


Girl Group Scenario/Oneshot Collection

by seokvie



Category: 4minute (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SISTAR, TWICE (Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: 'M' in title means smut, F/F, PWP, Some fluff too, also posted to my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokvie/pseuds/seokvie
Summary: follow me on twitter for sneak peeks at wips :')twitter.com/seokviegirl group writings:sanasmoon.tumblr.comnamjoon/hoseok writings:njhsmoon.tumblr.com





	1. Press Record | Jennie Kim | M

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for sneak peeks at wips :') [twitter.com/seokvie](https://twitter.com/seokvie)  
> girl group writings: [sanasmoon.tumblr.com](https://sanasmoon.tumblr.com)  
> namjoon/hoseok writings: [njhsmoon.tumblr.com](https://njhsmoon.tumblr.com)

From the first moment Jennie glanced your way, you knew you were in trouble. The girl with a bad attitude, a love for mischief, and a temper to end all tantrums had taken notice of you from across the dining hall of your school, with her infectious smile that faded as soon as your eyes locked with hers. Maybe you were a target, or maybe you were just some new fun to her, but whatever it was, you knew you were in over your head the moment she said hello.

To her friends, she’s charming, cute, funny, kind, and would throw a punch in a heartbeat, making her more loyal than any other. To her enemies, she’s a nightmare, finding a way to get revenge for the most minor offenses, yet it teaches them a lesson not to cross her and they have no problems learning quickly.

But to you, she’s an addiction. Validation. A thrill and some sort of comfort. You’re by no means the shy, quiet student of your class, yet you’re not daring or bold like Jennie. You’re not as confident and you can’t fight as hard as her. But you do need her, sometimes you think she might need you, too, and that’s what troubles you the most.

“Let’s film it,” she joked the first time she got you alone at her friend’s party. Jisoo would have killed her if she had of known what was going on in her parent’s room, yet she soon found out the moment Jennie uploaded a picture to her private social media page of herself licking the cum from your fingers after getting you off.

You warned her not to do it, yet your heart raced faster than any other time and you couldn’t deny how flattered you became. Even if no one knew which girl she had gotten alone that night, or even if her boyfriend at the time found  out a bit later to cause the two to break up, to which she replied: _“He’s a cheater, anyway. Fuck him.”_

You can’t even explain it to yourself the satisfaction you earned that night, or the satisfaction you gain each time you’re with her, allowing her to take her frustrations out on you, uploading it for her shocked friends and jealous boys to see, and no one ever finding out it’s you.

“Let me film you,” she whispers now in your ear, with the two of you alone in your dorm room. Your roommate is out for the evening, and her voice is a bit less joking than the first time. You know what she wants, and even if hints of you together had already been plastered all over the internet, she still wants more.

It’s a thrill. And it’s Jennie. It’s hard to say no.

“You’re crazy,” you reply, chuckling as her kisses tickle just above your panty line. She’s comfortably between your legs as her mouth lowers, and she’s already gotten your top off, nothing but thin, flimsy panties in the way.

“Crazy?” she asks, then looks up toward you with a smirk. “Crazy because I want to film myself eating your pussy?”

“As if taking pictures of you licking your fingers isn’t bad enough.”

“Don’t you like it, though?” She presses kisses between words, eventually ending up with her lips against your mound, lowering to tease your slit over your panties. Your jaw drops at the sensation, unable to speak for a moment, so Jennie continues. “Isn’t that why you’re with me. Because I’m so _bad_?”

Her playful tone teases you even if her eyes narrow, but you both know it’s the truth. Yet, you weren’t aware you were _with_ her. The news makes your body shiver against the white cotton sheets.

“Seriously?” you questioned her. “What if someone-”

“No one will know it’s you,” she reassures you, just like she does each and every time. Sometimes you’re thankful, yet other times, you wish you could flaunt that fact that you’re the one in her pictures. “Promise.”

She continues kissing your slit through your panties. Easy, gentle pecks of her lips as you begin to soak through the fabric. Your thighs are shaking by the time she finds your clit swelling between your folds, adrenaline pumping through your veins because you can’t hide the fact that you want it just as much as she does.

“O-okay…” you finally agree, voice lowering to just above a whisper, and Jennie whips her phone out of her back pocket of her jeans to hand to you.

“You can back out whenever you want.” You believe her, but the ache between your thighs won’t allow it. You need it just as much, because you love being the mystery person everyone is so curious about. “Press record if you’re feeling up to it, baby.”

Without hesitation, she slips your panties to the side while you fumble with the buttons on the phone, and the moment she swipes her tongue up your slit, you’re struggling to concentrate. However, you manage to press record as her tongue flicks over your clit, slowly at first before gaining momentum. Your hips buck toward her mouth, and you’re greeted with a pleasant chuckle that vibrates from your thighs to your toes.

The screen captures Jennie teasing you, tongue caressing up and down, back and forth, and as she circles laps around the swollen, sensitive bud, you can hardly keep the device steady. All it takes is Jennie lining her fingers up to your dripping entrance for you to lose control, dropping her phone against your stomach as your back arches and your head falls against the pillow.

“Keep… keep going. That feels… feels incredible.” Your whimpers slipping from your lips are heard in the video, but no one will ever make out it’s you. Jennie is careful as she pulls away to take the phone in her grasp, continuing to pump her fingers in and out of your soaked slit while capturing the moment to upload.

“You’re so fucking wet,” she groans, voice straining as she watches the screen to see her fingers coated in your juices, and the sloppy sounds of her fingering you don’t go unnoticed. “God, you’re dripping.”

By the time she ends the recording, she presses her thumb to your clit as her phone falls to the side, sending your thighs clutching around her hand while her fingers curl inside of you. The adrenaline pumping through you from being recording only enhances the bliss surging through your body, and you can feel the pleasure swelling from between your legs.

“Come for me, baby,” she encourages, only seconds before parting your thighs before she’s dipping her head lower.

Her tongue presses to your clit, drawing out every little moan and whimper until the warmth is flooding every inch of your body. Her fingers pump in and out of your walls as she massages your clit, electricity coursing through you to every limb as you come undone before her. Your legs tighten around her, but she’s adamant on tasting every last drop that drips out for her. So much so, her tongue lowers to your entrance after she pulls her fingers from within, easing the tip inside as you tremble around her, licking up your cum until your body slacks against the bed.

By the time the pleasure settles, your thighs continue to shake when she pulls away. However, Jennie is far from done with you, deciding to grab her phone and press record one more time. And this time, the screen captures her fingers caressing up and down your slit, a shen of juices shining in the lighting to display just how hard she made you come, as if it were her own little trophy she enjoys sharing.

But you don’t mind being her dirty little secret behind the camera. In fact, you enjoy when she presses record, more than you probably should have.


	2. Needed | Amber | M

**_“Let’s go!”_ **

The sudden burst of energy from your best friend as she stuck her head inside your opened bedroom window nearly had you falling from your chair. Settled at your desk with textbooks and notes open, you planned to study the night away with your eyes scanning page after black and white page while preparing for your upcoming exam the following week.

However, that was until you were only studying the girl with the hair falling in her eyes from beneath her black cap as she climbed over the ledge of the window, one tattooed arm extending for you to take and her wide eyes full of innocent excitement staring down at you.

“Go where?” you huffed, crossing your arms while trying to still your pounding heart. “You nearly scared me half to death barging in here like that!”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t keep your window open this late at night.” Her words failed to amuse you, nor did her giggles as she spun around three times in the middle of your room in search of a pair of your sneakers. Once she spotted them near your bedroom door, she rushed to possess them, kneeling before you a moment later while you whined at her grabbing your foot.

“I can’t go out, Amber!” you tried to reason with her, giving up once she slipped one sneaker on your foot before tying its lace. “It’s after midnight and my parents will kill me!”

“You’re an adult!” she exclaimed, taking the other shoe to do the same.

“Strict parents don’t suddenly become lenient after eighteen, Amber.” Sighing, you focused on her tying the last shoelace in place, all before she took your wrists in her hands to pull you from your desk.

“They’re heavy sleepers, they won’t notice,” she chuckled, convincingly guiding you toward the open window, a cool breeze from the night air blowing the curtains to make look sneaking out ever so inviting. It didn’t help that you had been studying diligently for the last two hours, the room suffocating you enough. “Plus, there’s something I want to show you.”

“Oh?” With your interest now piqued, you watched the grin on her lips grow while she nodded. You had to admit, the thought of sneaking out with her felt adventurous, and she was right, your parents were heavy sleepers. As long as you were back before dawn, you were confident they would never find out.

“Yes, so come!” she nearly yelled in excitement, before your eyes narrowed to remind her to keep her voice quiet. “Sorry,” she whispered, causing you to giggle.

“You’re such a nerd.” Rolling your eyes, you watched her crawl out of the window just like she entered, nearly dropping her hat to the roof of your house in the process after hitting her head, all the while giggling endlessly and causing you to shake your head. “Can you be any louder?” You had to stifle your own laughter as she helped you past the window’s ledge, stepping two feet on the roof before turning to barely close the window, leaving enough room to open and get back into when you needed to.

“C’mon,” she instructed, motioning with a hand toward the roof’s slanted edge, all before crouching and slipping off the side. Thanks to the patio deck just beneath your room that surrounded the pool in the backyard, the drop wasn’t too far for her, only hearing a grunt once her feet hit the wooden panels and more encouragements for you to follow.

“It’s too far,” you squeaked, looking over the edge. Clearly, Amber had experience sneaking in and out of your bedroom window. Knowing her for so long gave her the advantages when she wanted to see you on those late nights. Yet it was your first time doing such things, and though the distance was far from huge, Amber looked teenie-tiny from up on your roof as she held her arms toward you.

“Just jump!” she whispered loudly, “I’ll catch you.”

“I’m gonna die!” you said, words trembling from your tongue as you crouched just as she had.

“I got you!” You thought you heard her giggling from below, yet your heart pounded too hard in your chest for you to be sure.

Then you took a deep breath, knowing you might have been overreacting because the drop _really_ wasn’t that far, and you took your leap toward her, slowly sliding off the edge of the roof and letting go, only to feel her hands grabbing you seconds before the both of you were tumbling to the deck.

“Oof!” she huffed, allowing you to realizing a second later you had landed on top of her, fingers clutching the cotton of her black tank.

“D-did I die?” With your eyes still shut tight, you buried them into her chest, feeling her body shake with laughter.

“I think we both did.” With that, you rolled off of her, trying to gain your composure as she hopped to her feet, holding out her hands for you to take a moment later. “You did good for you first time.”

“Yeah?” You were thankful it was so dark so she couldn’t see your darkened cheeks full of embarrassment at being such a baby.

“Maybe next time you can land on your feet,” she chuckled while wiping away any dirty from her backside. “C’mon, before your parents wake up.”

“You said they were heavy sleepers!” you pouted, following her as she bounced down the steps of the deck.

“How would I know that?” She snickered, picking up pace when her feet hit the grass on the side of your house as you did the same. “I just said that to get you out of the house!”

“You little…” Before you could finish, Amber took off running, sneakers scuffing down the sidewalk, allowing you to chase her as you gasped for air. You passed streetlight after streetlight, wind whipping in your face while trying to keep up with her, suddenly regretting not grabbing a jacket before being pulled from your studies. “Where-where are we going?”

By the time you reached the end of the road, your hands were on your knees and you were more than short of air, trying to speak while wrapping your head around where she could possibly be taking you.

“Here,” she simply said, causing your eyes to shift from the ground beneath your sneakers to her standing beside an old, red, beaten pick-up truck, a grin on her face and a set of keys in her hands. “It’s my dad’s. I took it.”

“You took it?” You raised a brow, stepping closer while she unlocked the passenger’s door. “Or, you stole it?”

“Maybe a bit of both. I had to park down here because it’s too loud. Didn’t wanna wake your parents.” She shrugged nonchalantly after pulling the door to her, holding it open while motioning with one hand toward the cab. “Your chariot awaits.”

“Shut up.” Rolling your eyes, you pushed past her, slipping into the seat and shutting the door while your eyes followed her jogging in front of the truck to make her way in the driver’s seat. “Where are we going?” you asked, knowing you needed to be back before dawn, and the holdup while trying to convince yourself to jump off the roof took far too much time.

“It’s a surprise.” Sticking her tongue out at you, only for you to narrow your eyes and pout, she started the truck. A loud roar from the engine nearly startled you while buckling your seatbelt, but you settled down with your eyes focused on the road ahead as she did the same.

As the engine hummed, the two of you made your way down the empty midnight roads, getting lost in a comfortable silence only someone so close to you could share, watching the lights reflecting off buildings and windows and cars pass by, no longer worrying about where she was taking you and instead finding a sense of peacefulness she knew you craved when things were too stressful.

“Almost there,” she said, breaking the silence while your mind drifted from serene thoughts to take in the scenery of trees all around and the headlights focusing on a dirt road ahead. You remained quiet, allowing her to take you to anywhere she wanted, sitting comfortably beside her as she pulled into an opening in the trees, realizing she had taken you to a spot on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the entire city.

Your eyes grew wide taking it all in. The lights sparkling below only complementing the twinkle of the stars in the clear night’s sky, warmth and bliss overwhelming you at the beauty once she twisted the key in the ignition to turn the off the truck’s motor.

“We’re here,” she beamed, a grin on her lips and her own sparkle in her eyes. You giggled, immediately opening the door to let your feet hit the sand as she did the same.

“Wow, Amber,” you called her name in surprise, “what made you… I mean, why did you…”

“I knew you’ve been stressed about school and exams and all that boring stuff.” You couldn’t hide your laughter at her words, even though your heart had become more than touched at her thoughtfulness. “That’s not all, though.”

“It’s not?” You tilted your head to the side, watching her while she lowered the tailgate of her father’s truck before pulling herself up. Quickly she shuffled around the bed of the vehicle, pulling two blankets and a few pillows from their secured position in the corner, causing your eyes to widen as she laid out a perfectly comfy star gazing spot for the two of you. Thankfully, she backed into the cozy spot between the trees on the edge of the cliff, allowing you both to see the sky and the city from your positions.

“Oh my God, Amber, we haven’t done this since you first got your license when you were sixteen.”

“I know,” she admitted while blushing and helping you up into the bed of the truck carefully. “I figured it to be a nice break from your life of strict parents and boring school.” You couldn’t agree with her more.

After the both of you slipped your shoes off to leave them on the lowered tailgate, you happily snuggled between the blankets she laid out for you both, your backs resting against the pillows while sitting next to one another. And Amber always having been a great listener, allowed you to spill to her all of your stresses and worries, hearing her hum every now and then to let you know she was paying close attention. After a while, a weight felt lifted from your chest, allowing you both to laugh and giggle and reminisce a bit, regretful that, after high school, the two of you hadn’t spent much time with one another.

Not like it ever mattered, because being around Amber after a long time apart never felt any different than getting to see her every day. You realize the bond you shared would never fade, nor would your thankfulness of her being such a great friend, or your love of her over the littlest of things.

“…and I couldn’t stop laughing the whole way home even though the both of us were in so much trouble, and…” In the midst of recalling old memories, you noticed Amber staring at you from the corner of your eye, grabbing your attention while interrupting your train of thought. “What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there a bug on my face?”

“No, no,” she chuckled, slowly batting her eyes once her laughter settled, causing you to realize she just couldn’t pull her gaze away. “It’s just… I don’t know, maybe it’s the moonlight, but you look so…” Her words faded before she could finish, creating a spike in your heart rate from the way her tone lowered.

“I look what?” You pouted playfully, nudging her arm with your elbow. “Geeze, Amber, if you have a crush on me, just say so.” Your own giggles filled the small space between the two of you, even if your joke and attempt to tease her was a useless one, but the laughter quickly faded when you realize she didn’t even crack a smile.

“Okay,” was all she said, causing all hints of a smile to diminish.

“Okay?” You blinked, a chill suddenly rushing down your spine. “Amber…”

“I do.” As she spoke the two words, her eyes lowered to her hands settled in her lap, fingers toying with a loose string on the blanket and all you could do was stare at her with your jaw slacked in surprise and confusion. “I know, I know… how cliche am I to have feelings for my best friend, right?” The dry chuckle that left her lips had your heart sinking in your chest, watching her pull the cap from her head to run fingers through her hair, clearly annoyed at herself for her own feelings.

“I-I don’t know if you’re just messing with me, Amber, but-”

“I wouldn’t do that to you.” Suddenly, her gaze shifted to meet your eyes, the sincerity in her words matching the expression on her face and there was no doubt in your body at the words she spoke. “I wouldn’t lie about how I feel about you. Not anymore, because I spent too long hiding how much I loved you, that I was in love with you, and I just can’t do it anymore.”

“Amber, I-”

“No, it’s okay.” She shrugged, another dry laugh spilling into the night air. “I know how this ends, believe me. I know there’s no chance you would feel the same way. I’ve seen enough movies to not be a fool.”

“Amber…” You scooted closer, trying to interrupt her rambling, but it was no use.

“You don’t have to pity me, or humor me. It’s okay.” She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. “I just needed to get it out. I needed you to know. I need to… be honest with myself for the first time since I met you.”

Upon her speaking the last few words, you thought you could have heard your heart breaking just a bit more. A few more cracks in its surface to match the ones created when she first began to spill her feelings, and it was only held together by the way you felt about her, not knowing if what you were about to do was the right thing, or the wrong thing, but only knowing that you needed to feel how soft her lips felt on yours and feel how warm her arms were around you.

When you leaned in, her body froze. Every muscle within her remained as stone until the very moment you pressed your lips against her, softly at first, testing her reaction and waiting to feel her pull you closer with hands on your hips. You couldn’t help the way you whimpered against her skin, suddenly deepening the kiss while clumsily attempting to situate yourself against her lap, each of your legs on either side of her with her arms holding you tight. Your hands found their way to her body, fingertips creating a trail along her arms, to her shoulders, before holding her cheeks in your palms.

The electricity of your skin against hers surged through you, igniting every single nerve, every single one of your senses, causing you to shake with desire while straddling her. Soft whimpers and moans flooded your ears from the both of you, getting lost in the moment, drowning in her affection, loving how gentle her kiss was yet how her lips trembled with desperation. It didn’t take much to figure out how long she had been waiting for the moment, and it didn’t take much for you to realize you wanted the same just as well.

When you pulled away, you both gasped for air, breaths completely stolen by one another while succumbing to your own feelings.

“Oh my God,” she suddenly whimpered, burying her face in the crook of your neck while mumbling the rest, “I’m so embarrassed. I don’t know why I did that. I don’t know why I told you all of that.”

You couldn’t help but to giggle, finding it cute that shyness overtook her confidence. “I’m glad you did.”

“You are?” She raised her head, hesitant eyes staring up at you. Her arms remained linked around your body, and your hands returning to cup her cheeks.

“Yes,” you told her honestly. “I don’t know everything that I’m feeling right now, if I’m being honest, but I know that I wouldn’t have wanted to spend another day not knowing what’s in your heart.”

As if your words had given her the boldness she lacked for a moment, a smile formed on her lips, with a simple pull from her hands on your back inviting your lips to hers once more. Lowering your head, you met her challenge, taking in the softness, the warmth, of her kiss, losing yourself all over again at her carefulness, yet her desire that flooded her. When her hands began to roam, fingertips trailing up and down your back over your thing t-shirt, you couldn’t control your hips from beginning to move, slowing pushing yourself back and forth against her.

Her soft moans against your lips told you she didn’t mind, not one bit, giving you the courage to continue the motions while your tongue slipped from your mouth to caress hers. Her hands began to travel to your hips, gripping for a moment to guide your body to move against her own, loving the feeling of being so close to you for the first time.

“Amber?” A simple whisper of her name when you pulled your lips from her’s had all of her attention, and from the look in her eyes, she already knew what you needed.

Carefully, she guided you from her lap to settle next to her, her mouth finding your skin to shower your neck in lingering kisses, causing you to whimper her name once again. Her touches returned to your body in the form of trembling fingers pushing your shirt higher to slip her hand beneath the fabric. Your head leaned back against the metal of the truck, eyes closing to take in the feeling of her gentle touches and sweet kisses against your skin.

Your mind ran wild when she cupped your breasts, palms caressing over your bra while continuing to allow the world around you to disappear, with the two of you being the only ones to matter in the moment. You whimpered her named, breaths becoming short and heavy upon feeling the hardening buds beneath her touch. All the while her tongue teased your neck, licking a stripe up to your ear to flick the lobe playfully.

Biting your lip, you tried to hide your sounds thanks to the shyness and the embarrassment. Having her hear the pleasure she offered spilling from your body for the first time had you growing too nervous to function, but the way she tended to you cleared your mind of the worries soon after.

That was, until her hand lowered to begin tugging on the button of your jeans, heart drumming away in your chest as beads of sweat began to form on your forehead from nerves. You wanted it. You wanted her. Yet, it became difficult to hide the shivers of your body, the tremble in your knees, even if each kiss from her lips to your skin fought to relax you.

“You okay?” she asked, the words so raspy against your ear. “If you don’t want me to…”

“I do.” You gulped down the insecurities, knowing the ache between your legs at needing her touch would never waiver. “I-I want you to touch me.” In the pale moonlight, you turned to her, allowing her to see in your eyes that you had already made up your mind. Even if you were nervous, you wanted to be with her more than anything else in the world.

She said nothing else before pulling in the zipper, seconds before she pushed your jeans down your hips just enough to allow her hand to slip between your thighs, fingers hesitating for a moment before brushing over your mound. With a gasp, your eyes shut once again, waiting for her until she finally eased over your slit, caressing slowly over your panties to test the waters.

“Wait,” you suddenly said, stopping her in her tracks a moment before she pulled her hand away.

“What’s wrong?” She sat upright, already thinking she had done something wrong, and it wasn’t until a grip on her arm to pull her closer had her relaxing. A simple kiss to her flushed cheek told her it was fine, even if she continued to stare with curious eyes.

“I-I want to touch you, too.” Nibbling on your bottom lip, you almost instantly regretting telling her your honest feelings. Even if the thought of her hand between your thighs sent your body into overdrive, you wanted to know what it was like as well, and you didn’t want the opportunity to pass you by.

“You-you do?” You nodded at her question, not hiding your grin at her surprise.

“At the same time…” Even if the words rolled off your tongue shakier than ever, it didn’t stop you from reaching for her after she settled with her back against her pillow once more, untying the string to her sweatpants before carefully easing them down her hips.

You settled next to her, shoulder to shoulder, reaching with your right hand as she did the same with her left, your head falling casually to lean against her once you felt her fingers begin to dip inside your panties. You were more hesitant, brushing along her pantyline with your heart fluttering inside your chest and your eyes screwing shut.

Once you felt her touch against your folds, your mind went blank, a gasp escaping into the air while realizing you were more aroused than you ever realized. Gulping, you focused on the way her fingers effortlessly slipped up and down your slit, soaking her skin with the juices dripping from your body while your legs parted to invite her in.

You could hardly focus as your own hand lowered, wanting to touch her in the same ways even if she had you a complete mess in no time. However, you mustered up the courage, fingers grazing over her underwear to hear her release a soft gasp from her lips. However, her fingers pressing against your clit stalled your motions, jaw slacking as her name hit her ears in a breathy whine from your body. She circled the swollen nub slowly, causing your hips to rock against her hand while you became lost in the pleasure.

Gaining your focus once again, you finally slipped your hand within the band of her underwear, shaking while caressing up and down, hearing her soft moans that gave you a new kind of satisfaction and confidence. You loved the way she felt against your skin, hearing her sounds of pleasure, knowing you were the cause of it.

But it didn’t last long before Amber was causing you to freeze, hand going low enough within your panties to slip two fingers inside of you after toying with your entrance.

“Oh my God, Amber…” You couldn’t silence yourself any longer, needing her to hear how good should was making you feel, with her fingers inside of you and her palm rubbing against your clit. You rolled your body against her hand, increasing your own pleasure while continuing to please her between her thighs. “That feels… so… so good.” You could hardly speak, whimpers filling up the spaces between words, becoming overwhelmed in the moment, yet loving every minute.

It didn’t take long for the electricity between your thighs to build, warning you of yourself reaching your end. The moans and whimpers never failed to fill the air, mixing the sounds with calling her name and begging her not to stop. Knowing you were moments from spilling over the edge, Amber pulled her fingers from within you, returning the digits to your clit to focus her motions in quick, small circles to have your body coming undone before her.

With a gasp, your thighs snapped together around her hand, with you gripping her wrist as the waves of pure bliss that were bottled up extended to every part of your body. You moaned, you whimpered, you whined, and you rode out the pleasure against her hand, allowing yourself to lose control only for a few moments before coming back down to earth.

When the sensation began to settled, you attempted to catch your breath as she pulled away, causing you to realize in your moment of reaching your peak, you had stopped tending to her in your selfish need. Not that she minded; from the smile on her face, you knew she enjoyed you being selfish for once. Yet, you wanted to return the favor, allowing her to reposition your jeans, button them, and pepper your face with a kiss here and there before you were instructing her to return to her spot next to you.

After gaining your strength, you settled on your knees before her, noticing her eyes following the outline of your body in the moonlight as you gripped her sweatpants, tugging them down even more, along with her underwear, all before slipping your hand between her legs once again. Her sounds of pleasure were muffled by your lips as you leaned forward, silencing her as your fingers began to work up and down her slit, finding her clit shortly after to rub long strokes over her most sensitive area.

“Your lips are so soft,” you told her honestly, the moment taking over and you spilling your thoughts to her before thinking. “I could kiss them all night.”

Amber couldn’t reply as your fingers sped up, only watching her bite her lip as her brow wrinkled, one hand gripping your wrist to brace herself. Not that you could care with the way she began to moan from the pleasure you gave her, enjoying the sounds she made because of you and enjoying being the one to offer it.

You could tell from the way her legs twitched she was close to her edge, causing you to caress her faster, applying more pressure while your lips crashed into her once again and the moans leaving her body vibrated your skin. A few more moments and she was overwhelmed with the bliss, pulling away from the kiss in a gasp and trembling beneath you, but you never ceased your actions until she became too sensitive, finally pushing your hand away.

Satisfaction flooded you upon hearing her heavy breaths, looking over her closed eyes, and seeing her slacked body before you. You couldn’t help but to lean forward once again, kissing her forehead, her cheek, her lips, and even the tip of her nose, showing her the same admiration she had shown you.

When she gathered her composure after a while, she began to adjust her clothing as you settled next to her, taking in the nothing but the sounds of chirping crickets and a gentle breeze rustling the trees around you, not knowing what to say, if there was anything to say.

Yet, the moments without words felt just as comfortable as before, and you realized that no matter what happened between the two of you, things would never change.

“It’s almost sunrise,” you told her, noticing her nod from the corner of your eye.

“I should get you home.” Before you could say much else, Amber was already moving to gather the blankets, but with a touch of her arm, she froze.

“I don’t want to go home.” And she remained frozen, still seated next to you, but with her back straight and her hands against the bed of the truck, ready to push herself up, if it weren’t for the words you spoke next. “I want to stay here with you. And I want you to hold me until the sun comes up.”

And with a simple request, she was returning to her spot against the softness of the pillows, and you were returning to the warmth of her embrace, allowing her to wrap an arm around you while you laid your head on her chest. Her heart beat against your ear, causing you to smile to yourself at what a wonderful sound it was. The near silence, other than the crickets, or the wind, or her heart, relaxed you, calmed you, causing the desire to drift off to sleep in her arms to grow, knowing she always had a way of offering the peacefulness you craved when you needed it most.


	3. Amateur | Hyuna | M

“Have you ever watched it?”

“What? Everyone’s watched porn before…”

You realized soon after moving into your dorm room in college, your roommate was a freak. Which, wasn’t a bad thing, because she was extremely cute, extremely sexy, you were extremely attracted to her, and she took every opportunity to let you know her feelings towards you.

“Yeah, but like girl on girl porn?”  She glanced over at you sitting on your bed with your books close by, trying to study for the exam on Monday, but not having any luck with her many distractions.

“Yes, girl on girl porn. What’s your point?” You rolled your eyes. Normally you would be eating up her slick advances, whether she was flirting, or trying to get you to talk about porn, or anything else, but you really, really needed to pass this test.

She sat on the opposite side of the room, laptop on front of her as her face continued to stay glued to the current scene she was watching.

“Come here…”

“Hyuna, I really need to finish reading this chapter.” You tried to reason with her, but she was relentless.

“Just… come here and give yourself a break. I want you to see this.”

“I’m not in the mood.”

“You will be.” She looked past the screen to glance at you, smirk on her face and her eyes half lidded.

Giving in, you sighed while tossing your book to the side to make your way over to her. You eased onto her bed, taking a seat to her left and finally getting to see what she had been so hooked on.

There on her screen was a particular risky scene, with two girls facing each other with their hands between their legs and their eyes focused on one another. If you didn’t know any better, you would have assumed that’s what she was getting at the whole time.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“No…” You were being honest. Porn didn’t make you uneasy. Watching it with Hyuna is what made you uneasy, because soon thoughts filled your head of what it would be like to take the place of the two girls. What would it be like to watch Hyuna that way?

“Do you want to try?”

“What?!” You turned your head to notice her begin to giggle. Sure, you were attracted to her, but the two of you barely did more than share a drunken kiss before and now she was offering the unthinkable.

“What? It’s not bad. You know how many guys watch porn and touch themselves together?” She had a point. “So?”

It was tempting, and with the look on her face, it was hard to say no.

Before you knew it, you were nodding your head and watching as she pushed the laptop from resting on her legs to sitting in front of her on the bed. The movie continued to play as Hyuna leaned against the wall, just as you were doing, before parting her legs and pushing her pajama shorts down just enough to allow her hand to slip inside.

You followed her lead, doing the same with your legs bent in front of you, pushing up your long t-shirt to reveal your panties underneath. You were too shy to make eye contact as you slipped your hand inside, feeling how aroused you already were without even realizing it.

Hyuna, on the other hand, wasn’t shy in the least, already making noises as her head tilted back and you dared to look between her legs to see her hand pleasuring herself. Biting your lips, you did as her, rubbing yourself in small, circular motions and not being able to tear your eyes away from between her thighs.

She continued her motions, quickening her pace as you did the same, forgetting all your embarrassment and getting lost in the moment. You heard moans from the screen due to the movie, but soon they were drowned out by the both of you. Hyuna whimpered, causing you to look up and realize she had been watching you the whole time as well.

Together, you continued touching yourselves, keeping your eyes on what the other was doing, until you felt the pleasure begin to swell between your legs. With legs twitching, and you finally closing your eyes to give in to the moment with your head lolling back, you were sent over the edge, rolling your hips against your hand only slightly to ride out the waves of your orgasm.

Watching you finish caused Hyuna to come closer to her own peak. You opened your eyes long enough to see her motions between her thighs speed up, falling into her own pleasure with a moan and a gasp. You watched her come undone before you, watched her thighs tighten around her hand and her brows furrow as she shut her eyes tight.

A second later she was opening them to look at you, and you looked back, surprised that _actually_ happened.

“Wow,” she giggled, breathless from still coming down.

“I can’t believe… oh my God…” Suddenly, your embarrassment took over, causing you to jump off her bed, legs still trembling and making it difficult to keep your balance, before making your way to your own bed.

“Don’t be shy!” She laughed harder, closing her laptop to stop the movie from playing. “That was fun… and hot.”

“And embarrassing!” By now your head was shoved into your pillows, causing all your words to become mumbled.

“Not embarrassing. Hot.” You couldn’t take her word for it, even if you were proud to even get so close to your extremely hot roommate.


	4. owls, snakes, & puppies.. oh my! | Jennie Kim

_“If you’re late one more time…”_

The words rang heavy on your mind as you shuffled down the lonely hallway, two books in hand you needed for learning new spells throughout the year, fingers gripping their frayed blue and red bindings tight, eyes low on the concrete ground your black boots stomped against, trying your best to make it to class before the grumpy professor noticed your absence.

You weren’t sure the consequences of being late five mornings in a row, and you knew one more excuse mumbled from your lips about how your roommate’s pet toad had kept you up all night would have no one believing you, so you made it your sole mission to arrive on time in fear of being expelled from a school you worked your hardest to get into.

If only your roommate’s toad hadn’t ended up in the shower with you that morning, causing you to slip against soapy tiles from freight, all the while screaming bloody murder to no avail, realizing said roommate could sleep through anything if she tried hard enough. Your morning routine had taken a turn for the worst, feeling the ache in your ankle from slipping and even more so as you made your way to class with an awkward limp.

To make matters worse, in your rush to arrive on time, you had forgotten your spell book, causing you to have to rush back home while calling your roommate’s phone over and over, praying she would meet you with your needed materials so you wouldn’t have to wobble the entire way back.

Five minutes left before the start of class and you were on the way to your destination for the second time. You huffed the entire time, trying your best to speed walk even though the pain weighed heavy on your mind right along with the warnings of being tardy a fifth time.

And as the you turned the last corner, a minute before the lecture began and the class would be informed on how to successfully turn herbs into a healing potion, your body smacked right into another student in your rush. Your feet slipped from beneath you for the second time that morning, causing you to land with a thud against cold, hard ground that echoed down the hall, _and_ caused all of your belongings to scatter about the hallway in a clump of mess.

_“Sorry!”_

_“Ow!”_

_“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!”_

The a soft voice apologized profusely while you tried to clear your blurred vision after bumping your head into the student. Blinking, you noticed her scrambling to gather your books and papers that spilled out, mumbling more apologies before her eyes flicked up to your own, allowing you to take in all of her regret and embarrassment in a pool of warm brown. As well as long, wavy brown hair cascading down her shoulders, and a black choker with a jewel in the center fastened around her neck, complementing her black and red plaid skirt, boots similar to yours, and a white blouse uniform mandatory for students.

_Breathtaking_ , you thought while gulping, unable to form words at the sight of her while the silence from your lips only had her pouring _I’m sorry’s_ from her own.

“I-It’s okay,” you replied, finally managing to speak, hand rising to rub the ache in your head that matched the pain in your ankle.

“No, really,” she sighed, handing your books to you as the two of you sat on the floor, staring at one another with her face full of guilt and your’s full of dread as you realized you were late… _again_. “I was just in a rush and it’s my first day and I’m so, so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” you assured her, smiling and having a hard time remaining upset when she looked at you with those big, apologetic eyes and pouty lips eager to make it right. “I’m already late. I’m probably expelled now. Or worse…”

“Worse?” She frowned, brows wrinkling. “What’s worse than that?”

“I’m not sure,” you laughed, shaking your head while attempting to stand from the floor, “but this is a school for witches and wizards… I’m sure they have something up their robes.” In that moment, you plopped down onto the ground with a hiss, realizing your ankle was in far worse shape than your head, making it difficult to stand.

“Are you okay?!” She leaned closer, allowing a hint of her flowery perfume to fill your nose, relaxing you upon contact. In fact, the girl’s entire energy calmed you, making it hard to worry over tardiness and consequences in the moment. “Did I hurt you? Oh God, I’m so, so sor-”

“No!” you interrupted, biting your lip once you realized how eager you were to rid her of blame, if only to make her feel better. “No, no, my roommate and her toad is to blame for my ankle.”

“Toad in the shower, huh?” Giggling, she caused your eyes to grow wide at her accuracy.

“How’d you know?” You couldn’t help but to grin, feeling her fingers wrap around your arm to assist you to your feet. Wobbling at first, you managed to stand with her help, leaning on her a bit more than you wanted to admit.

“Classic roommate problems,” she said matter-of-factly. “There’s also the owl hooting all night long, the snake slithering into your backpack, and… oh! Turning the other’s guests into a cute puppy out of boredom.”

“That’s… oddly specific.” Cocking your head to one side, a laugh spilled from your lips, either out of surprise or out of how honestly absurd it all was. “I’m not sure I want to ask how you know all of that.”

“Trust me…. you don’t.” Giggling, the two of you began to walk toward your class, until you paused, causing her to stop right beside you.

“I-I didn’t get your name…” Your eyes lowered as you spoke, realizing in your rush of getting to class, bumping into the other student, and becoming flustered over her appearance as well as her kindness, you had forgotten how to be polite, quickly introducing yourself to her the proper way with a mention of your name as you extended your hand. She didn’t hesitate to take your palm in her’s, shaking hands while grinning.

“I’m Jennie.” Her smile widened. “And I’m super late to my first class. I actually got lost on the way, and…”

“Who’s your professor?” You raised your brows while asking, her name playing on repeat in your mind only becoming a semi-distraction.

Quickly she began rifling through the large, leather bag slung over her shoulder, pulling a piece of crumpled paper from within. “Ashheart… Professor Ashheart.”

And your heart skipped a beat, because as luck began to turn in your favor, you realized that was the name of your professor as well. “I can show you,” you informed her, grinning and motioning for her to follow. “I have Earth Magics first thing in the morning, too.”

Upon hearing your words, you noticed her face light up with excitement, assuming she was happy to have at least one class with someone she knew on her first day. Together the two of you made it to the end of the hall, hesitant fingers wrapping around the old, wooden handle of the classroom door before pulling the creaky thing to you, trying to slip inside undetected.

But as your typical bad luck would have it, all eyes were on you in a matter of moments, including Professor Ashheart’s gaze burning a hole right through you.

“What did I say about tardiness?” Her stern voice, with her dark eyes peering into your soul and her tight lips having no room for a smirk or smile, had your stomach sinking, feeling nauseous, and cold, and hot, all at once from the sights all set on you. “This is your fifth morning late to my class, and I-”

“I’m sorry,” Jennie suddenly peeped from behind you, stepping to the side to allow the class to focus on her. “It was my fault, Professor. I got lost and I needed a little help.”

“Oh-OH!” Professor Ashheart’s suddenly grew wide as she looked upon Jennie, earning a confused stare from you as she brushed away a few loose strands of grey hair from her face nervously. “Ms. Jennie Kim! I wasn’t aware your first day was today!”

“Yes, Professor,” she replied bashfully, smiling politely while nodding, with the class erupting in whispers all at once, until the Professor shushed them in an instant.

The confusion turned into shock upon hearing her name. _Jennie Kim. The Kim legacy._ Everything suddenly clicked all at once, realizing you had been chatting with the last offspring of the greatest line of witches to ever exist, giggling over owls, and snakes, and puppies, all the while she never let on to who she was or that she was someone clearly more important than you.

“Well, okay,” Professor Ashheart said, a smile forming on her lips and you wished you could have had a camera to capture the once in a lifetime moment. “You two have a seat.”

Still in near shock, Jennie’s gentle tug on your arm pulled you from your trance as she motioned for you to follow her to take a seat on the opposite side of the room. The professor’s voice filled the class once again as the students turned their attention elsewhere, getting lost in taking notes, doodling mindlessly, or even daring to nap.

Meanwhile, Jennie turned to you, a wicked grin on her pink lips as you stared at her with your own parted, knowing she had fooled you, yet the two of you realizing, now that she could trust you and already felt closer to you than anyone else in the school, you were going to become more than good friends.

You were definitely going to have an interesting year, especially if she could turn your roommate into a puppy for you.


	5. Pillows | Krystal | M

Krystal had always been your closest friend, from when you were little scraping knees against concrete when you played, to when you got older discussing boys, and even sometimes girls. You confided in her your secrets, as she did the same. And even when she became busy with all her work and schedules, and you become busy with everything else, you still managed to plan at least one night a month for your most favorite pastime.

Sleepovers, full of junk food, scary movies, and of course, gossiping. You laughed loud enough for the neighbors to be annoyed, cried because of it, and then laughed harder. Even if the both of you were adults, well past the age for skinned knees and broken hearts from silly boys, you still acted like you always had.

Spending the night with Krystal might have been a mistake, however. Not that you didn’t want to spend time with one of your closest friend (Lord knows you don’t get many chances to see her often), but that night in particular, when it was well past midnight, laying next to one another in her small, yet comfy bed between the satin, lilac sheets, the question that spilled from her lips had your heart racing.

“What’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever pleasured yourself with?”

“What?” You scoffed, before snickering, fearful of waking anyone else she shared an apartment with. The last thing you needed was someone overhearing all the ridiculous questions she just loved to ask you.

“Answer me,” she giggled, turning on her side to face you in her dimly lit bedroom. She brushed a few loose hairs from your face, making sure you saw her as she stared, waiting on your response.

“Why are you so weird?” You huffed, but not being able to stifle your giggles as she smacked her lips a second later, still awaiting your answer. “Nothing too absurd, I guess.” It was the truth, nodding matter-of-factly against your pillow with pursed lips.

“Oh c’mon. That’s boring!” Her crinkled nose at your response had you frowning.

“Well, what’s your answer?” The moment you asked, you immediately regretted it, knowing her response would be anything from ordinary from the way her lips curled in a grin. “Or… do I want to know?”

“Well,” she began, propping herself up on her elbow, “other than fingers? Sometimes I use my toys I ordered secretely.”

“That’s boring,” you mimicked her, earning a shove against your shoulder while you chuckled. Even you had toys, and even you knew that was nothing out of the ordinary.

“And sometimes,” she said, cocking her head to the side, “I use my pillow.”

You blinked, waiting for her to giggle or laugh or say she was kidding. But she never did, only staring at you with wide eyes and pursed lips as you took in her confession.

“A pillow?!” She immediately brought a finger to your lips to hush you, not even aware of your volume when it finally clicked that she was entirely serious. You lowered your voice to a whisper. “A pillow?”

“Yes,” she confirmed. “Don’t sound so surprised, like it’s bad or something.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re being judgy,” she scoffed, before her bottom lip protruded in a pout.

“Am not,” you stated, not backing down no matter how cute she looked. A moment later you adjusted yourself on your knees, staring between her pouty face and the pillow your head had been resting against. “But how can that possibly feel good? _Does_ it feel that good?”

“It feels so good,” she beamed, as if the two of you were talking about something completely normal. The conversation would normally have had you blushing and shying away, but her nonchalant tone somewhat relaxed you as she continued, copying your position on her knees. “You just straddle it, press against it, move your hips and…”

“And what?” You leaned in, realizing you were hanging on to every word as she spoke.

“Well,” she hummed, grinning, “I could tell you, or I could show you.”

“Sh-show me?” You gulped.

“Sure.” She shrugged, remaining cool and casual through the whole ordeal. Meanwhile your heart pounded harder against your chest every second, thoughts of how she could show you racing through your mind. “If you’re not scared to try something absurd.” The last word had her grinning as she mocked you, but you only rolled your eyes.

“Fine, Krystal,” you agreed with a sigh. “But I’m only going to do this because I still think you’re weird and I want to prove my point.”

A devious smirk painted her pink lips. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

With that, she earned another eye roll as she grabbed two pillows near her headboard, pushing out of the way the other two you both had been using for your sleepover. She handed you one as you grabbed it cautiously, watching her fold  the flimsy thing in half before pressing it to the sheets.

“See?” she said, and you watched her intently. “Just straddle it.” Before you could respond, she had the pillow between her legs, lowering herself down onto it while holding up her nightshirt for you to get a better view. Her crimson panties pressed to the soft lilac hue of her pillowcase, and your eyes grew wide once she began moving her hips ever so subtly in a circle.

“Krystal…” You found yourself gulping again, skin flushing as you watched.

“Try it.” Her voice trembled, and your gaze shifted to her face to notice her eyes flutter to a close and her bottom lip slip between her teeth in a gentle tug.

You were nearly stunned, thinking Krystal was only teasing you, telling you she would show you as a joke or an attempt to be silly. However, when the first soft moan released from her lips sent a shiver down your spine, you knew it was anything but a joke.

“I-I don’t…” You weren’t sure what to say, eyes bouncing between her face full of bliss, to the pillow between her thighs, and finally down to the one you had in your own hands.

“It feels so good,” she whimpered, breathless while moving her hips just a bit harder against her pillow, “I promise.”

You watched her for a few more seconds, hypnotized by the movements of her hips, before gaining the courage to slip the pillow in your hands between your legs. You pulled your own shirt up over your stomach, eyes lowering to see yourself settle against the pillow.

“Move your hips,” Krystal giggled, just as breathless as before, with her eyes slowly opening to watch you as she slipped her fingers through her chestnut hair, arching her back just a bit and showing you how to maneuver your body.

You couldn’t pull your eyes from her hips as you began to move your own, slowly at first, feeling the softness press against your folds, the pillowcase against your panties. You bit down on your lip, lowering yourself even more to until there was enough pressure against your clit to have your breath catching in your throat as you moved back and forth.

“How does it feel?” Your eyes shot up to meet hers once she asked, seeing her gaze, dark and half-lidded, lips parted and ecstasy apparent in her expression.

“It f-feels,” you stuttered, closing your eyes and gulping down any whimpers when you pushed against the pillow harder, “so good.”

She held back any I told you so’s, instead keeping quiet as she leaned just a little closer to reach for your hips, gentle fingers pressing to your warming skin.

“Move your hips in a circle,” she instructed, pushing carefully on your waist to guide you, all the while never stopping her own thrusting against her pillow. You gasped at the sensation, realizing the friction was much, much better her way. “Does it feel good?” Her words released in a breathy whisper, causing you to nod before tilting your head back.

“Mhm,” you whined, lowering your hand to hers that rest over your hip, not wanting her to pull away. She had never touched you in such ways, but neither of you could deny how you both enjoyed it when she did.

“You know what feels even better?” You opened your eyes at the question, curiously awaiting her to inform you. “It feels amazing without your panties in the way.”

You couldn’t respond quick enough before she was dipping her hand between your thighs and the pillow, causing you to raise yourself enough to allow her fingers to slip your underwear to the side to uncover your slit.

“Krystal…” you whimpered, licking your lips and getting lost in the moment when she pressed against your aching folds.

“It feels so good if you’re wet, too.” A breathless moan filled the small room when she began caressing the length of your slit, priming your folds with arousal that leaked out as soon as her fingertips pressed against your clit. Your jaw slacked, eyes fluttering as she circled patterns against the swollen nub, seconds before her other hand eased between her own thighs to push her panties to the side, not wasting time in pleasuring herself as well “Now try it.”

When she pulled her hand away a few moments later, you were tempted to protest, already missing the feeling of her fingers against your skin, but quickly ignored the longing as you pressed yourself against the pillow once more. The feeling of your folds, now soaked and dripping as you began to grind yourself against the satin pillowcase was enough to have you releasing a steady rhythm of whimpers.

Her breathless moans mixed with yours sent shivers through your body, goosebumps forming along your skin any time you would open your eyes to get just a peek of the bliss that filled her face. She had no shame in watching you, her own sights lowering to the pillow between your thighs, watching you buck your hips back and forth, faster each second as the pleasure overwhelmed you.

When she reached for you again, hands against your hips, fingers pressing into your skin, you held her there with a trembling grasp, not wanting her to pull away a second time. She leaned into you, daring to take it a step further with her mouth lingering an inch in front of yours. Her parted lips with desperate moans that filled your ears quivered with need, giving you all the signs before you met her in a forbidden kiss.

The noises she made against your lips filled your body with pure bliss, nearing you closer to the edge and causing you to grind against the pillow harder. You reached for her, pulling her body closer and deepening the kiss with a swipe of your tongue over her bottom lip, allowing you entrance. Her nails grasped at your side, encouraging you to move faster, knowing from your moans that tickled against her skin you were getting so, so close, only needing one last push before you pummeled yourself toward ecstasy.

Her hands that rest against your hips raised to your breasts, one palm soothing gentle caresses over your skin, the other hand with fingers that dared to circle an erect nipple, sending electricity coursing through you when she would pinch or pull. You couldn’t hold back anymore, pulling away from her lips to release one final whimper, choking on your own breath as the pleasure swelled from between your thighs. You trembled, with twitching legs and desperate hands that reached for her as you came undone.

She held you through it all, allowing your body to melt against her, stroking your hair and kissing the top of your head until you were able to attempt to catch your breath. When you pulled away, sitting up right and realizing she still had yet to come, the only thing you wanted to do was return the favor.

“Here,” you said, voice still shaky, still so unsure but you knew you wanted to make her feel good. You reached for her, slipping your hand between her glistening folds and the pillow, feeling how wet she had become, feeling how good her skin felt on your fingertips. She lowered herself in an instant, beginning to rock herself against your hand, allowing you to caress her clit as the moment consumed her entirely once again.

You couldn’t help yourself as you leaned in, pressing your lips to her lips, her flushed cheek, her neck with a sheen of her sweat from getting so, so worked up just for you. You moved your fingers faster, teeth scraping along her flesh just to hear those extra few enticing noises she made, breathless, whimpering, nearly whining for release and begging without words.

“C’mon, babe,” you called for her, unexpectedly with a pet name but from the way she moaned and pressed harder against your hand, moving her hips faster, she loved every single bit of it. “Come for me,” you encouraged her, wanting her to feel the same release you had moments ago.

You saw her jaw drop, body hunch forward until she was leaning into you the same way she had allowed you to do, losing all control in the moment as she reached her own end. She gasped, nails digging into your skin but it only encouraged you to rub her clit faster, draining every ounce of pleasure out of her until she was slumping into the bed.

“Wow,” you giggled, meeting her against the sheets, both of your bodies lying side by side as she caught her breath. “You came really hard.”

“I normally,” she exhaled, “do.” Then she laughed, still breathless but it had you giggling once again.

“Really?” You raised your brows, still grinning.

“Well, not that hard.” She bit her lip, sleepiness settling on her face. “But since I had some amazing help this time…”

“Mhm,” you teased, knowing both of you had left the other completely satisfied.

“So, do you still think it’s weird?” She asked suddenly as she reached to fix her panties, before tossing both of the soiled pillows, damp with both of your arousals, to the floor for clean-up later.

“If it’s you, Krystal,” you said, grinning and gaining her full attention, “it’s still weird.” She chuckled, laying back down next to you and sneakily slipping an arm around to pull you closer to her, accepting the fact that you would never admit how much you enjoyed it.


	6. Wonderland | Momo

_“Concentrate…”_

Your eyes narrowed, fists clenched.

_“Concentrate…”_

Before your lids closed, feeling your body tingle as a chill washed over you.

_“Concentrate…”_

You took a deep breath, channeling all of your energy as you sat against the front steps of your school. You held the air in your lungs, brow wrinkling, body beginning to shiver as a strong gust of wind chilled your skin.

“Careful,” a soft, yet cheerful voice spoke up from behind, “if you concentrate that hard, you’re going to cause a sandstorm.”

You huffed, eyes opening to see the slender figure step in front of you. “Please, Tzuyu.” She took a seat next to you, straightening out her plaid skirt and swooping loose strands of dark hair behind her ear with a chuckle. “All I’m going to do is give myself a headache and _maybe_ cause sweater weather.”

“Having troubles?” she asked with a frown. “Have you not been able to complete your focused spell for this semester?”

“I could barely complete the one from last semester.” You sighed, shaking your head before resting it against your palms with your elbows on your knees. “Being a mage sucks.”

All of your life you had struggled coming to terms with what you were. Being a mage with the ability to manipulate the four elements always sounded great, but having to learn to control your emotions enough not to cause “ _natural_ ” disasters while filling your head with spells and channeling energy, as well as hide your abilities from most people as to not get found out with you ending up looking crazy, or worse, took its toll on you more often than not.

Born an air mage, you had the power to control wind, temperature, and eventually, create an elemental being made out of pure energy and air (when you became skilled enough). Water mages, like Tzuyu, manipulated rain, lakes, rivers, oceans, and even ice, creating a deadly combination of a mage not to be reckoned with, _so she said_. Fire mages controlled fire and gases, while earth mages controlled the land - rocks, sand, dirt, and were even so in touch with nature, sometimes having the trust of animals on their side. And, though you have never met one (because not many have), arcane mages controlled the universe, allowing everything to fall in place as it should.

So people have told you. At times you had a hard time believing your life was supposed to be such ways.

Her giggling informed you she didn’t believe you truly meant the words you spoke. “Sure.” She raised her brows. “You’re one of the best air mages I know. What’s gotten into you this year?”

Luckily, you had Tzuyu to work out all the kinks and difficulties filling in your head. You had met her at your current school - a school for mages like yourself with the front of a private institution, where teachers would help you come to terms with your abilities so you could live the best life possible. Even though she was a few years younger, you had always admired the water mage’s focus and quick problem solving, and were thankful she had been there when you were at your worst.

“I don’t know,” you said, followed by another frustrated sigh. “It just feels different, I guess. I’m going to graduate soon and I’m not sure if I’m ready to move on.” The insecurity had been piling up for months. Worries over leaving what had been your life for so long behind. Leaving Tzuyu on her own, though more often than not, she helped you more than you could ever help her.

“Are you serious?” She leaned forward, eyes widening. “I can’t wait to get out of here! Be on my own and have no more curfews or teachers breathing down my neck. No more dumb assignments of filling a water bottle, freezing the lake behind campus, or whatever silly experiments they have us water mages doing.”

You could only laugh, agreeing with her. Attending a very proper, very “ _hush hush_ ” school had left you feeling so sheltered, yet for some reason, you knew you would miss it, if only due to the fear of being on your own.

“You’re right, but sometimes I-”

The loud slam of a door behind you interrupted your thoughts, causing both of you to jump as your heads jerked to spot a fiery brunette storming out of the school.

“I said I didn’t _want_ to!” she yelled, throwing her hands up before skipping down the steps you had been seated on in a hurry. “You can’t make me!”

“Ms. Hirai, please!” You spotted the old, fragile guidance counselor barely being able to keep up as she attempted to chase after her, but gave up only after a few steps. You eyes grew even wider, watching the student - Ms. Hirai, supposedly - storming down the sidewalk, black boots stomping every step with her fists clenched at her sides.

A moment later, a rumbling beneath all three of you caught you off guard, with Tzuyu grabbing onto you for safely as the earth erupted below and the poor guidance counselor nearly losing her balance. The vibrations only lasted three seconds before everything returned to normal, hearing the counselor’s hopeless sigh as she scratched her head.

“Must be an earth mage,” Tzuyu whispered, causing you to turn and glare.

“Oh, sorry you had to witness that,” the counselor turned and told the two of you, face wrinkling even more than usual. “You should get inside though. It’s getting chilly out here.” With her hands rubbing her arms for warmth, she passed the two of you to head back inside just as Tzuyu turned to you with a raised brow.

“At least Mrs. Pierce notices your efforts,” she teased, earning a nudge of your elbow to her side while rolling your eyes, causing her to giggle.

 

For some reason, as the days passed, it became difficult to relieve your mind of thoughts over the distraught student. It was the first time you had ever noticed her, assuming she was either new to the school or kept to herself due to being quiet. The latter seemed to be false with the way she had no problems sticking up for herself before storming off, and you wondered what had her so upset in the first place.

Not like the school didn’t eventually have every student at that point. Being a mage proved to have its difficulties, even if you were more than human with perks most couldn’t even dream of. The emotional toll it could take on you at times was more than enough, and as you currently sat in your homeroom, tapping the end of your pencil against your exam you had long lost focused over, a certain dread began to fill you. You never signed up for juggling magic and spells along with mathematics and science.

Sighing, you grabbed your bag from the floor as well as the test on your desk before walking toward the front of the classroom, handing it to the teacher and informing her you didn’t feel well. She gave you a once over with pursed lips before nodding her head, red curls bouncing on each side of her face while dismissing you.

You passed a few frowns and questioning looks on your way out, gripping the leather strap of your bag tighter as you exited into the hall.

_What’s wrong with me?_ You shook your head, keeping your eyes low as the thoughts began to overwhelm you. Squeaky sneakers carried you down the steps at the end of the empty hall, taking your time and wondering how you could snap out of whatever had gotten you so down lately. _What will happen?_ Questions of the future clouded your mind.

_I’m sure going to miss Tzuyu._

_Will I be able to control myself?_

_Emotions sometimes get out of hand…_

“Ugh, so frustrating!” you snapped, barely to the bottom floor when your back hit the bricked wall of the staircase, sinking to the tiles with your head in your hands. Your bag hit the floor in a smack, a few pens and pencils and a pack of gum falling out as it toppled over, but you couldn’t worry, only pushing it far away from you out of absolute frustration as the thoughts continued to swarm your head.

_I’ll be on my own._

_I won’t have anyone to help me._

_Will I make human friends?_

Head lolling back against the wall, your eyes screwed shut, wishing more than anything you could disappear into the thin air you had the ability to control. The sudden shift in temperature went unnoticed by you, finding your skin burning in the moment as the problems bubbled in the pit of your stomach, reaching your throat after a few seconds to feel as if you were being strangled by the intrusiveness of doubt.

“Hey, uh, you okay?”

You never even heard her approach, assuming with her heavy, black boots her footsteps would at least be audible, so when you opened your eyes to spot the student from the day before, your body flooded with warmth as you quickly straightened your back.

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay,” you lied, and from the way she pursed her lips and raised her brows, it became evident she was not buying it. “Really, I’m just… I just don’t feel well, okay?”

A moment later, she took it upon herself to step closer, cautiously approaching until she sat with her legs crossed in front of you. “Fine, you don’t have to tell me. I understand, I’m a stranger.” She sighed before her lips puckered and her eyes rolled up in then. “But you can’t deny it’s more than just not feeling well when this staircase is practically a freezer.”

“What-” You blinked. “Huh?”

Watching her shiver, you tried to calm yourself, taking a deep breath in and out, unaware your emotions had gotten the better of you once again. She gripped the zipper of her leather Jackson to cover herself, and you noticed she was a lot less intimidating up close. As well her mood being drastically different from the day before, studying her lips curving in a smile once the temperature in the small stairwell began to rise.

“Wind mage?” She tilted her head to one side after asking, meeting your eyes lowered to the floor between the two of you. “You were the one out front of the school yesterday, huh? With that little water mage.”

“How-how’d you know?”

Her light chuckle took you by surprise. “I just do.” Her smile widened. “My name is Momo, by the way.”

You could feel your cheeks warming as you introduced yourself, forcing a bashful smile. “Yesterday you seemed-”

“Pissed off?” Her laughter echoed to the top of the stars, earning wide eyes and a grin from you. “Because I was. Stupid teachers expecting me to do this and that. We’re not human. We shouldn’t have to abide by stupid rules.”

You jaw dropped at her honesty. “Are you new here, or something?” The question wasn’t meant to be rude, only wondering why she had such a distaste for authority.

“Or something.” She smirked, and your heart beat twice as fast. “Wanna get out of here?”

 

 

“So you moved halfway across the country because you got kicked out of your old school?”

Momo had a lot of stories. She didn’t seem to mind filling you in no matter how many questions you asked as you sat near the lake behind the school, hidden between large tree trunks and kept cool beneath the shade of leaves swaying in the breeze.

“I went to a human school, so I don’t think I need to explain my parents getting upset whenever a teacher or some idiot boy would say the wrong thing and then, boom, an earthquake.” She had no problems laughing at her misfortune, either. Later you would remember how you fell in love with her smile twenty different times that day. “They were scared I was going to get caught. So, they sent me here where they promised I would learn how to control my emotions.”

“Sorry, that’s awful.” A heaviness weighed on your chest, realizing you had been scared to leave and be on your own, and momo was scared to have people telling her what to do. “Do you miss it? Your home?”

“Every second of every day.” She sighed, pulling blades of grass from the ground to tears apart mindlessly in her hands. Her smile faded, wondering if she, too, wanted to disappear. “I miss my friends. My family, even though they were beyond frustrated with me. I miss my room and I miss the snow.”

“The snow?” You giggled, finding her innocence endearing in the moment.

“My snow is the favorite thing about my home.” Her words burst with joy, but only for a moment, before her smile faded and the light in her eyes dimmed until it vanished entirely. “It was the only thing that could comfort me on the hard days. I was able to relax and control my emotions better back then.”

It seemed as if you weren’t the only one struggling with overcoming anxieties and doubts, and even if Momo was never aware of it, she had broken down a wall built in sudden insecurities and fear, and you would never be able to thank her enough.

 

 

After a few weeks, you had grown closer to Momo. She always waited on you after classes, and sometimes you did the same when you were dismissed early. She helped you concentrate on your focused spell for the semester, and you talked her through her most frustrating times so she didn’t destroy the school with an earthquake. She even got along well with Tzuyu, something you had worried over for only a bit thanks to wanting your oldest and newest friend to like one another, and any doubts were quickly cast aside when Tzuyu told you one night of how Momo reminded you of her older sister back home.

You were thankful she had come into your life on that horrible day in the stairwell, when you were breaking down, at your end, and at a loss of motivation or what to do about your future. And, being in the same year, had gained confidence in knowing you would never be alone - not when you had her.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this…”

And you wanted to show her how thankful you were, and how much she meant to you in such a short time getting to know her.

“Just… hush and keep calm, Tzuyu.”

“We’re going to get in trouble.”

“Not if you stay quiet.”

Even if it meant sneaking into the campus gym an hour before midnight with Tzuyu as your sidekick, just to surprise Momo. You had offered a promise of many trips to the bookstore (she was a bookworm) and dinner that you would pay for if she complied with your request. Hesitantly, she agreed after much begging on your part, which landed the two of you sneaking in the backdoor after swiping the key from a kid working with janitorial.

“It’s not like you to break rules, you know.” She groaned while following behind, hands and arms full of string lights as yours did the same. “Is Momo a bad influence on you? She is a bad girl, after all.” She snickered, knowing the opposite to be true.

You shook your head, ignoring her question and further comments to set up the lights around the gym, finding yourself in the middle of a perfect illumination of large, warm glowing bulbs to set the mood. Tzuyu eventually stopped complaining to assist, accomplishing your task just fifteen minutes before the clock would strike twelve.

“All set?” she asked with a sigh, words slurring from lack of sleep.

“Almost…” you informed her, smiling sweetly a moment later and she already knew you were up to something. “I need you to do one more thing.”

“What?” Her deadpanned expression told you she was tired, ready to go back to the dorm and sleep, but you had to finish your surprise quickly before Momo showed up at midnight.

“I need you to use your power and bring in all the moisture you can manage…”

“What?!” She frowned at your words. “We’re not supposed to-”

“I know! I know!” you interrupted in an urgent whisper. “I know we’re not supposed to use our power after school hours, but can you please do that for me? Just this once?”

Your puppy dog eyes and pout had no affect on her, watching her face remain as stone.

“Please,” you whined, knowing you were already risking too much by sneaking in, but for Momo, it had to be perfect. “Please. Please. Please. Please-”

“Okay!” she silenced you, causing you to grin foolishly. “Fine, just stop begging. I can’t believe she has you so whipped already.”

“Thanks, Tzuyu!” Your grin beneath the warm glow of many lights shown wide and bright as ever. “I owe you.”

“Yeah, yeah…” she grumbled, sleepiness overwhelming her as she hurried off to the back of the gym, stepping outside to pull the moisture from the air.

It was your turn, stepping to the middle of the gym, with lights all around and the bleachers pushed into the walls to offer the perfect space for your surprise. You closed your eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated, feeling all the energy surge through your body as the temperature dropped to earn goosebumps flooding your skin as a chill rushed down your spine.

Thoughts of the last few weeks with Momo raced across your mind. Picturing her smile in your head, your heart fluttered and stomach performed backflips. Remembering the times she helped you focus, helped you come down from overwhelming anxieties or frustrations, and promised you that you would be okay, no matter what happened, relaxed your mind more than you had ever experienced.

A slow, creaky door opening near the front of the gym caused your eyes to open, feeling a bit lightheaded when you laid your sights on a wide-eyed Momo with her jaw fallen open while cautiously stepping forward. Speechless, she scanned every inch of the gym, taking in the yellow glow of cheap lights, as well as the familiar rush of cool weather and the thing she had missed most from home.

“Snow?” Her bottom lip trembled as she spoke, not knowing whether to stare at you in the middle of the room with snowflakes falling past your fast or continue taking in the white, winter wonderland you had created just for her.

“Snow,” you repeated, grinning and finding her expression of shock adorable.

“This is why you told me to meet you here wearing my scarf and jacket?” she asked, words just above a whisper as she approached you in the middle of the gym. You giggled, nodding while taking in her bright pink, plaid scarf and dark, leather jacket, happy she agreed to such an odd request so easily.

“I wanted you to feel like home.” Reaching out, you took her hand covered in a pink mitten, not being able to hide your grin. “I know how much you’ve missed it.”

“This is…” she began, taking another look around the snow covered floors and little flurries zooming past your faces. “…wow. You did this all for me?”

“Well, our favorite water mage helped.”

“Tzuyu’s here?” Her excitement seemed to reach its peak, watching her eyes light up just like the yellow bulbs and her smile grow twice as wide.

“Here!” a soft, gentle voice squeaked, earning both of your heads to turn and spot Tzuyu peaking in from outside, still waiting in the back of the gym as a lookout.

Momo giggled, bursting with gratitude and excitement a second before wrapping her arms around you to pull you toward her. You gasped, before laughter filled the gym, warmth bubbling from the pit of your stomach each time she whispered a thank you in your ear. Over and over, the words left her lips, knowing you had brought the little piece of home she had been missing, completing her just a bit as she had done the same to you.

“I can’t believe you did this just for me.” When she pulled away, her voice trembled as her eyes began to glisten, causing your heart to swell twice as big, as well as ache at the thought of her emotions overwhelming her.

“Don’t cry,” you told her, frowning.

“I can’t help it,” she replied, the first tear staining her flushed cheeks. “How could I not when you did this? No one has ever done something so nice.”

“Just…” you began, eyes lowering a moment before you looked straight into her gaze, a split second before your lids closed and you leaned in. Lips pressed to the salty droplets against her cheek, kissing away the tears even if there were formed over something so sweet and kind. Still, you couldn’t see her like that, never wanting her to be anything but smiling and happy, kissing her cheek once more to rid her of the tears before backing away. “…don’t cry.”

Momo’s lips parted, surprise filling every portion of her face within arched brows and eyes growing twice as large. Then, her expression softened, a smirk forming on her lips as her skin blushed a rosy pink.

“Thank you,” she repeated, for what felt like the millionth time to her, earning your swollen heart to drum twice as hard.

Even if Momo missed her home, you made sure she could find comfort in having a new one with you.


	7. Coffee Break | Yeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [idol!reader/fangirl!yeri]

_A coffee_. That’s all you wanted. You wanted to be normal. Dress normally. Walk out of your apartment normally. Go down the street to the obscure coffee shop and get a coffee for yourself, like any normal person would..

Except, you were far from normal, and your pop star lifestyle wouldn’t allow you to go anywhere by yourself, or do anything on your own. You had an assistant. You had to protect yourself. And you weren’t sure at this point if you even owned an item of clothing that wasn’t bedazzled, sparkled, or in a funky shade of purple or pink.

But you were determined, pop star or not. No matter how many weeks your latest single had been on the top of the charts, you were still stubborn like you always had been. And you craved for the normalcy, even just for a _day_. _A morning_. _Fifteen minutes_ to walk to the coffee shop after digging out the only pair of sneakers you owned.

Your manager was going to be livid if she found out. Luckily, you were great a lying.

“White chocolate mocha, please!” You were beaming as you stood at the counter, ordering a drink your assistant never gets for you while the barista’s brows wrinkled in confusion from your excitement so early in the morning.

It was early. Too early, but early enough to where you hoped no one would spot you on the street. The last thing you needed was a swarm of paparazzi when you barely had any make-up on and you were sporting jeans and a faded band tee. Fortunately for you, the barista preparing your drink didn’t seem like the type to listen to top 40 radio.

In no time you had your drink in your hand as you slid a twenty dollar bill across the counter, informing him to keep the change as his eyes grew wide. Clearly, he thought you were crazy, but you were in such a good mood you didn’t mind as you excitedly told him thank you and rushed out of the shop.

The first sip of freedom felt like heaven. It had been so long since you were able to do something so simple for yourself, and with the sun shining brightly against your skin, and the only sound that could be heard around you was a few chirping birds, you truly felt like you were in heaven, even for a brief moment.

And the moment was definitely brief, you realized, as your eyes grew wide and your whole body tensed when you heard a simple call of your name, followed by a “ _I can’t believe it’s you_ ”.

You looked to your right, noticing a man sporting a wide grin, already reaching into his pockets to pull his cell phone out and snap a quick picture.

“Can I get your autograph?” He stepped closer, causing you to politely nod and smile. Truly the expression “ _grin and bear it_ ” had never been more accurate.

“Sure.” You shrugged, trying to downplay your disappoint that your freedom had only lasted what felt like a few seconds. “What’s your name?”

“Chris!” he replied excitedly, handing you a black sharpie, then pausing when he realized he had nothing for you to write on. “Here…” he said, rolling up the sleeve on his red, flannel shirt to bare his arm for you.

“On your arm?” you questioned, tilting your head to the side with your brows creasing. He eagerly nodded, causing you to shrug and sigh, because if you were being honest, it wasn’t the weirdest place you had signed an autograph before. You scribbled your name sloppily, handing him the marker back and praying he would be on his way as you cupped your coffee with both of your hands.

But when he shoved the sharpie back in his pocket, only to prepare his phone for another picture, you cringed. “What are you doing out here so early? And alone? They let you go places all by yourself?” He laughed, shaking his head. “If I were them, I wouldn’t let you out of my sight.”

“Yeah…” You looked away from him awkwardly taking as many pictures as he pleased. You were a celebrity, sure, but did this man not know the definition of personal space and privacy? “Um… I have to go. It was nice meeting you, though.” In your attempt to get away and get back to your apartment before your manager or assistant realized you had left, he had managed to step in front of you blocking your path and causing your heart to beat twice as fast for a split second.

“Hey, before you go, do you think I could call my friend really quick.” He already began to dial the number before you could respond. “He’s a huge fan as well!”

“I’m sorry, I really need to get going…”

“It will only take a second. Promise!”

“No, I can’t.” Your tone became sharp, attempting to step around him, and when he grabbed your arm loosely to stop you, your head jerked back to give him the nastiest of looks.

“Just one second! Just to say hello…” He was determined, and he was much, much bigger than you, which caused you to have an internal debate about giving him what he wanted or standing your ground. You had always had your manager or body guard to deal with pushy fans in the past, and now you instantly regretted your decision to sneak out of your apartment just to do _one_ thing for yourself.

However, before you could protest or he could demand any further, a soft, angelic voice snapped both of your gazes from one another. “There you are!”

It was a girl. A blonde, smiling, very cute girl that was rushing toward you at the speed of light, with her arm stretched out a second before she was pulling you away from the fan. “I’ve been wondering where you were! Turns out, when you said Lincoln Street, I thought you said _Lemon Street_! Silly me!”

“Huh?” you and the fan said in unison. You had no idea who this girl was, and you definitely knew there was no Lincoln _or_ Lemon Street anywhere near where you were.

“Oh, don’t play dumb.” She shook her head. “You can’t be mad at me just because I’m a few minutes late for our coffee date.” She giggled, causing you and your demanding fan’s eyes to grow wide at her casualness.

“Coffee date?” You cocked your head to the side, realizing the obnoxious fan was still standing there to watch the whole scene.

“Yes. We had scheduled a coffee date this morning.” She giggled, and continued to keep her arm linked with yours as she eyed the man up and down while continuing. “And I’m not the only one that’s late. The others will be here soon.”

She turned towards you, smiling wider and nodding slowly, and it wasn’t until a second later when everything clicked. “Oh, right!” You chuckled. “Coffee date…”

“Mhm,” she hummed, looking towards the wide-eyed, jaw-slacked fan. “So, I’ll be taking her from you now. Bye bye!”

With that, she shrugged innocently, smiled politely, waved cutely, and then turned the both of you away from him, arm still hooked around yours, to begin walking down the opposite path. It wasn’t until the two of you rounded the corner and were far away from the coffee shop did she let out the biggest, proudest laugh while releasing your arm.

“Oh my God!” She held her belly with her head tilting back, laughter echoing in the empty alleyway the two of you ended up in. “What a creep! I can’t stand guys like that. If I were you, I would have punched him!”

You were nearly shocked at her reaction, yet impressed she had pulled the extraction off so effortlessly. “I can’t believe you just did that. You probably just saved my life.” You shook your head, still in disbelief. “Thank you so, _so_ much.”

“No problem.” Her laughter finally died down, leaving her with a grin on her lips. “I saw him grab you so I had to spring into action. What is with guys like that?”

“I don’t know.” You shrug. “I guess since I’m a celebrity, they think-”

“Wait, you’re famous?!” Her eyes grew wide.

“Yeah… sensational pop star with a number one hit single, apparently.”

“Sorry, I only listen to death metal.”

You blinked, waiting for her to laugh or giggle or say “ _just kidding_ ”, but she remained the unchanged. You took in her appearance, scanning over her golden blonde hair, her pink cardigan, her denim jeans rolled up to her ankles, and her white sneakers, topping it all off with her matching pink and white bag on her shoulder, then frowned. “You don’t look like someone that listens to death metal…”

“Oh?” She raised a brow. “What does someone that listens to death metal look like?”

You paused, then realized you didn’t even know the answer to the question yourself. “I’m not sure.” You giggled.

“I’m just messing with you, anyway,” she stated honestly, grinning wider and causing your jaw to drop. “I do listen to you actually. I’m Yeri, by the way.”

You hesitated, still frowning as she extended her hand to shakes yours, and when you finally returned the gesture, all the muscles in your tense body relaxed. “Hi, Yeri.” You chuckled away any worries. “So you _do_ know who I am?”

“Of course,” she laughed. “Everyone does.”

“And you’re not freaking out?”

“Why would I?” Her gaze lowered, scuffing the toe of her shoe against the pebbles on the concrete. “You’re just a person, just like me.”

The words sounded like music to your ears. Finally, someone that knew who you were and didn’t treat you like a sideshow at a carnival. That didn’t gawk and take pictures, and didn’t scream your name right in your face to get your attention. “Thanks, Yeri.” Her eyes met yours, a smile returning to both of your faces. “I’m glad you can see me that way. And, you totally saved my ass back there.”

“It was nothing. Really.”

Neither of you had time to say much else before your phone began vibrating in your pocket, nearly scaring you half to death as you squeaked. You didn’t need to look to know who it was. “Sorry…” you huffed. “I really did have to get going back there. Neither my manager or my assistant know where I am and by now they’re probably freaking out.”

“No worries,’ she assured you. “I actually was on my way to class. My campus is three blocks from here, so I’m already late and my professor is probably going to chew my head off, so I need to get going as well.”

“Oh no…” You frowned. “I’m sorry I made you late.”

“Don’t worry about it.” She smiled, reaching to place a hand on your shoulder to tell you it really was no big deal, before letting it fall to her side. “It was definitely worth being late.”

Yeri said goodbye quickly, allowing you to text your persistent manager and let her know you were okay, before taking a moment, just a few more seconds, to enjoy the feeling of freedom. Though, after meeting Yeri, you didn’t mind not being normal once in awhile, if it meant getting a chance to meet someone like her.


	8. Quiet in the Library | Sana | M

_“Left and right sides of the brain… ability to operate independently… brain functions…”_

“Do you need a break?” You couldn’t hide your smirk as you watched your study partner, with her face an inch from the black and white pages of her Psychology textbook, mumble mindlessly to herself for the past five minutes while the two of you sat across from one another in the campus library. “Hello? Sana?”

“Huh-what?” She blinked, finally raising her head to look at you, hand flying to the back of her neck once she realized she had been in the same potion for far too long. A hiss spilled from her lips as she tended to the soreness.

“You’ve been reading the same line over and over for an entire minute,” you giggled, watching the realization set in on her face. “I think we should take a break.”

“Easy for you to say,” she huffed, rolling her eyes as she leaned back in her chair, “you haven’t been doing anything to get ready for our exam.” Her eyes flicked to your notebook open in front of you, allowing yours to follow to take notice of your absent-minded doodling that had you occupied between laughing at your partner.

“Still, you’re going to get a headache if you keep it up.” You brushed off her remark with a shrug. “How about we…” you hummed, finger drumming against your chin while thinking of a suitable excuse to tear her away from her books.

It wasn’t until an annoyed “shh” broke both of your concentrations, eyes peering up at the grey-haired, frowning librarian shuffling past your table. Once she was gone, Sana smacked her lips in irritation, knowing the two of you were being anything but loud.

“She’s so mean and grumpy,” Sana giggled, closing her textbook with a louder than usual slam, causing you to grin in return. “But I have an idea now, if you still want to take a break.”

The smirk on her lips warned you devious thoughts had popped into her head, and if you were anyone else you would have turned her away when she reached for your hand to pull you from your seat. However, you were no one else but the person being dragged along to the back of the library, stuffed between two shelves crowded with books as her hands pulled you close by the hips and her lips were hovering over yours a second later.

“Sana…” You breathed, name nearly catching in your throat from the way her suddenly lust-filled, hooded eyes stared at you in the subtle darkness of a hidden space. “What are you doing?” Her breath against your skin had a rush of goosebumps forming along your arms still at your sides, until she smirked one last time before her lips were meeting yours in a curious kiss.

She pulled away a second later, studying your expression after testing the waters. “You said you wanted to take a break.” She pecked your lips again, pulling away with a wider grin. It wasn’t like the two of you had never fooled around before, especially on those late nights studying in one of your dorm rooms where you had to keep your giggles quiet and your moans even more so.

But in the library, with an uptight librarian and other students walking by to catch you, you weren’t so sure either of you could remain quiet, or hidden enough to not get in trouble.

However, Sana was Sana, and you were you, and you couldn’t turn her away no matter what the situation was, noticing her twirl a blonde strand of hair around her finger as she awaited your next move with an eager smirk.

“Fine,” you huffed, gripping her by the hips to spin her around, her back pressing to the shelves of the bookcase before your mouth found its way to her neck. The whimpers she began to release once your tongue traced circles over her flesh told you she had no intention of keeping quiet, causing you to pull away with narrowed eyes.

“You can’t be loud like usual,” you warned her, earning another giggle that only tested your patience. “I mean it,” you scolded her, voice lowering to a needy whisper once your hands began to push the hem of her skirt higher, fingertips skimming over the ticklish sides of her thighs.

“I’ll be a good girl,” she teased, licking her lips with a raised brow and her tone told you not a trust her, but you couldn’t stop your hand from traveling. Fingertips brushed between her thighs, feeling the cotton panties she adorned and feeling her arousal soak the fabric as you slipped your hand back and forth.

Your mouth met hers once again, getting a better taste of her strawberry lip gloss while nibbling with a careful bite of her bottom lip and teasing with a tongue swiping out over her skin. Her breaths grew heavy as your fingers worked quickly, caressing her over her underwear, soaking the cotton, causing her legs to quiver around your motions when you applied pressure to her already swollen clit.

“We don’t have much time,” she whined, regretfully pulling your hand from between her shaking thighs, “make me come with your tongue.” It wasn’t a question, but you could tell in her tone she was begging, wanting nothing more than for you to taste her, lowering to your knees and slipping your tongue between her dripping folds.

And that’s what you did, not giving it a second thought of where you were or who could catch you, knees pressing to the floor, thankful you wore jeans that day as you raised her skirt higher, allowing her to hold it up for you against her stomach. The view of her white cotton panties, now soaked with her juices thanks to your fingers, left you breathless, having to wait for Sana to place her hand on the side of your face to encourage you to go further, snapping you back to reality.

You leaned in, gripping the base of her panties to tug to the side, revealing her glistening lips, swollen and puffy and just begging to be licked. Your eyes glanced up at her looking down at you, lips parted, lids nearly closed shut, waiting on you give her what she wanted and when you did, tongue flicking out over her slit, you couldn’t tear your gaze away. Her eyes shut tight when you pressed against her clit, lips trembling with your hands running along the length of her thighs, gasps filling the small space when you teased circles against her flesh.

You could feel her legs trembling beneath your palms when you flicked your tongue back and forth, eyes never leaving her face as you watched her expression shift in pleasure. Her brow wrinkled. Her bottom lip became snug between her teeth. And it only encouraged you to quicken your pace, tasting her juices dripping out for you, loving the way she bit down harder on her lip to keep quiet.

You wrapped your lips around, sucking lightly on her clit to have her leaning forward, fingers entangling themselves within the strands of your hair, gaping, so, so close to crying out and you knew she was reaching her limit of being able to keep her composure as you smiled on the inside before pulling away. You returned to caressing her clit back in forth in slow motions, such steady, slow motions that tended to her most sensitive area and she couldn’t help but to release a quiet, yet drawn out moan from the sensation.

Her legs twitching against your hands told you she was becoming close. Laps around her clit quickened, finally giving her the extra push she needed when you slipped a hand between her thighs to ease your middle finger within her tightening walls.

“Oh my-” she squeaked, losing her voice mid-sentence as her head rolled back against the shelf and her hips began to buck against your face. Inserting another finger, you pushed them deeper within her, curling the digits to draw out every last bit of pleasure, mouth still working her clit, licking, sucking, tasting and giving her the pleasure she needed to send her over the edge.

A final gasp hit your ears before her body tensed and she released with your mouth still between her thighs. Limbs shaking, breathless moans filled the air, trying her hardest to remain quiet but with you still teasing her tongue as she came undone you couldn’t blame her for her noises of pleasure.

When you finally pulled away, easing your fingers from within her and licking your lips, her body slumped into the shelf, waiting on your to fix her skirt for her before rising from the floor. You couldn’t hide your grin, loving the way she looked so breathless and worn out from your doing.

“We-we need to go,” she simply muttered, looking to her left and right to make sure to coast was clear, before smirking while reaching for you, pressing a quick kiss against your flushed lips before pulling away. “I _really_ want to return the favor.”


	9. Remedy | Taeyeon | M

Taeyeon looks too adorable in her pajamas (actually, your pajamas) that you just can’t leave her be. She sits with her legs crossed beneath her as the book her tired eyes scan over rests in her lap, and all you can focus on is the way the strap of her baby blue top has fallen from her shoulder and how her teeth nibble on her bottom lip when she concentrates.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” When she teases you, your eyes widen, not realizing she noticed you even while reading the chapter in her novel. A light-hearted giggle follows the words, her eyes shifting to you with a lick of her lips. “Like what you see?”

A smile spreads over your lips before you answer. “Of course.” Then you sigh, all grins fading as her brow wrinkles. “But…”

“But?” She asks, brows now rising.

“But…” The word lingers on your tongue for a moment, eyes rolling up in thought. “Well, you’ve been reading for a while, and…”

“And?” she asks again, snickering.

“…and I’m a bit bored. A bit lonely. Mostly cold and needy.” It’s true, and the pout on your lips confirms as she closes the book to toss to the coffee table in front of her, making sure not to knock over her empty mug that used to be full of hot chocolate.

“So, what should we do about that?” she asks, reaching to tug lightly against your flimsy, grey t-shirt. You follow the pull until your lips brush against her own with her breath hot against your cheek once she tilts her head.

“I had a few things in mind.” A sly grin forms at the corners of your mouth a second before her skin is pressed to your own, warming your entire body with just one touch as the smell of lavender fills your nose.

Once her back falls against the sofa you have ample room to fit snug between her parted thighs, soft moans beginning to be shared between you both as her fingers wrap firmly around your neck. You can’t help yourself, touching her is what you have been dying to do, so your palm presses to her thigh before slipping low enough to earn a whimper from her lips.

When your fingers press to her clothed center, her lips leave yours once her jaw falls open, another soft moan escaping her to fill your ears. You can’t help but to grin, slipping your fingers up and down to tease her through her pajamas, seconds before her hands lower down to your chest. Taking you by surprise, cold fingertips find their way beneath your shirt, brushing over your skin until her thumbs begin to tease two hardened nipples.

Your back arches to push your chest into her hands, inviting her to do as she wishes while you begin to tug on the elastic of her thin pajamas pants. Her fingers pinch and squeeze your nipples ever so lightly, drawing out a few gasps while making it difficult to concentrate on getting your hand between her thighs once again, yet you succeed after a moment to slip your palm over her slit, feeling the dampness of her growing arousal against your skin.

Taeyeon’s actions halt for a moment, getting lost in the way you touch her as her eyes flicker before fluttering to a close and her breaths catch in her throat. Your palm is replaced by two fingers slipping up and down her slit, teasing her gently beneath her pajamas while thankful she decided to forget her panties for the evening.

A steady stream of soft, delightful moans spill from her lips as you raise your body for a moment to take in her slacked jaw and eyes screwed shut, all the while reaching with your other hand to tug her loose pajama pants down her hips, giving yourself better access. Once the elastic is resting against her thighs, you finally notice the glistening of her juices against her skin, realizing how worked up she had become.

A smirk forms as you dip your head back down to her lips, silencing her noises of pleasure for a moment while pressing your fingers to her clit. Bliss fills her in the form of small circles against the swelling bud, drawing out each whimper against your lips she releases. It doesn’t take long for her moans to be accompanied by her rolling her hips to meet the friction between her thighs, and your patiences begins to wear thin as you notice her struggling to clamp them around your hand.

“I can feel you getting so, so wet,” you tease her, lust dripping from every word as the ache between your own thighs grows. You’re not sure how much longer you can hold on, loving the way her face twists with pleasure and her body begs you for more, yet needing a release of your own just from watching her.

The moment you slip your fingers from her clit to ease inside of her, Taeyeon’s legs tighten around your body, trembling as a subtle gasp hits your ears. Your mouth lowers to her jaw, pressing kisses here and there until your teeth scrape lightly across the skin of her neck, earning a breathy whimper of your name. By the time you’re curling your fingers inside of her you had already moved to her chest, thankful her top with the loose straps has already fallen off her shoulders to provide easy access for your lips to wrap around her hardened nipple after lowering the fabric just a bit more.

“I wanna-wanna come,” she exhales, hips moving against your hand in slow rolls once your thumb presses to her clit. Her nails dig into your side, letting you know just how good you’re making her feel even if her symphony of moans are enough validation. “I’m getting… getting close.” She becomes so breathless as you tease her nipples with flicks of your tongue while drawing her end closer, fingers curled inside of her to hit her most sensitive spot and thumb circling her aching, swollen clit.

You know she won’t last much longer, making your desire to fill her with pleasure rise as your mouth lowers down her body, pulling your hand from between her thighs only momentarily to earn a dissatisfied moan in return. However, once Taeyeon catches on as you begin to peel the pajama bottoms from her body to toss to the floor, she remains content until the moment your tongue slips between her folds to taste her juices.

Breathy curses and gasps and whimpers fill the air as you part her thighs with both palms pressed against her heated skin, tongue circling her clit to draw out every single noise of pleasure she tries to hide behind a bitten lip. From the way she trembles against your hands, you know she’s getting closer and that’s when you decide to allow her to linger on the edge of ecstasy for a moment as you lower your motions to her dripping center, tasting her juices to watch her squirm while she becomes impatient.

“P-please,” she mutters a moment before you lick back up to her clit and circle the swollen bud once again. You focus all your attention on getting her off while watching her come undone before you. A final gasp fills the living room, her thighs tighten around you where even your hands can’t keep them apart, and her hips push against your eager mouth while you never stop sucking against her clit until the moment her body slacks before you.

You pull away grinning, wiping your mouth with a satisfied smirk as she lays breathless before you. You lick your lips of any remnants of her arousal before lowering yourself to kiss her lips once, and in attempting to pull away, she clutches your t-shirt just like before to pull you back in for seconds. A soft moan vibrates her skin from your lips, allowing her to taste herself on your tongue a few seconds before settling on your heels.

However, as Taeyeon regains her mind and energy, a devilish grin forms on her lips, only a second before she’s rising to pull her flimsy top from her body to toss aside and leave her bare.She pushes you against the sofa before attacking your lips playfully, soft chuckling between the kiss while taking you by surprise.

“Clothes off,” she commands, though still slightly shaken from the pleasure once she begins to pull your t-shirt over your head, followed by her tugging on your thin pajama shorts.

You sit before her in nothing but a pair of skimpy, peach-colored panties, and Taeyeon is quick to tug them aside with her finger hooking into the base of the fabric as she peppers kisses over your lips, cheek, and jaw. Your body melts into the couch, allowing her to have her way as her lips ghost over your neck the moment she reaches to tease your slit with a single finger.

“You’re already soaked, baby,” she informs you with a satisfied groan following, as if you weren’t aware how worked up you had gotten yourself pleasuring her. The ache between your thighs already warned you how much you would be dripping by the time she touched you, yet it came as a surprise to her.

Your only reply is a soft whimper of her name, hips pushing toward her to ask for more. The need for release grows and your entire body flushes with heat, desire, lust, once her fingers press to your clit.

“Tell me what you want,” she orders you, “let me hear you say it.”

_She’s getting cocky_ , you think, knowing after reaching her end she is in a position to be, yet you can’t deny her request.

“Make me come,” you gasp, eyes shutting tight, head lolling back, “please. With your tongue.” Dying to receive the same treatment, you push all pride aside seconds before she dips her head lower, opening your eyes long enough to see the wicked smirk on her lips before her tongue darts out to lick a single stripe up your slit.

Your hips jerk in response, thighs threatening to close if it weren’t for steady palms pressed against them.  She repeats the motion, earning soft moans in return when her tongue finds your clit to slip up and down, if only to tease. However, you find it hard to care when bliss fills you instantly, loving the way she knows exactly what you like as she performs slow, steady circles around and around.

The same stream of noises slip from your lips you previously earned from her, gently rocking your hips against her tongue to get lost in the pleasure she offered. Your hands lowered to cup your own breasts as soft whimpers of her name mixed with curses filled the room, feeling her tongue quicken with its pace around your clit.

Just as you’re slipping away to heaven with her mouth against your skin, Taeyeon surprises you by lining up two fingers to ease them inside your clenched walls, curling the digits a moment later. A gasp spills from within, back arching from the sofa as your hands lower to entangle fingers into strands of her hair.

Taeyeon realizes your end is near as she continues to gently pump her fingers against the spot that has you seeing stars, tongue working against your clit before her lips wrap around to lightly suck the swollen, aching bud. Your jaw slacks. Your body trembles. Your eyes remain shut tight and the noises you release fade into silence as the first rush of bliss swells and surges through you.

Every limb, finger, and toe tingles with electricity and Taeyeon never pulls her mouth away as you ride out the pleasure against her tongue and fingers. Moans and gasps and whimpers pour from your lips a moment later, getting lost in the ecstasy, getting lost in the moment, and getting lost in the way that she knows to love you best.

When she finally pulls away, you’re left breathless and motionless on the sofa, other than your thighs still quivering as the remnants of pleasure trickle through your body. Your mind is a mess and between your thighs even more so, knowing the both of you need a hot, relaxing shower to come down before bed.

“So, still bored, lonely, cold, and needy?” she asks with words taunting you with every syllable and a teasing grin. You quickly shake your head, chuckling while staring up at her behind sleepy eyes.

“Of course not,” you quickly reply, leaning forward to grip her by the waist and pull her close. “Well, maybe a little cold. But that’s nothing we can’t fix together.”

Her lips lingering on yours after you finish speaking sparks the warmth you need inside of you with a kiss, knowing that whatever the problem is - whether you’re bored, lonely, cold, or needy - Taeyeon is always the remedy.


	10. Mischievous | Wheein

Wheein had gotten herself into trouble plenty of times. As much was expected from a witch in training such as herself. She would start fights should could barely finish, turn nasty boys into mice-dog hybrids with no idea of how to turn them back, and as always, cast good luck charms on herself with hopes of passing all of her finals, to only manage finding a few dollar bills on the ground during the week.

Wheein was trouble, sure, but she was _your_ trouble, and nothing could convince you to have it any other way.

“What did you do _this_ time?” You sighed while settled in the back of your used bookstore you luckily had gotten the position of manager to, white bandage in hand and tape in the other as you asked.

“Well, you see…” She huffed, and groaned, and exhaled slowly when you began to wrap her hand that was cut and bloodied from _Lord knows what_. “You know what, the _what and how_ of the situation doesn’t matter much.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, gulping.

“No?” You raised a brow, scooting closer to her on the floor to make sure the bandage was extra tight as she tried to scoot away with a hiss, knocking a few books over that surrounded the two of you.

“Nope,” she beamed, forcing a smile as you tied the knot just a bit too tight. “Not when I have you here forever to keep me safe!”

Even if she was _your_ trouble, you couldn’t help but to become slightly annoyed. A witch should have her guard up and be careful of her surroundings at all times. Be clever, and bright, and intelligent. Wheein lacked in a few of those areas thanks to her clumsiness and her inability to think before acting, and it seemed as if you were always there to pick her up, clean her wounds, and send her on her way for her to do it all over again.

“Are-are you mad at me?” she muttered, head lowering as her gaze fell to her bandaged hand in her lap.

And even if you wanted to be angry, and you wanted for once to turn her away so she would learn her lesson, and learn to be careful, and learn to be on her toes… _“No, Wheein…”_ You just couldn’t bring yourself to do such things.

You reached for her, with her eyes following as you held her injured hand to your lips, kissing the cloth that covered her wound, looking into her eyes for her to realize that even if she messed up, she would always have you there to keep her safe.

A moment later you tugged on the knot, allowing the bandage to fall free from her hand, revealing the unbroken, unharmed skin beneath.

“Wow, did you-” Her words fell short as the situation sunk in that you had healed her once again, just like so many times before when she didn’t even realize it.


	11. Caution | Bora

Crushes were always difficult. The heart fluttering, daydreaming curses that plagued even the best of people at least once in their life, and no matter how distracting, or frustrating, or disappointing it could be admiring someone from afar, you could never tell your heart to give it a rest.

Having a crush on the girl next to you in your early morning Physiology class proved to be worse, because like you, she was shy, and standoffish, and never went out of her way to make friends with anyone in the class. She kept to herself, and her chipped nail polish told you she had a nervous habit, which also made it harder to approach her.

You didn’t even know her name. You thought you had heard it on the first day of class (because really that’s the only day professors care of you’re there) but you couldn’t recall it for the life of you. All you knew was, she had a gorgeous smile you only saw when she giggled at another student saying something funny, she had eyes you could get lost in, and she had a name you were ever so determined to find out.

“Okay class, quiz time!” The professor enthusiastically passed out test papers to every row as the students groaned. You watched your crush receive her’s besides you before she was quickly scribbling her info in the top, right corner.

Then it hit you. If you could just lean over and take a quick glance, you could find out her name.

You looked to you right, stretching your neck a little and cursing at your poor eyesight from not being able to decipher the blurry letters. The name  was written too small to read, and with the professor eyeing all the students while muttering a ‘ _you may begin_ ’, the last thing you wanted to do was to look suspicious.

You turned to focus on your own test, quickly reading through the questions and circling choices _A though D_ , happy you had studied diligently the night before. You were done in minutes, which left your mind time to wonder if you could get away with another quick peek.

You turned to her again, noticing her fumbling with her Jean jacket and biting on the end of her pencil. _God, was she cute_. But you couldn’t get distracted. You had a mission that you told yourself you needed to complete before you ran out of time.

Another quick stretch of your neck, with your eyes darting between her paper and the professor at the front of the glass. Just a little bit more, with your body leaned over the rail of the uncomfortable school desks. An inch further, and…

“Are you trying to cheat?” Your eyes darted up at the whisper, coming face to face with her and the frown on her face. She looked appalled, and it had you straightening your back to lean away from her.

“No, sorry, I-”

“No talking…” the professor warned, looking in your direction above the rim of her glasses from the front of the room..

You shrunk down in your seat. Your crush shook her head, before filling in her last answer and flipping her paper over.

You wanted nothing more than to disappear.

After class was over and the tests were handed in, you bolted from the room, hand holding the strap of your bag tight and not looking back for anything. You needed to get away from there. You were beyond embarrassed, and not to mention disappointed that you most likely ruined any chance you had talking to your crush.

“There goes the most gorgeous smile,” you huffed when you made it to the courtyard, tossing your bag on the nearest picnic table before slouching into the bench, “ _and those eyes_.” You couldn’t pout any harder. She thought you were a cheater, and you were silly to think you could get away with something so, well, _silly_ , instead of just pretending to be a normal human being and actually ask for her name.

You continued to curse at yourself in your head when you felt a tap on your shoulder.

“What?” Your reply was muffled in the arms your head managed to get lost in during your pity party.

Another tap to your shoulder, and a soft ‘ _excuse me_ ’ had you perking up, turning around to once again to come face to face with _Ms. Gorgeous Smile and Perfect Eyes_.

“Oh, um…” You stumbled to your feet, noticing a hint of that smile on her lips. “Hi,” was all you could manage.

“Hi,” she replied, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear with one hand, the other holding a few books close to her chest. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure. Yes! Anything…” You couldn’t help but to feel like you were in a dream when she spoke. Every syllable sounded perfect. Every word made your heart beat faster. Her voice was just as perfect as her smile and eyes, and dammit if you weren’t crushing even harder from hearing it.

“Were you really cheating off of me back there?”

Then you snapped back to reality, realizing she was only talking to you because of the ridiculous stunt you pulled. God, why couldn’t you be a normal human being? You blamed cute girls.

“No,” you sighed feeling defeated. She was either going to think you were a cheater or think you were a weirdo, so you decided to go with the truth. “This is going to sound so unbelievable and awkward.”

“It’s okay,” she encouraged you, and there your heart went again along with her smile widening.

“I don’t know your name,” you confessed, “and it’s bugging me because I, well, I think you’re really cute?” The words came out as if you were asking for permission, as if you wanted to know it was a valid excuse.

“Oh…” Her smiled faded, eyes lowering to the ground. “Oh?”

“And I am just really shy, okay? And it’s hard for me to talk to people.” You were stepping from side to side, feeling like a complete idiot the more you talked. “And it’s harder with really cute people, like you.”

“Oh.” Her brows twitched in understanding, and her once wide eyes settled to their normal size.

That was it. You had ruined it, and you could tell by the way she stood in silence, and tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth, and stared at the ground that it was over.

And the way she laughed a second later, and set her books down, and grabbed a pen before reaching for you hand had your heart stopping in your chest and your mind going blank.

“I’m Bora,” she said, scribbling something in your hand, causing you to look down to realize it was a set of numbers. “And you’re not weird.”

“I’m not?” Your eyes flickered between her eyes and your hands, seconds away from pinching yourself because it could not be real.

“No.” She shrugged. “And I think you’re cute, too.”

A giggle from her had you nearly melting where you stood. “Really?”

She nodded again. “I have class in a few, but text me later and we’ll grab a coffee or something.”

You gulped before you could say anything else embarrassing, and deciding on telling her your name with a trembling voice. She repeated it, deciding she liked that way it rolled off her tongue, and said it once more to get your full attention.

“Yeah?” you answered with curiosity.

“Next time you want to know something about me,” she began, then leaned in closer where her voice was only a whisper, “just ask.”


	12. Somethin' Kinda Cozy | Irene

The notes you scribbled between blue lines on white sheets of paper had long gone blurred in your vision from the amount of time you had already spent in the school library, your nose in different books trying to cram for the upcoming exams and an ache forming in your head you knew would be difficult to rid yourself of. Your lids grew nearly too heavy to hold open by the time the sun began to set and the chill from the cool air overtook the warmth that once filled the room, causing you to wrap yourself tighter in the beige sweater you claimed was comfiest only due to it not being your own, but Joohyun’s.

Thoughts of her cute smile that could warm your entire existence raced across your mind, distracting you from your studies for a moment as daydreams began to fill your head. Visions of cuddling next to her in front of a warm fireplace, hot cocoa in hand with your comfiest, snuggliest blankets and sweaters around you both, had you grinning to yourself before you remembered just where you were.

Unfortunately for the two of you, becoming cozy in her embrace would have to wait due to you needing to work through the night on preparing for your tests and Joohyun having to cover a friend’s shift at the diner she worked at. Sighing, the tip of your pen tapped against the notebook your eyes began to scan across once more, trying your best to focus even if the inviting thoughts of being with the one you loved on the chilly night flooded your mind enough to have you body aching for her.

The words became a blur once more, seconds before your mind drifted away, eyelids heavy enough to begin fluttering close as your head nodded off, daydreams quickly becoming real dreams in a matter of moments. It wasn’t until you felt the comforting familiarity of two arms wrapping around your waist did your eyes pop open, heat overwhelming your body at the realization of your dream coming to life.

“Joo-Joohyun?” you giggled while sleepily muttering, turning to face the one you had missed most. Her wide smile greeting you and eyes sparkling just like the full moon outside sent your heart fluttering, noticing just how much you had missed her when she was away. “I thought you were working all night…” You studied her up and down in her usual, blue waitress attire with a red bandana that held her hair from her face, and it wasn’t until you realized she had been wearing her own version of the comfiest sweater did it catch your eye when you knew it belonged to you. The two of you always had your own ways to be with one another when apart, and the thought earned a smirk on your lips.

“Surprise!” Settling in a chair next to you, her arms never left your body, finding just as much comfort in you  as you did with her. “I got off early because I wanted to see you so badly!”

Before you could say much else, those same arms were pulling you against her, face burying in her neck while squeezing her in return as you held her close. Once again your eyes closed, finding the more relaxation in her hug than you could anywhere else and your tired body was more than thankful for it.

“I missed you,” you admitted, voice mumbled against the sweater she wore. “You smell nice.” And then she giggled at your words, earning your own laugh to slip from your lips as you pulled away.

“Oh, please!” she huffed, nudging you playfully. “I need a shower immediately! I smell like fried foods and coffee.”

“My favorite smell,” you joked, grinning as she rolled her eyes and you continued to have trouble keeping your own open.

“Studying hard?” She frowned at the sight, bottom lip protruding in a pout out and you never wanted to kiss her more.

“Literally to the point I think I’ve lost my sanity.” Chuckling, you realized you were half serious, causing her brow to wrinkle while quickly slamming your textbook closed.

“Well,” she began, scooting closer to where her lips were only an inch from yours, “you want to know my favorite smell?”

“Hm?” you hummed, already aware of the thoughts swarming her head, as well as knowing you were already on board with any plan she had.

“Cinnamon apple bubble bath, with scalding hot water to wash away all the misery from today.” You couldn’t help but to giggle, nodding your head in agreement. “And then after, we can snuggle together after lighting a few candles to set the mood.”

“The mood for… what?” You raised your brows in amusement, watching her smile grow.

“For cuddling, what else?” She smacked her lips. “I’ve been on my feet for half the night and you’re already falling asleep, we won’t have energy for much else.”

Of course, you could do nothing but agree with her, knowing her plans were exactly what you had been wishing for since you first entered the library. You wasted no more time as you gathered your things to head out to enjoy the rest of the night with Joohyun, full of apple cinnamon bubble baths, take out for the two of you, followed by cuddling, and falling asleep on the couch to your favorite movie in the warmth of blankets and her arms.


	13. Take Care | Optional Bias

For as long as you’ve known her, she’s been your solace on days that seem to drag on and leave you exhausted, both mentally and physically. She’s the warmth you need when you walk through the door and spot her smile, her eyes guiding you to her and her voice easing your worries. A simple peck on the lips as the memories of a hard day become just that while they slip from your mind, and arms around your waist prove time and time again it’s the perfect remedy to heal any stress, or tension, from your body.

It’s become a ritual at this point. She texts to ask how you’re day is going, and if she senses you’re not doing too well, she has take-out and a movie prepared by the time you get home. It gives you something to look forward to, knowing she will be awaiting your arrival to pull you into her arms, kiss your lips, and have you forgetting all about any bad day as if it’s a distant memory.

“C’mon,” she tugs you toward the kitchen where she’s readied plates and silverware, “I got your favorite.”

The two of you eat and catch up with cheeks full of food, making sure to swallow before laughing at something so tiny it almost shouldn't be funny. She reaches to hold your hand across the small dining room table every now and then in the middle of her rambling about this and that, and you know she doesn’t even realize she’s doing it, which makes it all the more comforting. You give her palm a gentle squeeze before she pulls away to shove another bite into her mouth, and you grin at her puffy cheeks while she chews in a hurry to continue talking.

“Go get a shower,” she tells you with a kiss on your temple before collecting the dirty plates, “I'll clean up.”

You know there's no use in arguing with her when she wants to care for you. Normally the two of you would clean together, not missing a chance to do the simplest tasks with one another, but she's persistent on ridding you of your bad day in every way possible. All you can do is smile her way before she disappears to place the dishes in the sink, and then you make your way to jump in the shower.

By the time you undress after turning the faucet, the hot water eases the tension in your muscles and it's just what you needed, though you don't mention it to her just yet. When she lingers in the bathroom to rest against the sink just as you're washing your hair, you assume she's aware you're already in better spirits from listening to you humming the song stuck in your head to mix with the shower’s stream hitting your body.

“Want to join me?” you offer after wiping away the fog on the shower door to spot her glancing toward you with a grin.

“If I do, we will be too tired to watch the movie,” she replies with a giggle, her figure disappear beneath the steam once you begin rinsing the strawberry-scented shampoo from your hair. You know she's right, as always, so you say nothing else while finishing your shower, and she's waiting on you with a fresh towel the moment you pull back the shower door.

She doesn't hesitate to wrap your dripping body up in the towel, nor does she wait to kiss your wet lips, giggling against your skin. She doesn't complain when a few droplets soak through her t-shirt to cause you to realize it's actually your shirt she's wearing, but you don't complain, either. _It looks better on her_ , you think, and you say nothing when the thought has a grin forming on your lips.

“What's so funny?” she asks, but you only shrug and slip past her to dismiss her question, making your way to the bedroom the two of you share to steal one of her t-shirts in return.

When you return to meet her in the living room, she already has the movie in the DVD player while she waits for your company next to her on the couch. But instead, you take a seat between her legs on the floor before slyly passing her your hairbrush and slipping the towel wrapped around your head to the floor.

“Please,” you whine while she giggles, and you're both aware her braiding your hair has become a ritual all its own. After pressing play on the movie you have both seen a hundred times and never fails to brighten your bad days, she scoots closer to run the brush over your hair, playing with the strands as they air dry.

Your eyes begin to flutter not even ten minutes into the movie, comfortable, relaxed, enjoying the way her gentle touch as she plays with your hair calms your nerves and soon, you're hardly paying attention. The exhaustion from the day sets in, and her care eases you enough to make falling asleep between her legs on the floor tempting.

“Are you paying attention?” she asks. The moment her soft voice brings you back to reality, you realize you have missed enough of the movie not to care anymore.

“Of course,” you tell her, obviously fibbing and it causes her to smack her lips. But she says nothing, realizing your hair is dry enough to form a messy, loose braid that will fall out by the time you're ready for bed, enjoying her attentive care regardless.

“You're not falling asleep on me, are you? Your favorite part of the movie is coming up!” Her chuckle tells you she already knows the answer even before your heavy eyelids give you away the moment she leans down to look over your shoulder.

“N-Nope…” You yawn the word to earn more laughter, and soon she's pulling you up on the couch next to her. You can't resist allowing her arms to wrap around you to pull you against her, enjoying her warmth, the faint smell of her flowey perfume, and the comfort that is her embrace as she mends the troubles of a hard day, just like always.


	14. Drunken Courage | Jennie Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is a drabble from a drabble game i'm completing on my tumblr (hobismorning) so all of these will be halloween/fall themed ^_^)

You swear if one more child knocks on your door only to take off running with stomping feet down the apartment’s hallway, you’ll _eat him_. You know it’s only a silly joke between friends that are too excited for Halloween, with too much energy until their parents take them trick-or-treating. It’s most likely those kids on the floor below, you think. You run into them sometimes on your way down as you’re leaving, and they do nothing but snicker and stare anytime you’re around.

That’s what you get for baring your fangs to scare them a few months prior, hoping they would get the hint and leave you alone. It’s not like you hate children, but they’re too nosy, too loud, and too, well, _tasty_. You’re not going to out yourself as a vampire just for losing your cool with one of them, even if they think you’re only joking when you promised to eat them and their parents if they didn’t stay far away from you.

You grin at the thought at you slam the door shut for the final time, your black cat Whiskers purring as she rubs against your ankles.

“You’re hungry, too?” Bending over, you pick her up to cradles her in your arms. “I could just eat you and it would solve both our problems.”

Whiskers meows and wiggles in your arms to be set free while you chuckle at the thought as you make your way to fill her dish with food. It’s not like you would actually eat her, or the kids downstairs, or anyone at all. You never even feed off of a human that doesn’t want it, but your stomach is growling as you grow far too hungry. It’s been a few days since you last fed, and sometimes the thought crosses your mind to find someone to devour and allow your natural instincts to take over because it’s in your nature, but after being turned only a few years ago, you try your best to still live a normal, human life.

Another knock at the door tempts you into making an exception, however. You storm over to the sound, pulling the door to you and expecting to come face to face with the naughty children before they can get away. However, the sight of your startled, wide-eyed, gaping neighbor surprises you.

“Expecting someone else?” she asks, giggling and tucking long strands of black hair behind her ear.

“No, sorry, Jenne,” you begin to apologize, and if you were human the embarrassment would surely catch up to your cheeks in a wave of heat. “Those kids keep playing around in the hall and-”

“Knocking on your door?” She leans closer as she asks, all before resting against the doorframe to allow you to get a hint of her flowery perfume. Her eyes seem to sparkle as her smile widens, and it’s these moments you wish you were still human to know exactly how hard your heart would be beating when you look at her.

“Yeah, that,” you chuckle.

“Mine too,” she tells you. “But, I’m not a kid playing a prank, just a neighbor wondering if you had a portable phone charger. Me and some friends are going out for Halloween and I know my phone is going to die recording how many times Jisoo screams herself silly.”

As she talks, you tell yourself you could listen to her sweet voice and stare at her gorgeous smile all day. Mixed with the way her eyes light up as she speaks with excitement, you almost forget what she is asking in the first place.

“Oh, sure, one second,” you say, motioning for her to come in. You begin to search for where you left your power bank as she steps inside your apartment, only to squeak when she sets eyes on your cat.

“Oh, cute kitty!” She doesn’t hesitant picking up Whiskers to snuggle in her arms, and the cat’s purring is as loud as ever.

“Be careful,” you warn her, shifting through the mess of a small stack of old bills and papers on your coffee table until you spot what you’re looking for, “she’s cute, but she bites.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Jennie begins, snuggling her cheek up to Whiskers’ face, and for a moment you realize you might be a bit jealous, “she’s so cute, I don’t mind if she bites me.”

For a second you wonder if the same applies to other things, but you shake it off while scolding yourself for even thinking the thought. _You’re too hungry_ , you tell yourself, _get it together._

“Here you go.” Jennie releases Whiskers to take the charger from you with a grin.

“Thanks so much!” Her bubbly personality never fails to put you in a good mood, and it’s one of the things that makes you feel most human. However, being around her while wishing your cheeks could warm with embarrassment, wishing you could feel your heart race, and hearing her blood suddenly pumping a bit faster as her heart rate quickens reminds you that you’re the furthest thing from human in the moment, and far too hungry.

“Hey, if you wanna join us,” she says, stalling at your front door, “that would be cool. I would have someone to hold on to when we go to the haunted houses.”

Her smile suddenly fades as she realizes what she says, then tries to play it off with a chuckle, eyes falling to the floor. By now you can hear every single beat of her heart like a drum in your ears, and it has you paying attention to not only the sweet smell of her perfume, but her blood as well. You can just imagine the first drop on your tongue, wishing to savor every moment as you drink from her. Gulping, you blink a few times to rid yourself of the thoughts, knowing you need to find food the moment she leaves.

“Ah, thanks,” you begin, looking down at your feet and praying your fangs won’t pop out from just getting a hint of her blood and her racing heart, imagining the noise she would make the moment you press the sharp tips to her sensitive skin, “but that sounds too scary for me.”

Jennie giggles and nods, not wanting to pressure you, and maybe there’s a bit less pressure on herself as well. She thanks you again before heading back to her apartment across the hall, and finally you release the tension in your shoulders once you shut the door behind her, fangs finally popping out after struggling to keep them contained.

 

 

The best thing about Halloween is finding all the options for dinner. Typically the places you choose to eat are disguised as sandwich joints or sushi restaurants, having to ask for a special item on the menu to receive the vampire’s choices, and even then the options are slim to none. Tonight, the streets are lined with advertisements, if you know where to look. The restaurants are loud and proud with their creepy menu items, playing it off as nothing more than Halloween spirit.

You quickly decide you’re in the mood for _fairy_ as you pass all the warm bodies on the street, realizing you have only tried it once, and it’s not often you get the option without paying more than the blood is worth. You spot a sign on the sidewalk beneath a dim streetlight, advertising fairies, humans, witches, and…

“Mermaid?” Your stomach churns at the thought as you step inside the small restaurant decorated in purple lights and cheap, plastic Halloween decorations. The smell of fresh blood nearly overwhelms you, humans mixing with fairies overpowering the stench of the food being cooked for the living as a decoy.  

“You want mermaid, hon’?” The receptionist grabs your attention, eyeing her plastic fangs in her mouth and red paint dripping from her lips, and it’s clear from the stringy, white wig on her head that she didn’t put too much thought into the costume.

You frown and shake your head. “Uh, no,” you begin, “fairy, please.” You pass her your card to pay, and she swipes it through the reader while smacking her gum.

“Male or female?”

You bite your lip for a moment, then reply with, “female.”

The lady nods and grins while handing you your card which you shove in the pocket of your coat, motioning for you to follow her past dangling, purple beads and down a set of stairs. The aroma of fresh blood grows stronger with each step, and you can no longer keep your fangs hidden by the time the lady stops at a closed door.

“In here,” she says, turning toward you. “I’m sure you know the drill… don’t kill our employee, please. We have cameras watching and you won’t make it far if you try.”

Her voice is monotone and it’s clear she doesn’t actually care, but you nod regardless. She leaves you to your meal, and you open the door with caution, peeking inside to see a young, brunette girl sitting on a couch awaiting your arrival, an abundance of fluffy cushions around her and of course, they’re all red in case of unexpected messes.

“Come in,” she orders in a deeper, sultry voice. “Don’t be shy.”

A wide smile crosses her lips, blinking her green eyes and you’re a bit hesitant, but you enter the small room as your stomach begins to growl once again. You begin plucking the buttons of your coat after removing the knit hat from your head, tossing both to the side to rest on an empty lounge chair, then you make your way closer.

“Have a seat, sweetheart. Tell me your name.” You say your name while sitting in the spot next to her, eyeing her from head to toe, taking in her black, silk robe that reaches the top of her thighs, and there’s enough cleavage to leave you breathless if only you were human enough. “I’m Hani. Do you want to take your clothes off? It would be a shame to stain your shirt.”

You look down at the thin, baggy white shirt you’re wearing, partly hanging off your shoulder, but it’s nothing you would mind getting messy regardless. In your rush to find food after Jennie left, you threw on the first thing you could find, but you’re not typically a messy eater either way.

“It’s fine,” you tell Hani with a smile, and she grins in return.

“Have you ever had fairy blood before?” she asks, reaching to push a few strands of hair from your face with her pink, polished fingernail. The motion earns a deep inhale to better smell the blood pumping through her veins, feeling a bit light headed at just the hint of what you’re about to taste.

“Once,” you tell her honestly, “not too much to get drunk off of it, but I did feel tipsy.” It’s no secret different bloods have different effects on vampires. Fairy blood, for instance, is to vampires what alcohol is to human. With just a drop, you’re on cloud nine. Though it has more power than any vampire needs, and too much has its consequences, just like alcohol.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-”

“Vampire age, love,” she interrupts, chuckling.

“Oh, well,” you begin, biting your lip as you tuck hair behind your ear, “I was turned a little over two years ago.” You’re curious of the interrogation. Normally you eat and leave, sometimes not even speaking to your dinner, but fairies have a tendency to be a bit nosy, if anything.

“Oh, a baby vamp!” Her eyes light up as she speaks. “Well, warn me if you want to be a bit rough. I don’t mind it, and actually… I prefer it if I’m being honest. I just need to prepare.”

Your eyes widen for a moment. “I’m not rough,” you insist, watching her lean back against the cushions. “I don’t like to cause pain.”

“Pity,” she whispers as she close her eyes. “I’m all yours, love. Remember, take caution with fairy blood.”

Though she can’t see, you nod anyway. You position your body over hers, with two hands near her shoulders as you lean closer. She bares her neck, tilting her head back to give you access to what you crave, and you inhale deeply once again to cherish the intoxicating aroma of her blood. Your protruded fangs skim over her skin, causing her to whimper and gulp beneath you. And in an instant the points pierce her flesh, a loud  gasp filling the room and you groaning as the first drops of blood hit your teeth.

You suck from her neck gently, feeding off of her blood as she moans beneath you. Her hands rises to grip your sides, and even her hips buck a little in search of your body. There’s no doubt being fed off of is a sexual experience for some, and it’s how you come to terms with those agreeing to be meals for your kind. A few breathless curses slip from her tongue as you continue to drink, taking your time to relish in the taste as the room begins to spin around you.

The moment you feel far too light headed is when you pull away from her, leaving her neck seeping with blood and you struggling to remain upright. “Oh my God,” you whisper, blinking a few times in hopes that your vision will clear itself from the haze over your eyes. You feel wobbly, light as air, invincible, and you barely notice Hani giggling beside you.

“How do you feel, love?” she asks, and it takes you far too many seconds to answer her.

“I feel,” you begin, body wavering as you sit next to her on the sofa, “incredible. Wow!”

She giggles again, brushing the hair from your face. “Mind cleaning me up?” She tilts her head for you to see the drops of blood trickling down her skin, and you don’t hesitant to lean in to swipe your tongue over her neck, gathering up the mess you created.

“Want me to clean you up?” she offers, but you decline with a shake of your head.

“No, no, I gotta-” You stand from the couch, and Hani follows, gripping you by the waist to make sure you don’t fall on your face. “I gotta go! I gotta meet someone.”

She giggles once again at your babbling, and even though she feels weak from being fed from, she helps you toward the door considering you’re in a worse state than her.

“Should Miss Fontaine out front call you a cab?” She pulls the door open when you begin struggling with the handle, and then reaches to grab your coat and hat from where you left them. “You’re pretty drunk.”

“No, no,” you say, shaking your head, determined to get where you need to go with only one thing on your mind. “I have to go meet this girl. She’s… _super_ cute, and she smells so, so, _so nice_. And I really, really like her though she is human and doesn’t know that I am what I am.”

“Oh, okay,” Hani mumbles, half listening and half trying to support you, though she struggles with her arm still around your waist while she guides you up the stairs.

“Thank you, Hani,” you tell her once you’re at the top, hidden away from the rest of the customers behind plastic, purple beads handing in the doorway. “You taste amazing, oh my God, I hope I can drink from you again one day.” Without warning, you wrap your arms around her neck, hugging the life out of her as she giggles.

You thank her again once you pull away, only to rush out of the restaurant drunker than ever before off of fairy blood.

“Should you really have let that baby vamp run off drunk like that?” Miss Fontaine approaches Hani while fixing her wig and struggling to speak with the awkward fangs in her mouth.

“Ah, she’s alright,” Hani insists, “she’s drunk as hell and in love with a human… I think.”

 

 

You continue wobbling and wavering as you ride the elevator up to your apartment floor. You feel as free as ever, as if nothing and no one can bring you down, even if you knees threaten to give out on your way to your door.

“Where did I put…” You drunkenly begin to mumble while running your hands over your coat in search of your keys, having to press one hand against the door to hold yourself steady. Just when you feel the hard metal in your right pocket, a burst of loud giggles erupts from the elevator, turning to see Jennie with a few of her friends stepping into the hall. Freezing, you have to scream at yourself to pull your gaze away, starting at her sparkling eyes, her wide smile, her long legs making their way toward you, and her cute, black dress to match her glittery witch’s hat she wore to get into the Halloween spirit.

“Hey,” she says while waving, and you gulp, hoping you can play it cool even if you feel as dizzy as ever and you’re still not sure if your legs can support you in the moment. “Oh, wow, your fangs look so real!” she suddenly exclaims, and your eyes pop at the realization that you’re even too drunk to keep them hidden.

“Oh, uh, yeah!” You chuckle with nerves bubbling, praying you don’t give yourself away as the supernatural creature living next door to her, even though your kind shouldn’t exist. “Yeah, my fake fangs look super real, but they’re fake alright!”

“And the blood, too!” She steps closer, admiring your ‘ _effort_ ’ you put into your costume, and you want nothing more than to disappear in the moment. “I didn’t know you were going out. You should have said something! We could have met up.” As she lingers closer, there’s hint of alcohol mixing with her perfume, and the smell of her blood that is all the more obvious thanks to the powerful fairy blood coursing through you. It takes you a few seconds to respond, to gather your head and not make a fool of yourself in front of her.

“Oh, yeah, last minute decision, I guess.” You notice her begin to pout a little, but she tries her best not to. Meanwhile, her friends stare at the two of you at the end of the hall, and you think you spot one motioning for her to ‘go on’ with a single hand. Whatever that means.

“Okay, so um, please don’t be mad at me,” she begins, stepping even closer and the mixture of her perfume, the alcohol, her blood, and the intoxicated state you’re in have you in a whirlwind of dizziness. “I was dared to do this and it’s really stupid and I’m so sorry, but-”

You blink a few times, and then she blinks once as her words stall, only to lean in and press her lips directly to yours in the moment. For a second you’re frozen, drowning out the giggles of her friends and the sound of her heartbeat roaring in your ears as she kisses you, but the fairy blood has you becoming bold a moment later. You press your lips to her, deepening the kiss and though the split-second of hesitation causes you to assume she’s surprised, she doesn’t pull away, only gripping you by the waist with her two shaky hands to pull you close.

Her friends quiet down, but they could disappear in the moment for all you care. The world drowns out around you as her soft, warm lips press to your own, and it’s such an unfamiliar feeling, your knees begin to tremble from something other than the fairy blood. She whimpers against your skin and your fangs throb and ache with the need to have more of her, but you keep your control even in your drunken state. Her breath is hot against your cheek, and you’re lucky she’s tipsy enough not to question your cold lips, only cherishing the feel of her skin against your own.

When she pulls away, she has no courage to even look you in the eye. Finally you hear her friends giggling again, and she spares them a sharp glance to quiet down. You stand before her, drunk with a huge, stupid crush on your neighbor across the hall, unable to hide your fangs and too intoxicated to care.

“Um… sorry!” she blurts out, turning to rush in unlocking her door as her two friends gather around her. “Goodnight!” Then she slams the door behind the three of them, leaving you to struggle with unlocking your own door, dying for more even though you’re already dead.

 

 

By sundown the next evening, your head is throbbing enough to make you reconsider ever having fairy blood again. As you struggle with the pain while showering, realizing you passed out before even cleaning the blood from your face, you decide you won’t have to eat for a week after getting your fix the night before.

A knock at your door as you fill the cat’s dish with food has you groaning, and you curse in whispers as you answer the knocks in nothing but your robe, swearing it better not be those pesky kids again.

However, once again surprise fills you when you come face to face with Jennie, but her gaze never meets your own even though there is a grin on her lips.

“H-Hey,” she mumbles, tucking a few strands of loose hair behind her ear. “I wanted to bring this back.” With that, she passes you the charger you loaned her, and you take it from her as your fingers brush against one another, and suddenly her heart is racing once again.

“Thanks,” is all you can manage, lingering awkwardness drowning out the things you wish to say to her as the memories of the night before fill your mind.

Her kiss that left you speechless plays in your thoughts over and over, and you swear you can still feel the softness of her lips against your own. She must be thinking the same as she bites her lip and avoids your gaze. Though, you hope it isn’t for the wrong reasons, and you pray that she isn’t regretting fulfilling what she promised was only a dare.

“Look, about last night…”

Oh no, you think. There’s hesitation in her voice. Maybe she does regret it, and it sends you into a defensive mode.

“It was just a bet, right?” you ask with a chuckle. _You’re a strong, scary vampire_ , you tell yourself just as your knees begin to wobble again, as if you have to have a pep talk with your confidence. Why are you so shy and awkward around her? “Don’t worry about it.” You shrug off the kiss as if it’s no big deal to you, and Jennie’s heart beat drums away louder than ever.

“Well, yeah,” she whispers, and finally her eyes meet your own. “It was a bet by my friends… after I had too much to drink and startled rambling on about you.” Then she looks away, as if she’s a child confessing something naughty she did. She couldn’t possibly look more adorable in the moment, and as the memories of the night before when you couldn’t stop talking about her to Hani play in your mind, you realize that makes two of you.

“You were… talking about me?” There’s the boost your confidence needed, and maybe your ego, too. Knowing the girl you have had a crush one since the day she moved in talks about you when you’re not around, or even thinks of you at all, has you wishing more than ever you were human enough to feel the full effects of what someone like her could do to someone like you.

“Nothing bad!” she assures you, and you can’t help but to grin. “I was just telling my friends how-”

Her words cut off the moment there’s a loud thud against her own door from inside her apartment, followed by a few curses and muffled groans. Her friends are listening to the two of you, and suddenly the realization has Jennie losing her own confidence.

“I just told them you were really nice for letting me borrow the charger,” she begins to ramble, backing away from you until she runs into her own apartment door. “So, uh, thanks for that! Bye!”

With that, she turns to head inside her apartment, and though her words are muffled, you can’t miss the way she begins scolding her friends for ruining the moment. You can’t really blame her, though knowing that Jennie is just as shy and nervous around you fills you with the courage you need to accidentally bump into her more, talk to her more, and maybe you can think of something you don’t need to borrow from her just for a chance to see her again. Maybe next time you won’t need fairy blood to become bold enough to kiss her back, and maybe you can even kiss her first.


	15. When I'm With You | Jennie Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w: mentions of family member death, mental illness

Sometimes it feels like drowning. Sometimes it feels like there's no air in your lungs and the world is against you, and everything that could possibly go wrong piles up, explodes, and suffocates you without warning. Sometimes you want to give up, give in, decide it's not worth it, and you don't care. Sometimes you hold it all in and sometimes you break down, but she's there each time to pick you up, to make it better, to do nothing at all but be by your side and allow you those moments of uncertainty.

All it takes is a simple phone call or message and Jennie shows up with take-out from your favorite place that you only crave when you're so low, promising to watch all your favorite, feel good movies until you're a bit rejuvenated even though she already knows you will end up falling asleep against her chest by the time the credits are rolling. She doesn’t mind, and you’re thankful for that, among other things.  

You’re the most thankful when she doesn’t give up on you. Life has a way of making you retract yourself from the world in defense, when you just don’t think you can bear any more bad news, handle any more criticism, or try to find a way to understand the negativity all around you, but mostly in your head.

Today is no different. She notices in your replies you’re feeling distant, so she offers company even though you’re aware she’s busy with her own work, her own life, her own responsibilities. You assume the last thing she needs to worry over is whether or not you’re feeling one hundred percent your best, but she does it anyway. Guilt would typically surface when you make the realization, feeling more like a burden than a human being, but today you allow yourself to be a bit selfish when you need her most.

She shows up quicker than you expected, brown paper bag in one hand for you to smell the aroma of your favorite fried food, and the other reaches for you before she can even slip her shoes off at the front door. You pull her in, arms wrapping around her body, head nuzzled in her neck to have hints of perfume and shampoo filling your nose, and God she smells like happiness, and comfort, and  _home_.

When she pulls away, her full, pink lips meet your own in a chaste kiss, and she giggles against your skin when you pull her in for another. “Thanks for coming,” is all you can manage, voice low, confidence shot from bad news, negativity, your own thoughts.

“Of course,” is all she replies, smiling wide, giving you another reason to fall in love with her all over again. She makes her way to the small kitchen after you help her slip her coat off, placing the bag on the counter before she’s pulling out styrofoam containers and plastic forks. You make yourself useful, having more energy than you’ve had all day now that she’s arrived, and fill two glasses half-way full with a beverage for the two of you. “I’ll always come when you need it,” she adds as she reaches for two plates in the cabinet just to her right.

“Sorry you have to always come and cheer me up.” It’s an understatement what she does for you, you both know that, but it eases your mind as the two of you share a smile a second before she’s shaking her head at your next words. “It’s annoying, I’m sure.”

“Oh, come on,” she begins, nudging you with her shoulder once you’re at her side, leaning against the counter as she prepares your plates, “There’s nothing annoying about it. I’m just trying my best to be a good girlfriend.”

You realize that’s another understatement as she leans lover to press a quick peck against your cheek, chest feeling a bit warmer because her kisses can still give you butterflies, heart a bit more full from her words.

“And, hey—” She stops what she’s doing to turn to you, placing her hands on your hips, looking you in the eye as all smiles fade and her voice grows a bit more sincere. “—don’t apologize for that, okay? I know it’s been hard, with your new job, and with losing...”

“I know,” you cut off her trailing voice before your mind has time to dwell on the painful memories of losing a loved one in the same month of transitioning jobs. You know she means well, and she’s better at facing what’s troubling her more than you are. It’s one of the reasons you’re so thankful to have her; she keeps you going, and reminds you of all the positives when it’s so easy to focus on anything else.

Still, neither of you can blame yourself for falling so low. Losing a family member in an expected moment would be hard enough, but your heart and your mind didn’t have much time to register the thoughts due to having to continue with a new job that offers better pay, yet a new work schedule that is twice as taxing on your mental and physical health, while pretending everything is okay because you want to make a good impression. Two days off doesn’t seem like long enough to allow yourself to heal and be there for your family, but when it’s either money or peace of mind, comfort or security, you can’t be too demanding in a place where you just began.

Jennie notices you wrapped up in your thoughts again, eyes falling to the floor as the memories of that painful conversation mix with the worries of a poor work performance if you let it get to you too much. It becomes overwhelming, piling up, suffocating you, causing you to feign the weakest smile and shake it off before the tears begin to well behind exhausted eyelids.

_You’ve spent too long crying_ , you tell yourself, even though it’s only been two months since the bad news and new job that gave you little time to understand your emotions and grief. You don’t want to feel like even more of a burden, even if she promises that will never be the case and even if in your right mind, you would believe her.

“So,” she begins to lighten the mood while finishing the final touches on your food, “what movie do you want to watch?  _Legally Blonde_?  _13 Going on 30_?”

She winks in your direction to cause you to release a half-hearted giggle. She knows the movies that lift your spirits by heart and it’s a bit embarrassing that the two of you have watched them so many times you could probably recite them word for word. But you’re thankful, once again, for having her as a distraction until you have enough energy and time to yourself to deal with the overwhelmingness of it all.

You agree to the first movie, each of you grabbing a plate and a cup to make your way to the living room. You settle on the couch beneath the fluffiest, bluest blanket with your plate in your lap and Jennie sets her dinner down on the coffee table before she readies the DVD for the two of you. As the movie begins to play, you nibble here and there at your food, until she catches on and warns you with a smirk that she will feed you if she has to. Between laughter shared over silly comments and the light-heartedness of the movie, you find relief in the moment as the weight that has been settled on your chest lifts, bit by bit, while being with her.

By the time you finish your meal, Jennie has found herself slumped against the arm of the couch, belly full, eyes tired, and you’re both thankful neither of you have work anytime soon. You decide to snuggle closer, just like you always do, resting your head on her chest as she softly plays with the ends of your hair. Warmth washes over you, from the moment, from her comfort, and from the first time in a long time finding your mind not swirling with worries or bad memories.

Your eyes grow heavy near the end of the movie, and as the credits roll, she mumbles to ask if you’re sleeping. Her hand is on your back now, rubbing small circles, and you reply by giving her thigh a gentle squeeze over her jeans.

“Not yet,” you whisper, then yawn, and consider dozing off to be a good idea. You don’t get too much sleep when your thoughts keep you up at night. Mix that with a hectic new schedule and emotions that just can’t keep up with your life in the moment and the only thing that seems to be on your mind when you’re next to her is how good it would feel to fall asleep at her side. “But… stay like this. Just for a little longer.”

“Mhm,” she hums, eyes closing, finding her own comfort in the way you hold on to her. “Whatever you need,” she adds, just to let you know she doesn’t mind these moments in the least bit.

After a few seconds, you grin against her cozy sweater as you lay on her chest, and whisper, “thank you.”

“For what?” You can tell in her tone that she’s grinning, and your own smile widens. “I’m doing what any good girlfriend would.”

Of course, she doesn’t give herself enough credit for how she helps you, and you wish you could explain how, in times like these, she is what keeps you going. “For being patient with me, and just… being with me,” you tell her honestly, a second before you’re both too sleepy, and too comfortable, to stay awake. “When I’m with you, nothing hurts anymore.”

The way her chest rises and falls slowly, and her hand stalls against your back, tells you she’s allowing her sleepy mind to take in the words, before she continues her circles over your thin t-shirt, and she whispers an  _I love you_  to tell you she will always be patient, and always be there for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also posted on my tumblr: https://gardentulips.tumblr.com   
> follow me on twitter for sneak peeks at wips :') https://twitter.com/seokvie


	16. Four in the Morning | Irene

When the sounds of thunder booming outside your window awakens you, you toss and turn in your bed until the blinding, red light of your alarm clock on the nightstand tells you it’s only four in the morning. You still have a few hours before you’re supposed to be up in time for work, but as luck, as well as your lack of comfort during thunderstorms, would have it, the rain hitting the window and the bursts of white illuminating your room from sudden lightning make it difficult to remain asleep.

You admit defeat as you kick the blankets from your exhausted body, feeling the cold air hits the patches of skin between your pajamas to earn a shiver through your body a second before another roar of thunder has your heart pounding. You hate being woken up to begin with, but as spring arrives and thunderstorms become routine, you have a feeling it’s going to be a typical thing.

Something else that has become routine, and a bit more comfortable, would be tiptoeing to your roommate’s bedroom the moment you realize you aren’t able to fall back to sleep. Her bed offers a bit more warmth, as do her arms and the way she pulls you close while remaining half-asleep. The rain continues to pound against the windows, but it doesn’t seems as scary as you linger near her bedroom door.

“Joohyun?” you call out for her in a whisper, bracing yourself as lightning crackles in the sky to light up her room, displaying her soft, sleeping figure beneath pink sheets and her black hair spread across her fluffy pillow for only a split-second. The thunder booms once again and it has you racing to her, though you try to remain quiet even if there’s a shiver down your spine. From the cold or the loud noises, it doesn’t matter when you sink beneath the sheets to succumb to the comfort.

“Hmm,” she mumbles, beginning to stir, but softens the moment she realizes it’s you.

“It’s storming,” you whisper next to her ear as she snuggles closer, and it’s nothing new to either of you for you to find security in her arms. Luckily for you, Joohyun likes it when you need her, and you like to be next to her. “I hate storms,” you add, though you know she’s aware. She flashes a sleepy smile a second before her expression fades, finding it hard to hold her eyes open the moment you nuzzle into her neck. Her arms find your body, lazily pulling you closer, and you drape a hand across her stomach to rest against a large nightshirt she borrowed from you too many months ago

“Go to sleep,” she tells you, but the syllables are slurred and she remains half-awake, half in dreamland and it only makes it better with you at her side.

As her fingers reach for your hair, softly toying on the ends to make your head fuzzy and goosebumps spread over your skin, your eyelids grow heavy. You inhale her scent of strawberry shampoo as you rest against her shoulder, and your fingers trail just beneath her shirt to reach her hip, creating patterns against her skin to comfort the both of you, feeling the softness of warm flesh while listening to the way her steady breaths fill the room.

Tiredly, she exhales a chuckle, but shifts closer, finding just as much comfort in your embrace, and it doesn’t take long for the sounds of the rain, the thunder, or the flashes of lightning to no longer occupy your thoughts. The tension in your body leaves with each second you spend next to her, feeling her play with your hair and allowing just her presence, the warmth of her body, and the softness of her touches ease your mind and lull you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also posted on my tumblr: https://gardentulips.tumblr.com   
> follow me on twitter for sneak peeks at wips :') https://twitter.com/seokvie


	17. Comfort Morning | Sana

You find Sana in your kitchen up bright and early at 7 a.m while wondering how she can be so perky in the mornings. Staying up late with her the night before has certainly left you a little groggy, and a little worn out, but the sight of her standing in front of the stove in one of your t-shirts that hugs her body in all the perfect ways while she stirs breakfast in a pan lifts your mood a bit more than you’re used to.

Especially after a long work week, one that you were counting down the minutes to have her in your arms, and be with her, loving her, falling asleep next to her only to wake up to see her humming to herself while she cooks for you. Her long, brown hair is up in a messy bun, with a few strands fallen to frame her face, and she hasn’t even noticed you sneaking up behind her to give you the perfect opportunity to wrap gentle arms around her waist while your lips find the back of her neck to offer soft, good morning kisses.

“Hey!” she squeaks in surprise, but the giggles that follow have your chest swelling with love. “You scared me, I could have burned myself.”

“Sorry,” you chuckle, “I like hearing your giggles so early in the morning. And… are you making us breakfast? It smells so good.”

“I can’t help but to giggle when you kiss my neck like that,” she tells you, humming when you kiss her neck again, never bothering to release your grip as she melts her body into yours. Finding comfort in your embrace, she allows you to rest your cheek on the back of her shoulder and inhale the scent of your sheets on her body mixed with yesterday’s lingering perfume, chest filling with warmth and stomach fluttering with butterflies.

“You squeak, too,” you remind her, only to receive a smack of her lips because you know her so well. You can imagine the blush to her cheeks as the warmth of embarrassment rushes to her face, but you can’t help it when you find her absolutely adorable.

“And yes, I’m making us breakfast.” She sighs while lowering her hand to rest over your own holding her tight, allowing herself to enjoy being taken care of for the moment while she takes care of you. “I hope you like eggs and toast.”

You assume the breakfast prepared by her is just a bonus after the first night of her staying at your place, and if she’s always going to make your mornings so bright and cheerful, well, you decide you don’t mind waking up a bit earlier just for her.

“But you really need to buy yourself some healthier food.” She switches off the burners to the stove and spoons the scrambled eggs onto two plates she already has laid out with a piece of toast on each, a little bit burnt but it’s the thought that counts, and then turns to you. “Frozen dinners and sugary fruit snacks are not good for you, honey.”

“But—” Your attempts at denial are cut off by her lips and the taste of your minty fresh mouthwash, and you don’t mind that either, even if you want to explain extra shifts at your job and exhausting work days on your feet don’t leave much time for you to cook for yourself. You don’t find much time, or energy, to do much for yourself, which is why days spent with her are much needed for rejuvenation, finding her presence to be soothing, her kisses relaxing, and her love to be what keeps you going. She kisses you with a grin on her lips, and before you know it, you’re both giggling against one another.

“Do I have to go shopping for you?” she asks with a grin, and your heart races at the idea of her wanting to take care of you in more ways than one. “Do I need to come cook dinner with breakfast, too?”

A smirk appears over your face. “That doesn’t sound too bad, if I’m being honest.” You shrug, wrapping arms around her waist once again to pull her against you. “You can do whatever you want as long as I get to wake up to you like this.”

She grins and leans closer, kissing your lips, lingering for a moment so the two of you can enjoy the warmth and softness of one another. She pulls away, but only an inch from your face, eyes closing for a moment, your thumbs rubbing circles into her hips.

“Really, though,” she begins again, pausing to sigh before the corners of her mouth twist upward, “your fridge and pantry are so sad. Let me at least go with you shopping next time.”

You smack your lips and pout, but decide to yourself you like the idea of grocery shopping with her, just like you like the idea of cooking meals with one another, and waking up to see her wearing nothing but your t-shirts after spending the night together. But you don’t make it so easy on her, saying nothing and only finding her neck with your lips once again, earning cute giggles that make your heart flutter, and a squeak when it begins to tickle on the most sensitive spots.

“Is… is that a yes?” she asks between gasps for air and laughter falling from her lips, and when you pull away from her neck, you bite your lip and nod. Which only earns her fingers brushing hair behind your ear before she presses her lips to your nose in a cute, quick peck,  giggling all over again. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also posted on my tumblr: https://gardentulips.tumblr.com   
> follow me on twitter for sneak peeks at wips :') https://twitter.com/seokvie


	18. The Little Things That Lead to Us | Joy | M

Sooyoung comes bounding into your office with an arm full of paperwork and a determined look on her face. She grins and narrows her eyes as she plops the stack of forms onto your desk before you have a chance to speak, say hello, or even ask her how her day is going. With a huff, she runs her fidgety hands over her white blouse, straightens her grey pencil skirt, and takes a seat across from you with the long strands of black hair swinging from one shoulder to the next.

“It’s done!” she beams, the widest smile crossing her face. “The reports for march are all completed thanks to me staying two extra hours last night, and absolutely no thanks to Jooheon who specifically told me to not worry about it until next week because he forgot about the upcoming holiday.” She blurts the words nearly quicker than you can keep up, taking the deepest breath once she’s finished, all before resuming her grinning.

“Did you come in here just to throw your supervisor under the bus?” You can’t help but to smirk as she shakes her head, already knowing there is always playful competition between the two of them. If he tells her not to stress about something, that’s exactly what she does. If he tells her something can wait, she gets it done before anyone has a chance to, and if anyone were to tell her she couldn’t do something, you’re both aware they’re in for a rude awakening.

“No, not at all!” She shrugs in an attempt to downplay her own success. “I just didn’t want anyone else taking credit for it, is all.”

It’s one of the reasons you hired her to your company only a year prior, spotting the fire in her eyes with the way she spoke so passionately about herself, as well as her own goals, work related and personal. Knowing a hard worker when you see one, you added her to the team and told the leading supervisor, Jooheon, to watch out for her. She’s a bit feisty, but mostly determined, and her storming into your office to make you aware of her tasks being completed only proves it.

“Well, I’m sure Jooheon will be pleased,” you tell her, wondering if the supervisor taunts her in such ways just to see her complete her work before it’s due. Either way, the two make a great team even if they test one another, and it works out better for you in the end, happy to hear the bare minimum of complaints from either of them. “As am I. Thank you, Sooyoung.”

“It’s all in the records already as well,” she adds, making sure you’re aware of her going above and beyond even when she wasn’t asked. Though, you’re well-aware of what she is capable of, knowing she could run her own company one day if she wanted it. You don’t find many employees like her, confident in assuming it’s going to get her far, and proud enough that she chose your company to work for after college.

“That’s great, Sooyoung. I appreciate all of your hard work,” you offer praise with a generous smile, watching her grin and nod before rising to her feet. Though her steps are hesitant, and the moment she reaches the door to your office she freezes, hand lingering on the door handle until she shuts it completely. “Something wrong?”

She sighs, biting her bottom lip before turning only her head to look at you. “Can I come over tonight?” The questions has your heart skipping a beat, taking you by surprise as you uncross your legs from beneath your desk and lean forward, elbows resting on the smooth wooden surface. “I know we’re not supposed to mention it at work, but—”

“Of course,” you interrupt, finding an ache forming in your chest from how unsure she sounds in the moment. Her voice remains low, eyes already dropped to the floor as she lingers near the door, and there’s no doubt there’s something troubling her. Which only causes you to worry, wondering how she can go from excitedly boasting about her job well done to lacking confidence and shaken. “Are you okay?”

Even if the two of you did make the promise not to discuss your relationship at work. Neither of you could help the attraction you felt one another after being around each other for only a month. Her hard-working, optimistic attitude rubbed off on you, and her need to make you proud of her only had the affection growing stronger. She’s bright and bubbly, and you swear her giggles could cure all sadness. It was hard not to fall for her, and part of you felt guilty for a while until you realized she had those same feelings.

After a few months of trying to keep it to yourselves, she offered to go out for drinks and the two of you hit it off better than either of you expected. And after a promise to keep your business just business while becoming yourselves after work when spending time with one another, lately it’s becoming harder to stick to remaining professional. For your own sake, however, you always treat her like any of your other employees only out of fairness, not wanting to draw attention to your relationship while at work even if Sooyoung slips up at times.

You can’t blame her when she suddenly seems so low, however. She hesitates answering the question, all before a sigh falls from her lips once again.

“I just want to talk to you about something,” she finally replies, sending your heart sinking to the pit of your stomach. The ache in your chest worsens, knowing no good ever came from those words in your previous relationships.

Maybe she’s growing bored, or maybe she feels as if the two of you have crossed a line. You think back to the previous nights with her after work at your place, getting take-out and watching movies together with a few kisses in between. That’s the most the two of you have ever done with one another, even if there were small touches here and there — a hand on her hip, fingers on your thighs. You always wanted her to remain comfortable with you because you are her boss at work, never wanting to feel as if you were taking advantage of her.

Memories from two nights before cross your mind, when Sooyoung had insisted you catch up on the last three episodes of your favorite show while pigging out on fried foods and enjoying your time together. She ended up staying a bit too late and asked if she could crash at your place, and you agreed without hesitation, offering her some of your own pajamas to sleep in before crawling into bed. She held onto you, and you did the same to her, with a few sleepy kisses to accompany tired giggles with the way she squeezed you tight before drifting off to sleep.

In your mind it was the perfect evening, never needing much more than for her to be by your side. Falling asleep next to her for the first time left your heart pounding and stomach full of butterflies when you got the chance to wake up next to her sleeping figure. Though, the two of you had to rush to make it to work on time, telling her you would catch up with her so you didn’t draw attention to the fact that the two of you would arrive around the same time.

Now your head swims with insecurities and doubt. From the look on her face, to her quiet voice, all of it has your stomach twisting. You want to ask her to confide in you now if something is bothering her, but it’s clear it’s personal, and you don’t want to be the one to go back on your promise of no relationship talk at work.

“Sure, Sooyoung,” you agree, releasing a breath and nodding. She smiles the same gorgeous smile that makes you weak in the knees, mood a bit lifted now that there are plans to get whatever it is off her mind. Even if you are aware you’ll be a mess until you meet her at your place, you try to push the thoughts aside to finish the day with a smile on your face.

 

 

After work, you text Sooyoung the moment you settle in your car in the parking garage, informing her you’re on your way and you’ll even pick up dinner for the two of you. Then you toss your phone aside to make the trip to her favorite take-out place. If she isn’t feeling well, then maybe some comfort food will cheer her up a bit, you assume. The thought of her realizing you were thinking of her has your chest swelling with affection. It wasn’t often in past relationships that you felt the need for little surprises, or small gestures to let the other know you were thinking of them. Work and trying to get ahead of competition while taking over the company was partly to blame, but you’re now thankful for the missed opportunities and previous experience so that you can be more generous with Sooyoung. The thought of doing something kind for her just to see her smile makes you realize that maybe you’re in over your head with your own feelings.

The realization has the insecurities returning, curious of what she wanted to talk about. Your mind can only think of the worst, if only to prepare you if she does end up breaking your heart in some way. It’s hard not to consider the thought when you might have kept her at a distance if only to not push her boundaries. You care about her, and you want to do nice things and sweet gestures, but you also don’t want to rush if she doesn’t feel the same, and you don’t want to test the limits because in the end, you are still her boss.

With a racing mind, you grab the plastic bag with two small containers, one with lo mein and the othe sweet & sour chicken, and head toward the elevator to your apartment. Sooyoung usually eats the lo mein, but you buy the other just so she can steal bites of your own. The thought has you smiling as you take the trip up to the eleventh flour, mind still heavy with worry that you try to push to the side, heart anticipating the worst even though you know you should give her more credit than that.

You punch in your password on the lock and head inside once you reach your door, calling out for Sooyoung before you spot her grinning and bouncing your way from the living room. She’s already changed into more comfortable clothes that she borrowed from your dresser, but you can’t complain when the thin t-shirt and yoga shorts look so good on her.

“I was beginning to worry,” she says, reaching for the bag to take from your hands in between kissing your lips as you kick off your shoes. The gesture has a little hope restored within you, finding comfort in the softness of her lips and the way she excitedly greets you. You worry yourself by thinking it’s something you could get used to, if only you had the opportunity.

“Traffic is a nightmare at this time,” you tell her with a chuckle. The two of make your way to the kitchen before she gets to work setting out plates and silverware for you both. She busies herself with moving the food from the containers to the plates while taking a bite from your chicken and giggling, and you stare with affection in every inch of your expression, not bothering to ask over her distinct shift in mood now that the two of you are at your place and alone.

You won’t question a good thing, you tell yourself, deciding to enjoy dinner with her and allowing her to bring up the topic when she’s ready. Though, she remains mostly quiet during the meal as the two of you sit together at the island in the kitchen atop the barstools, taking small bites. She reaches for your plate and grins when she forks a piece of chicken, and you allow her to do so while you allow yourself to get lost in the comfort she offers.

“I should go get changed,” you groan after your bellies are full, pushing the plate away from you. She laughs and nods before telling you she will clean up while you change out of your uncomfortable skirt and blouse. You thank her with a smile before making the trip through the living room and to your bedroom, closing the blinds on the large windows after taking a peak out at the city lights below.

You find yourself at peace for the moment, realizing if it was something as serious as you were expecting, Sooyoung wouldn’t have sat through dinner with you while asking about your day and future projects you have lined up for the month of April.

When you return to her, she’s settled on your sofa with her legs tucked beneath her, and you’re now adorning a large t-shirt and flimsy lounging shorts. You cuddle up close to her, sitting at her side and allowing her arms to wrap around you. She pulls you close, offering a gentle hug with her head on your chest, and you naturally hold her closer to you.

“So…” Though the you’re still curious of what she wanted to discuss. Not only for your own sanity, but if something is bothering her, you want her to feel comfortable confiding in you. “What did you want to talk about?”

Sooyoung sighs, releasing her grip to sit up straight and look you in the eye. Then her confidence fails her, turning away for her eyes to fall to her lap. “I don’t know how to begin.” Your heart races, the same quiet, hesitant voice returning to make your stomach twist.

“Whatever it is,” you begin, placing your hand over her own resting in her lap, earning her gaze as your tone softens, “you can tell me. You can talk to me about anything.”

“I know,” she exhales, and pouts, and if she didn’t have you tense with nerves, you would laugh at how cute she looks. “I know, and I don’t know, you know?”

You frown, brow furrowing before hesitant laughs fills the space between you two. “Not really. Care to elaborate?”

She grins, embarrassed. “I love working for you, you know that.” You nod, allowing her to continue. “But I’m not sure if I am completely happy. I don’t want to let you down by switching jobs, I don’t want to let my parents down after they paid for college, and I know I can go far in your company and in this line of work, I just…”

As she speaks, the relief floods your body, feeling as if you can finally relax. You take a deep breath, but you remain quiet as she continues.

“I think… I think I want to go to school for something else. I don’t know, a nurse, a teacher, something that helps people.” She slumps against you, admitting defeat as she spills what’s been troubling her. “I know I’m good at the job now, but I need something different, exciting, new!”

You chuckle at her enthusiasm, reaching to run your fingers through her hair, soothing her worries. “Is that all it was?” You shake your head as she looks up at you from resting on your chest. “I thought you were going to end it with me or something.”

“What?!” She pulls away, face twisting in disbelief, which only makes you laugh more. “How could I? I mean, I love—”

She pauses, and you arch your brows.

“I love being with you,” she admits, grinning to herself as she reaches to intertwine her fingers with your own. “I love the time we spend together, and I do love working for you. You’re the main reason I stuck it out so long when I wasn’t sure if it’s what I wanted, but I didn’t want to let you down.”

“Sooyoung…” You reach to cup her cheek in your palm, running a soothing thumb over her skin as her eyes close and she smiles at your touch. “You could never let me down. Sure, you will be a great loss to the company, but speaking as someone that cares deeply for you, your happiness will always be more important.”

Her face lights up at the words, and your heart finally calms down from beating so quickly. “Thanks for that.” She bites her lip for a moment to hide her grin, then giggles at her own words. “If I didn’t work for you anymore, maybe we could be more open about us.”

You smirk, cocking a brow. “Oh?”

“Yeah, like… I could stop by during lunch and we could have cute little dates, and maybe you could have a picture of me on your desk,,” she says, moving closer, lips now lingering near your own. “Maybe even one of me as your phone background, and all the creepy business men that hit on you will know you’re mine.”

Your heart rate spikes at her words, gulping but having no time to reply before she presses her lips to yours. She lingers for a moment, whimpering softly against your skin as your hands find her hips, holding her close, wanting so desperately to pull her against your own body. But she pulls away a second later, nearly out of breath, eyes full of affection and expression full of hope. Your chest swells at the sight, loving when she is happy, and realizing your own mood is lifted just from her being near you.

“I want you to be happy, okay?” She smiles at your words, leaning in for a quick kiss before replying.

“I’m happiest with you,” she tells you with a loving smile.

“Me, too,” you admit, then sigh. “It’s getting late. Do you want me to take you home?”

She bites her lip at the question and shakes her head. “I was hoping I could… stay the night, again?” she asks, hesitating for a moment as if she’s afraid you could actually turn her down. “If you want me to, that is.”

“Of course I do,” you soothe her worries, pulling her closer with your hands still resting on her hips. You’re the one to kiss her now, taking your time to appreciate the softness of her lips, the warmth of her skin, and the heat that swells to your face when she deepens the kiss, running her tongue along your flesh. You allow her in, with her hands cupping your face and your tongues cherishing the taste of each other’s kiss.

She pulls away with a gasp, all before mustering up the courage to speak. “Can we… try something tonight?”

Your eyes grow wide at the question, no doubt already having images racing through your mind, but you nod anyway, waiting for her to continue.

“I thought maybe we could try something a little… more than kissing?” She doesn’t have time to linger on the sight of your lips parting or your breath becoming trapped in your throat before she takes hold of your hand still resting on her hip.

With a shaky grip, she lowers your touch to sink between her parted thighs. You body freezes, glancing between her face filling with desire to your hand shoved between her legs. You remain still, completely taking by surprise as warmth bubbles from your core, taking a deep breath and looking toward her for confirmation.

“Sooyoung?”

“I want you,” she never hesitates to tell you, leaning closer to kiss your lips just as she urges your hand to move between her thighs.

Your fingertips graze the thin material of her shorts, caressing against her core to have her whimpering into the kiss. You can’t resist her, giving in to what she wants with you delving farther between her legs as she parts her thighs, cupping her sex to have her kissing you deeper. She takes a hold on your wrist, urging you closer, rolling her hips to have her center grinding into your palm.

“Please,” she whispers the second she pulls away, lowering her eyes to the sight between her thighs. “Touch me.”

You can’t deny her, knowing she needs more friction, more contact, reaching to help her slip her shorts from her legs as she leans back against the sofa. Wit her legs parted once again, she guides you to brush your fingertips against the base of her panties, feeling her warmth, her folds swelling with need. You apply a bit of pressure to notice to darkened patch against her white panties to display her arousal, soft moans from her lips igniting a fire inside you.

“Come here,” you guide her, tone soft but eager. She leans toward you with you remaining at her side, fingers continuing to brush over her clothed slit until you get the courage to push aside her panties.

In an instant, she’s gasping as you ghost the pads of your fingertips over her flesh. With skin against skin, her thighs part farther to give you room and tell you what she needs. You caress over her swollen slit, mustering up the courage to slip a single digit between her folds and collect her juices dripping out against your skin. She whimpers your name, the sound from her lips causing your insides to shake with anticipation. The breathless way she moans for you has you dying to touch her, make her feel good, and make her come.

“Please,” she whimpers again. Her head is tossed back and her eyes close, biting down on her bottom lip as you tease her slit. Running fingers along her slick skin, you circle her entrance gently before tracing a finger up to her swollen clit. Her little huffs and gasps become just as arousing as they are cute, studying her parted lips and the way her brow wrinkles while you circle her clit with your middle finger.

“How does that feel?” you ask, wanting to make sure she’s comfortable and wanting to know how to touch her in the ways she likes.

“So good,” she tells you with a smirk before she bites her lip again and releases a breathy laugh. Your chest swells with affection in the moment, finding her absolutely irresistible with her soft laughter and the way she grins as she tells you how good you’re making her feel. With your hand buried between her thighs, feeling her warmth and arousal begin to drip, you want nothing more than for her to come against your fingers. “Don’t stop,” she exhales as her hips begin to move.

She grinds herself against your hand with a steady grip on your wrist. Her fingers dig into your skin as you quicken your pace against her clit, becoming greedy for the way she whimpers your name just to tell you how incredible it feels. You can’t help but to lean in as you tease and toy between her legs, pressing your lips to her cheek, her jaw, lowering your kisses to her neck as her head remains tossed back. She cries out in curses beneath unsteady breaths as you begin to kiss and lick just beneath her ear. The spot always earns a few hushed moans any other time, and now as you show her affection in other ways, it has her body trembling against you.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” she whimpers, and never have you heard such colorful language spill from her tongue. Her wavering voice mixed with the desperation in her tone urges you to fill her body with bliss, feeling the wetness between her thighs, her juices dripping out as you run your fingers along her slit, only to return to circling her clit just to watch her legs twitch against you. She gasps and clutches your wrist tighter, biting down on her bottom lip until her thighs are closing around your hand.

She rolls her hips as she comes undone, not even bothering to give you warning, but her chest falling and rising in short breaths and the moans she tries to keep quiet clue you in. You never stop tending to her clit, caressing in circles, allowing her to feel every inch of pleasure you offer, and when she begins to come down, you linger for a moment longer just to feel the mess she’s made. She giggles breathlessly and flinches because she’s far too sensitive as you continue to play, and you only pull your hand away when she tugs on your wrist.

You eyes grow wide at the sight of her bringing your fingers up to her lips to taste herself. Her tongue darts out before she encloses her mouth around the digits, sucking her sweet nectar from your flesh to have you aching between your thighs in need of your own release. She pulls your hand away with a pop of her mouth and a grin, and you gulp from the view of her completely spent as she rests against your couch, cheeks flushed and her legs parted for you to spot the darkened patch against her thin panties.

“Thank you,” she says in a whisper as she leans in, kissing your lips before deepening the kiss for you to taste her arousal on her tongue. You moan against her skin, wanting more of her, wanting your own pleasure for yourself, but more than that you want her to feel safe and comfortable. You pull away with a soft, warm smile to have her biting her bottom lip, clearly in thought and it takes her a few seconds to gather the courage to speak what’s running through her mind.

“Can I watch you?” she asks, eyes lowering to her lap to watch her own hand sink between her thighs. She begins caressing her drenched slit over her own panties as your face twists in confusion as to what she’s needing. “Will you touch yourself for me?”

She bats her lashes and grins, and your own gazes shifts between the mischievous expression on her face to her hand playing between her legs. Her request has heat surging from between your own thighs to every inch of your body, heart pounding against your chest and clit aching for attention. Taking a deep breath, you rise from the couch to undress yourself. You begin with lifting your shirt over your head, leaving a bare chest for Sooyoung to gaze at while licking her lips, and then you move to your shorts. Slipping them to the floor, you kick the shorts to the side to join the messy pile on the floor, all before linking your fingers inside your panties to push them down your hips.

The moment you’re bare before her, her breath catches in her throat, but she never pulls her eyes away. She watches you settle on the couch in front of her, your back resting against the soft, cushioned arm with your legs falling open for her to see the arousal already slick between your folds thanks to touching her. Your body is worked up, hot and ready for release after getting her off, and your core aches as your clit throbs to be touched.

“You’re beautiful,” she exhales with her eyes half-lidded before she bites her lip. She ponders over her next question for a moment while looking at your body from head to toe, then asks, “Can I touch you?”

Your chest swells and your heart beats twice as fast as you nod. Sooyoung moves closer, inching her way towards you on her hands and knees until her soft, red lips press to your own. Her hands find your body, shaky palms pressed to your hips until she gains the confidence to go further. With uncertain, slow motions, she cups your breast in her hand, only for you to bow your back to push your chest toward her, signaling how much you enjoy it. The heat swelling between your legs mixes with the electricity from her touch, goosebumps on your skin from experiencing something so intimate with her for the first time.

Her kisses lower to your neck, feeling her leave soft, sweet pecks along your hot flesh. Your head tilts back to allow her access and a gasp falls from your lips as she begins to tease your hardened nipples. A single thumb brushes over the tip of one erect bud before she playfully pinches between her finger and thumb, earning a whimper of her name as a shiver races through your body.

“Touch yourself,” she whispers in a shaky voice in your ear, and you bite your lip before your hand sinks between your thighs. Sooyoung pulls her body away to settle her weight on her heels, but she remains seated between your parted legs to enjoy the view. Her gaze darkens as she watches the way your fingers tease your slit for a moment, running up and down between your folds and gathering arousal against your skin. Then you press your middle finger to your clit, never pulling your eyes away from her face, watching her watch you.

Slow, small circles are caressed into your flesh for her enjoyment, putting on a show that has her gulping at the sight. Her hands reach for your body once again as you play with yourself just as she asked, two palms resting on your inner thighs until she lowers her touches. Another gaps fills the space between the two of you the moment she presses her thumbs to your folds, the pads of her fingers tracing the outline of your slit before parting your flesh to get a better view of the juices creating a mess against your skin.

Sooyoung exhales a heavy breath without a word. The sight is clearly working her up all over again, and she confirms the fact the moment she pulls a hand from your body to slip beneath the thin fabric of her panties once again. You spot movement beneath the already darkened patch, and together the two of you watch one another toy with your slits, caressing your clits, and giving the other exactly what each of you need.

“Take your panties off,” you instruct in a breathless tone, and she smirks before following the orders. She shifts side to side to push her underwear down her thighs before adjust her weight to tug the cotton from her around her ankles. As she settles in front of you after slipping her shirt off as well to throw to the floor, her legs part for you to see her glistening slit, plump, swollen lips, and fingers returning to her clit to trace circles into her flesh. She returns her eyes to your body a second later, biting her lip and watching the way you touch yourself for her.

Another hand rises to her own breast, pinching and rolling an erect nipple between her thumb and forefinger to have you trembling with the need for release from the view. Her half-lidded eyes and parted, full lips as she pleasures herself tell you she feels the same, and the pace of your own fingers quickens as the bliss fills your body. You can no longer hold back your moans, every circle around your clit electric to have heat swelling at your core, and as she begins to whimper along with you, your sounds of pleasure mix with curses beneath your breaths and quiet, breathless chuckles when you both happen to lock eyes.

It’s a new experience, but the thrill of watching her while knowing she’s enjoying studying the way you please yourself has you nearing your own peak. Your fingers become messy, soaked pussy dripping with need as you lower your touches to your entrance. Easing two digits inside of your warmth, Sooyoung becomes breathless at the sight, all before her teeth sink into her bottom lip and she quickens her own movements between her legs.

You bring your fingers back to your clit now that they’re soaked with your juices, tending to your aching, swollen bud until the room begins to spin. You lick your lips and sigh, soft moans falling from parted lips and the warmth building as the tension tightens warns you how close you’re getting to your own peak.

“Sooyoung,” you whisper her name, head falling back and eyes shutting tight. “I-I’m gonna come,” you warn her, breathless, legs twitching, body shaking.

Sooyoung stops tending to her own body at the sound of your wavering voice, finding your release more important in the moment. “Can I touch you?” she asks, the tone of her voice uncertain. “ I wanna… wanna feel you.” The request has you quivering harder in anticipation, quickly nodding your head with a lick of your lips, and she doesn’t hesitate to lean closer the moment she spots your approval.

Her hand sinks between your legs, aligning two fingers with your dripping entrance before easing them inside of you. “Sooyoung…” Your own motions against your clit stall, feeling her fingers fill you up as you become light-headed from the pure bliss. She curls the digits inside of you, a messy squelch mixing with the sounds of your gasp as she applies pressure to your g-spot to have your thighs tightening around her hand.

“Are you gonna come for me?” She asks, more confident than before, daring to taunt you with her words. Taking a deep breath, you return your fingers to your clit, caressing circles as she fucks you with her own digits pumping into you deep. You squeeze yourself around her, earning a moan from how tight you become, and she can feel your walls contracting. “Come for me… come on my fingers, baby,” she instructs, becoming bold with every syllable that leaves her tongue.

“Oh my God… fuck…” You can’t help but to cry out as she caresses the spot that has you seeing stars, body bowing from the couch, legs trembling, feeling the first intense wave of your pleasure rolling through you. Your face twists with your eyes screwed shut and your jaw falling open, so breathless while feeling the red hot bliss surge to every inch.

Sooyoung continues fingering you just to feel you come undone. You squeeze the digits with soaked walls as your hips rolls against her hand, dripping on her flesh, creating a wet mess between your thighs. The moment the final wave of pleasure washes over you, you release a heavy sigh and slack against the couch, legs continuing to tremble as she slips her fingers out of you and trails her touches up and down your slit just to feel how wet she’s made you.

The smirk on her lips you spot behind heavy eyelids tells you she enjoys the sight of you completely spent. Picturing the sight of her before when it was you offering pleasure, you can’t help but to grin, understanding her thoughts in the moment. When you regain at least a little energy, you lean closer to her, pressing your lips to her own, and pulling away when the two of you share tired giggles between you.

Together, the two of you make your way to the shower to clean up. You take your time washing one another while stealing sweet kisses here and there. You want the moment to last for as long as possible, finding comfort in all the little things you do with her for the first time that you will remember forever. When you’re finished rinsing the soap off of each other’s bodies, you help one another dry off with a few giggles and kisses because you can’t seem to keep your hands, or lips, off of her. She returns the playful gestures to tell you she doesn’t mind, and the realization has your heart swelling with affection for her.

You both climb into bed with your bare bodies side by side. You hold her close and brush a few strands of hair from her face, admiring her sleepy eyes and the way she wears a tired grin on her lips.

“Thank you,” she whispers just as your own eyelids begin to grow heavy.

“For what?” You chuckle as you ask, feeling as if you should be the one thanking her.

“For caring for me, and wanting me to be happy,” she tells you honestly, though you’re sure her own exhaustion has her suddenly becoming more open. “For being someone I can trust, and be comfortable with. And for being someone I can love.”

The last few, sleepy syllables have your heart skipping a beat. You freeze for a moment, blinking at her as she closes her eyes and her breaths become heavy, leaving you to wonder if her tired confession was as serious as your heart begins to take it.

You decide you don’t care, that your heart wants what it wants and there’s a reason being with Sooyoung has felt so different than anyone before. So you grin and lean closer, kissing her forehead and whispering to her that you love her, all before holding her tight to fall asleep with her in your arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also posted on my tumblr: https://gardentulips.tumblr.com   
> follow me on twitter for sneak peeks at wips :') https://twitter.com/seokvie


	19. When You Want Her | Sana | M

It’s the same old routine between the two of you. Though you’ve broken it off over a year ago, you can’t seem to help yourself making your way into the club where Sane works at least once a month, with friends you forget about before the night is over and a heart pounding so deeply the moment you spot her.

She sways her hips to the rhythm of the music as she dances atop a podium to the left of the DJ booth. There are hands reaching up toward her heels as the bass vibrates your body, but you can’t take your eyes off of her fingers skimming over her short skirt before she wraps arms around herself. Her eyes close and the glittery shadow shimmers beneath purple and pink lights, and by the time the song is finished you hardly pull yourself from thoughts of her long enough to realize you had only been standing and staring.

She eases down from her spot to allow herself a break. Another dancer takers her place and soon you’re following her to the bar. Your heart races quicker with palms a bit too sweaty and the moment she notices you, a familiar, gorgeous smile crosses her lips just like all the times before.

“Hey stranger,” she teases you, raising her voice over the music before sticking a plastic straw in her mouth to sip on the ice water she ordered.

_“You have to stay hydrated when dancing,”_ you remember her telling you when she took the job a month after the two of you got together, and it’s all those small, seemingly meaningless memories you hold on to to keep you coming back to see her. Even if the two of you called it quits mutually, deciding you enjoyed your time together but your paths just weren’t the same, and parted ways. But it doesn’t stop you from seeing her, walking into the club just to visit and later spending the night with her, just like all the other times. Though you’re too scared to continue to call yourself a couple, even if neither of you see other people and even if you only want her.

“You looked good,” you tell her, leaning closer so you don’t have to yell as loud, “up there dancing, I mean. You looked good.”

“When don’t I?” She winks and you laugh, and you’re back where you belong, wrapped up in her again. She grabs your hand and pulls you closer, slim fingers on your wrist that squeeze a bit too tight when she feels your body against her own. “You wanna dance?”

By now there’s a crowd around you, drowning out the words and the way you lick your lips and shake your head. “Not tonight.” You would seem ridiculous coming to a club not to dance, but she’s more than aware you only came to see her. You assume it either fuels her ego or gives her just enough confidence to not question it, making it clear she would rather leave the noisy club to be with you just the same. “Let’s get out of here.”

She agrees with a grin that has heat blossoming inside your body, and it doesn’t take long for her to whisper about meeting her out back while she changes and clocks out for the night. You push past the crowd quick enough for the music to drown out as the bass fills the streets, finding her car in a lot just behind the club. You dig around your coat pocket to flick on your phone, reading the time to be a little past one a.m. by the time she’s swinging open the metal door to the club and waving goodbye to the security inside.

“Ready to go?” she asks, and you nod with a smile, admiring her in her casual jeans and t-shirt to contrast with the heavy glitter eyeshadow on her lids and deep red lips. “Seat belt!” she reminds you as the two of you climb into your car, as if you would forget how strict she is with her passengers when she drives, or the way she always checks her lipstick in the mirror and grins at herself, or how she runs her fingers through her hair with one hand while the other starts the engine. As if you could ever forget any of those little things you love about her.

The drive to her apartment is quiet. She releases a sigh here and there and doesn’t bother to turn on the radio. The only thing you can focus on is the way your heart pounds in your chest and your body aches for her. Sometimes you question how the two of you can keep up the routine for so long. Maybe neither of you are wanting anything more serious than a casual hook-up, or maybe if you were honest with yourself, you would realize you’re too scared of wanting something more than she does.

You don’t say much while climbing the few floors to her front door, and when you step inside, you slip off your shoes and coat as if the two of you were still together. You’ve always felt at home in her home, or maybe you always feel the most comfortable just being with her. Sana doesn’t mind. She makes it clear by heading to the kitchen to begin making a cup of tea for the two of you. Another part of the routine.

“Come on,” she says without a glance your way, heading to the bedroom and expecting you to follow like a puppy dog.

Of course, you do. You follow her to her small bedroom where the two of you have spent more nights than you can recall. You follow her and she shuts the door behind you, not wasting time pressing her body against your own as her lips come crashing down to find your skin. She misses your mouth to instead pamper your body with sweet kisses of desperation, tending to your jaw, your neck, earning your head falling to the side to invite her in.

It’s all part of the routine. Her hands find your body. You grab her hips and hold her against you, whimpering her name like it’s the last time you’ll ever speak it and she moans to tell you how much she likes it. You two haven’t even kissed yet but she’s guiding you to the bed, a grin on her lips that tells you how much she’s missed playing with you and a fire igniting in her eyes to tell you without words you’re the only one she wants.

“Take your clothes off for me,” she tells you, and suddenly there’s playfulness in her tone, and comfort, and love, though you push it aside because you can’t ask for more than she’s willing to give. “I want to make you feel good.”

How could you say no to the neediness in her words and the way she slips her hands beneath your shirt? You give in to her, slipping your shirt over your head with her help before she does the same to her own, unbuckling pants and bra straps, sinking fingers into bands of panties and creating a mess of clothes on the floor until you’re both bare and vulnerable and exposed for one another. Though you still spot those red lips in the dim lighting, a bit smeared from her kisses against your skin and her hair is messy in the rush to pull off clothes, but it makes you want her all the more.

You pull her closer, lips finally meeting her own and you can’t help but to whimper from how damn soft she feels against you. Your back hits her bed just like it has so many times before and she’s between your thighs before you can beg for it. Her lips lingers for a moment longer, feeling the wetness of her tongue, a nibble of her teeth as she playfully tugs your bottom lip. Then she’s lowering her mouth on your body, finding your neck for a few more sloppy, eager kisses before moving on to your chest.

She presses kisses down between the valley of your breast, causing your chest to rise from the bed. You become greedy for her touch, dying to have some form of release thanks to her. When you feel her tongue glide over one hardened, sensitive nipple, you lose all control, gasping for a breath and exhaling deeply as you moan her name.

“You’re really sensitive tonight,” she teases you, making it known she’s aware of how your body is reacting to her. How badly you want her. How you crave her even when she’s not around. “I wonder how fast I can make you come.”

She descends down your body, leaving you with goosebumps from her words and the way her lips press against your stomach, around your belly button, finally reaching your mound for you to part your legs for her. She hovers over your body, knowing what you want and teasing you long enough to build up the desire.

_As if that’s needed,_ you think, but all you can muster up is another gasp when her tongue flicks out over your mound just to hear the noises you make. She repeats the motion in the form of open-mouthed kisses, leaving traces of her saliva on your flesh until she makes her way to your slit. It’s hot and swollen and begging for attention, and with her eyes meeting your own to see that hint of desire, she swipes her tongue over your folds, tasting you for the first time tonight and earning an arched back and her name falling from your lips.

“I can’t lie,” you whisper out to her, feeling her tongue trace up your slit to find your clit, “you already know what you do to me.” Your honesty earns her approval, hearing her moan as she tastes between your thighs, licking your clit with the flat of her tongue until curses spill from your lips.

“You taste so good, baby,” she compliments in her sweetest of voices, then giggles as she lines her fingers up to your entrance. “I love when you come on my tongue.”

Her words have you gulping, but it’s her fingers easing inside of you that have the room spinning. She buries two digits in your aching pussy, already so wet from her teasing, her kisses, her tongue on your body and between your legs, and she leaves you shaking for more. She curls her fingers and applies the kind of pressure that has your eyes screwing shut and your head falling back. You grip the sheets beneath you as her mouth returns to your body. Her tongue tastes you in the way you love best. She knows what you want by now. After all, it’s the routine the two of you have gone through for so many months after calling it quits, aching for one another until neither of you can take it, and now she gives you want you both have been wanting.

“Sana,” you call out for her, the name strained on your tongue as she circles your clit and fingers you deeply. “Fuck… Sana…”

She giggles against your body, loving it so much when you lose control and can hardly speak. It drives her to work you up more, teasing and tasting, licking your clit in slow, steady circles before her lips wrap around the swollen bud and she sucks hard enough to have your thighs trembling. She buries her fingers deeper, pumping them back and forth while licking up all the mess that drips out for her. You feel your body winding up, building up the tension and the pressure, heat circling in the pit of your stomach and you know you won’t last much longer, just like she wanted.

“Sana…” You release the name in a heavy exhale before you feel the tension snap. She stays between your thighs as your hips roll against her mouth, tasting you as the bliss fills every inch of your body, feeling your juices drip onto her fingers, lapping it up with her tongue. The room spins and the warmth surges to every inch, pure ecstasy washing over you and as you come down, Sana continues toying between your thighs until you can hardly take anymore pleasure.

Gently, you close your legs as she moves away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and grinning. She doesn’t hesitate to climb over your body to lay next to you, feeling her head against your shoulder and a lazy arm draped around your naked body. Your breaths are heavy, but she gives you time to catch some air while enjoying the near silence with you in post-bliss.

“Shit,” she begins to mumble after a while, jumping up and searching in the near darkness for her silk, floral robe she wraps around her body. “I forgot the tea.”

You giggle tiredly as she rushes out of the bedroom, but it’s all part of the routine. You assume being with you makes her forget things, just like behind with her makes you remember all the times you’ve missed with her. And to fit the routine, you’ll pleasure her just the same when she returns, tasting her, making her come, and eventually falling asleep wrapped up in one another. In the morning you’ll say your goodbyes as if it’s the last time, but you both already know it won’t take long to fall back into the same routine with her.


	20. Eventually, For Now | Mina | M

“You sure she won’t be back any time soon?” you manage to mumble against the softness of Mina’s lips, in between the urgent, rushed kisses and her eager hands on your body making you feel as if you’ll melt into the bed beneath you.

“She’s shopping,” she replies in a single exhale when she pulls away from your mouth, her body snug between your legs as she smirks at you beneath her. “I added a few things on the list so she could take her time. Trust me… it will be a while.”

You giggle and pull her closer at that. It’s not like it’s anything new to sneak around behind your roommate’s back while she’s out, or sleeping, or sometimes even just a room over with her headphones in while you hope there’s no chance in catching the two of you.

“We still probably don’t have long,” Mina adds between a heavy breath and a smile. Now that she thinks about it, she only sent Jihyo away for movie night supplies for that night, and with your hearts racing and hands dying to touch one another, you assume it’s better to be rushed than taking too many chances that could get you both caught.

It’s not as if the two of you enjoy going behind her back. In fact, you thought about bringing up the subject of Mina and you a couple of times after too many hushed moans and whispering back and forth for one another to be quiet. When you think of it, you quickly realize that whatever physical relationship the two of you are starting to have, it’s all too new, and too fun, to figure out all the details just yet. It only started as a joking kiss between roommates, you and her sharing a simple peck on the lips that should have meant nothing, but you ended up thinking about days after. One thing lead to another and now it’s hard to go long without even just kissing her lips, or something as simple as wishing to hold her hand.

But it’s new and you admit there’s a certain adrenaline rush to sneaking around. You decide you don’t care too much to let anyone else know. You don’t need a million questions and explanations. All you need is her body on yours, her lips on your own, her fingertips skimming the sensitive skin beneath your baggy t-shirt.

“You’re right,” you reply with a groan and a giggle as you manage to push her onto her back. She falls into the bed with an excited grin and you can’t help but to notice how cute her nose scrunched up looks beneath her adorable freckles. As you crawl over her body, you lean closer to peck her soft lips, hearing her moan against your skin for a only a split-second before you’re moving on to her jaw. She tilts her head to tell you she loves the way you kiss her body, trailing down to her neck just to hear her breathless laughter.

“We should tell her,” she whimpers just as you flick your tongue over her ear lobe, noticing the way her body tenses at the simple gesture, “eventually.”

“Eventually,” you repeat, agreeing. But not now. Now, you want to take your time as if you actually have time. Now you want to cherish the feel of her skin beneath your fingertips as you tease just below her belly button after her shirt rises. Now you want to burn the heavy exhale she releases in your brain and remember forever the way she smiles with her eyes closed and body relaxed beneath you, fully prepared for the pleasure you wish to give her.

Without hesitation you reach to pull her flimsy lounging shorts down to her knees, watching as she kicks the thin cloth away from her feet and you raise a brow with your sudden realization.

“No panties?” you question with a giggle, and she bites her lip as she shakes her head in return. She lays before you with only her t-shirt on, thighs parted and waiting for your touch, glistening slit exposing pink flesh that makes your body ache. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you planned ahead.”

You lean closer as you tease her, getting comfortable at her side while your hand slips between her legs. The little gasp she releases when your fingers brush over her slit warms you to the core, and you admit her reactions always leave you hot and bothered. She’s too cute, you think, and it makes your heart swell being with her in any way you can.

“I wish I could say that,” she admits, eyes fluttering as she speaks because you can’t resist teasing her with gentle strokes up and down her slit, “but I don’t plan for anything. I just hope for it, if I’m being honest.”

Now your heart beats twice as fast and the warmth swells to your face from her words. You can’t help but to grin because you know exactly what she means, wishing for nothing more than moments alone when the two of you can be with one another, whether it’s physical and intimate, or doing nothing more than laying next to each other. If you’re with her, you’re happy, and that’s all you really care about in the moment.

“You make me blush,” you tell her in a whisper, half-joking because your heart beats too hard if you think about how much she means to you. Instead, you focus on her body, your hand between her trembling thighs, noticing how she remains patient even if the two of you are supposed to be rushing.

You pull away only for a second to ease two fingers past your lips, coating them in your saliva before returning them to her slit. She gasps once again. She always does, as if it’s the first time each time, but it feels special either way. You bite your lip and never take your eyes off of her as you tease her, parting her folds and finding her clit just a little bit swollen from her arousal. Her lips part a moment later, watching all smiles and grins disappear as her breaths deepen. She spreads her legs farther, one leaning against your body, the other falling to the rustled sheets beneath the two of you.

“How does that feel?” you ask, just to make sure. Though, from the small whines and whimpers she begins to release, you’re confident bliss is filling her body.

“So good,” she exhales without even opening her eyes. Then she licks her lips and a single gasp falls from them once again as you lower your fingers to her entrance. The first digit slides into her warmth, feeling the slickness of her arousal as you pump a few times, then add another.

As you bury your fingers deeper into her, she moans while her hands rise to push her shirt higher. Trembling fingers tease her own nipples, and you watch her play with her breasts as an ache sets in between your thighs. You curl your fingers inside of her dripping warmth just as she pinches and pulls her nipples, head rolling back as a desperate moan escapes her, and it doesn’t take long to feel your own arousal soaking through your panties. It’s wet and hot and leaves you dying for her touch, but you don’t want to be greedy. Seeing her get off brings you just as much pleasure, and hearing her moans and the way she gasps for air as your thumb finds her clit to caress small, quick circles into her flesh has you craving the moment until she reaches her peak.

“That feels amazing,” she tells you, moaning the words as a crease forms between her brow and your fingers become lost in her wet heat over and over. She drips onto your flesh as her hips begin to move, matching your motions to receive every ounce of pleasure you offer.

“Are you getting close?” you ask in a teasing tone, a smirk on your lips as you dig your fingers deeper, applying more pressure, making her squirm and moan and giggle when she doesn’t want to be too loud even though you know it feels amazing. There’s a pink flush to her cheeks and she sinks her teeth into her lip to suppress the noises you draw out of her, a single nod answering your question until a heavy breath is released from her chest.

She rolls her hips to tell you she’s coming undone. In a single whisper she begs you not to stop, leaving her own breast to grip the wrist between her thighs, squeezing tight as her nails sink into your flesh and she can’t resist moaning your name as the pleasure rolls through her. Her flushed face remains beautiful and your heart swells as warmth spirals in your chest once she begins to come down. She’s glowing and grinning and you can’t help but to linger between her thighs, feeling her wetness over smooth skin and loving how good you can make her feel.

“Hurry,” she says in a single breath. “We don’t have much more time, and I wanna make you come too.”

It’s all the convincing you need. With quiet laughter shared between the two of you, you rush to pull your shirt over your head, leaving you bare-chested as her eyes sink to your breasts, taking you in. She licks her lips before grinning, and pushes you back to the back before crawling over your body. In a swift tug, she has your lounge pants and panties pulled down to your ankles, and you kick them off only a moment later to become naked beneath her.

“God, you’re already so wet,” she mentions in a whisper, as if she’s amazed at the fact that you’re aroused just from being so intimate with her. She reaches to tease your slit, gentle fingers caressing your swollen, soaked folds as you shiver and part your thighs.

“Watching you get off does that to me.” She giggles at that, never pulling her eyes from between your thighs, loving the way you begin to whimper as she plays between them. As if she’s fascinated by the sight of you so turned on thanks to her, her lips part to inhale a deep breath while drawing her thumb up to your clit, sparing a few slow, steady circles around the bud to have your head falling back as a gasp leaves your mouth.

“You feel so good,” she tells you, finally tearing her gaze away to glance at your face for a moment. “So soft, and you taste so sweet. I could do this for hours.”

Your heart thuds in your chest as she speaks, biting your lip to keep from being just as mushy as her, and instead you close your eyes and gulp, feeling the warmth begin to build between your thighs. Mina lowers herself, lips finding their way to your mound to press a few soft kisses against your skin, earning a whisper of her name on trembling lips. You hear her giggle and decide right then it’s the sweetest sound in the world, and you want to hear it forever as you feel her mouth lower to your slit.

Another gasp fills the room, followed by a desperate whimper as she licks up your slit to taste you. A satisfied moan builds in her throat, letting you know she loves tasting you as she repeats the motion for the second time, only slower. She takes her time just like you wished to do to her, licking up to your clit to leave you shaking with anticipation. She moans each time she gathers up your arousal on her tongue, and you whimper with every brush over your sensitive, aching clit.

“Mina,” you call out to her, desperate and trembling and dying for release. She hums between your thighs and you can just picture the smirk on her lips. Without hesitation, she aligns two fingers to your dripping entrance, easing them inside of you just to hear you gasp as your back arches from the bed. She buries her fingers deep within you, curling the digits, drawing out more breathless moans from your lips and never taking her eyes off of your soaked slit as she pleasures you with her fingers for a few moments to work your body up.

She lowers her mouth once again, this time tracing circles around your clit to leave your body buzzing, filling with warmth and pure bliss, and your mind spinning. Your heart races and pounds so hard against your chest and every circle around your clit from her tongue and every thrust of her fingers inside your warmth brings you that much closer to the edge.

“I can feel you shaking,” she teases you after pulling away for a moment, but she loves the way you respond to her. “Come on my fingers so I can taste more of you.” The words leave you gasping for air, trying to be mindful of your own noises but as she carries on, you decide you don’t care.

“God, that feels so good,” you begin to moan, releasing curses beneath your breath as you melt into the pleasure. You feel as if you’re on cloud nine, succumbing to the bliss and the way her tongue toys with your sensitive clit. You feel the pressure rising, the heat swelling, the tension tightening until it’s all too much and you begin to come undone.

With a gasp you roll your hips and squeeze your eyes shut. Mina presses the flat over her tongue to your flesh as you grind against her mouth, whimpering her name and then nothing at all, clutching the sheets beneath you so tight it would hurt if she wasn’t making you feel so damn good. She moves with your eager hips and trembling thighs, riding through your orgasm with you, tasting the juices that drip out, giving you every last ounce of pleasure until you’re far too sensitive to go on.

She pulls away with a chuckle, and you don’t have to open your eyes to see the satisfied smirk on your lips. Instead, you lay there a bit worn out until she cuddles next to your side, an arm around your waist, your hand over her own that rests on your stomach.

“That was…” you begin in a whisper.

“Amazing?” she finishes for you, the two of you grinning like fools while you enjoy the warmth of one another.

It’s not until your hear the closing of the front door to your apartment and the shuffling of paper grocery bags do the two of you sit up straight, wide-eyed and staring at one another.

“Mina?!” you hear Jihyo call from the kitchen, followed by your name, and it takes only a second for the two of you to jump out of your bed. “I’m back! Where are you guys?”

“Shit,” you begin to curse, kicking dirty clothes across the floor until you find the t-shirt and lounge pants you were wearing before. Mina follows, mumbling beneath her breath about why you don’t keep your room more organized, and you ignore her the moment you grab her shorts to toss her way.

“You know… we could just tell her now,” Mina mentions as she dresses herself while you grab your t-shirt to pull over your head.

“Stop being lazy and come help me with this food!” Jihyo begins to yell once again, causing Mina and you to grin at one another.

“We could,” you tell her, your smile widening as you pull her closer by the hips to press a kiss against her lips, “or we could keep this our little secret. It’s kind of fun sneaking around, don’t you think?”

She licks her lips and nods, agreeing with a kiss against your lips this time. “We’ll tell her eventually.”

“Eventually,” you repeat, deciding you enjoy the thrill of keeping your secret for now.


	21. Heartbeat Bliss | Irene | M

The way your heart pounds hard enough to reach your throat in the thick air of the vampire’s club creates a target over your head that just screams this is your first time. You wish you weren’t so nervous. You wish your knees would stop shaking and your hands would stop sweating, but the fact that you finally listened to Sua’s advice and decided to give the vampire feedings a try in exchange for some quick cash has you wondering if you’ve made the wrong choice.

_“It’s harmless,”_  you remember her telling you over coffee just two mornings ago, as if it was some sort of casual, friendly advice. “ _There’s paperwork and bunch of legal stuff in place so nothing will happen.”_

_“Sua… aren’t you scared you’ll get hurt? Or worse?”_

She ignored your hesitation and concern with even her own safety, convincing you it was the quickest way to pay rent these days.  _“Please! All you have to do is let a vamp feed from you for a bit, collect your check, and go.”_  She patted you on the shoulder while holding her coffee mug to her lips, then grinned after taking a sip.  _“I’ve done it quite a few times now. No big deal and no harm done.”_

It hardly seems like no big deal now that you’re in the lion’s den, following a woman to the back of the club to be settled in your private room. A mellow mood is set with dim lights and soft bass echoing throughout the place, and you even spot a few humans and what you assume to be vampires exiting rooms left and right down a long hallway as you follow along. The blood on their lips give it away, and it should settle some of your nerves after noticing the humans look to be in a state of complete euphoria, but it doesn’t help in the least bit.

“Here you are,” the woman, you remember her mentioning her name to be Seulgi, says while stopping in front of an unoccupied room with the number  _24_ in red ink plastered over a black door. “Joohyun is the client assigned to you tonight. She’ll be with you shortly. Have you already filled out all the paperwork at the front desk?”

You nod as you step into the room, looking around at the black, leather couches, white lights overhead, and red walls to match the numbers on the door. You wonder if it’s to set the mood, or to easily cover up any bloody accidents.

“Even the consent forms, and the forms that state your family won’t sue in case of accident, injury, or accidental vampire rampage tearing each of your limbs from your body?” Your jaw drops as she speaks, until she begins giggling and straightening the thick, black frames around her eyes. “I’m kidding. Loosen up, alright? You’re gonna have fun. I’ve never heard of a first timer not coming back for seconds.”

She offers a wink and a sly grin, but it only makes your heart race quicker. “Uh, okay,” you begin to stammer. “And yes, I’ve signed everything.”

“Great! Your robe is on the hook on the far wall. Joohyun will be in soon.” She takes a step toward the door, one hand on the knob, but before she leaves, she turns to you and begins to whisper. “Seriously… just relax, and have fun.”

There’s a devious hint to her tone that suggest she means something else, but the nerves have you too rattled to think about it twice. Seulgi leaves with a click of the door behind her, allowing you to turn and grab the red, silk robe she mentioned. With a deep breath, you undress while fully knowing all the red is definitely in case of accidents. Even if Seulgi was teasing you about accidental vampire rage, you assume the joke comes from some sort of probable situation.

Regardless, you slip out of your clothes, leaving them in a neat, folded pile in a leather chair just beneath the robe’s hook before pulling the cool silk over your body. Then you settle on the couch, nervous hands rubbing your knees, pounding heart continuing to give away your doubts and insecurities.

Finally, there’s a soft knock on the door a second before it’s being cracked open. The pounding reaches your throat once again just as a small woman enters, a cautious smile on her lips and her wide eyes blinking as she takes in the sight of you.

“Oh, hello,” you say, standing and telling her your name as her smile widens. “I’m your, uh… well, I guess I’m your dinner tonight.” A hesitant laugh falls from your lips, already kicking yourself from such a horrible joke and you soon realize your pounding heart isn’t only because you’re scared of being bitten, now it’s due to how incredibly gorgeous your vampire client is for the evening.

“I’m Joohyun,” she says, voice low but steady, never taking her eyes off of you even though she runs her fingers through her long, black hair and licks her lips. For a split-second you spot the sight of long, pointed fangs peeking from beneath her top lip, causing you to bite down on your own to keep from backing out. “It’s nice to meet you.”

With that, she makes her way toward you before you both settle on the couch. She turns her body to face you, and you look down to notice she’s wearing nothing but a robe that matches yours in color. You try not to think about all the red. In fact, you try not to think about much except for the way the vampire stares at you, taking in the sight of you while you remain a complete bundle of nerves. You get a hint of a flowery perfume, or maybe it’s her shampoo. Either way, you decide she smells incredible. Nothing like you imagined.

“I have to say I’m pleasantly surprised,” she says casually, scooting a bit closer while grinning. “I’ve had one too many boys lately, and frankly they bore me.”

“Oh,” is all you can whisper, watching her eyes fall down to take in your body, your chest rising and falling, and a shiver surges down your spine the moment she traces a single finger from your collarbone down to the exposed valley between your breasts.

“But, girls?” She chuckles quietly, her eyes fluttering a moment before she meets your gaze once again. “I love tasting girls.”

Her words have you gulping, screaming at yourself for your out of control heart rate and the fact that her every motion, every word, even the smell of her perfume (or maybe her shampoo) begins to affect you. All you can do is flash a shy smile before you cower away from her eyes, lacking the confidence to even look at the gorgeous vampire.

“You smell… nervous.” She chuckles softly, bringing a finger to the bottom of your chin to have your eyes meeting her own. “There’s no reason to be. I won’t hurt you, you don’t have to worry.”

“I’m… a little nervous, I admit,” you tell her, finally able to form a complete sentence in her presence. She smiles wide, allowing her white, pointed fangs to show in full for the first time. Your heart rate spikes, and her brows twitch as if she can hear the  _thump, thump, thump_  in your throat.

“Do you know much about vampire feedings, sweetheart?” she asks, the pet name calming you as she talks in a sweet, gentle tone. She doesn’t give you time to answer before she begins to explain. “It’s not a painful, horrible experience. I mean, it can be. I’m sure you’ve seen the news and heard about attacks from our kind over the last few years since we’ve been known to the public, but I promise you it doesn’t have to be that way.”

“Oh, well, yeah I’ve seen some stuff,” you admit with a sigh, shoulders weighing a bit heavier. “I did assume it would be painful.”

A wicked smirk forms on her lips, as if you’ve ignited something within her from your words. “Actually, since it’s your first time, you’ll be surprised to find me tasting you can prove to be quite pleasurable, if I’m being honest with you.”

“You mean feeding from me?” You lean closer, blinking as you ask and from her eyes growing wide, you assume you’ve caught her off guard.

She grins a second later to recover quickly, before replying with a simple, “sure.” Her hands fall to her lap as her shoulders slump, releasing a sigh just for show before meeting your gaze with wide, puppy eyes. “Can I be honest with you?”

You nod, curious of her innocent enough tone. “Of course.” Honest is good, you decide. You like honesty.

“It’s even more pleasurable if I… well, I mean if you were to reach your own satisfaction while I bite you, if you know what I mean.” You blink a few times, lips parting as you shake your head at her words. Then she smiles and reaches to place a hand over your own resting in your lap. “If I make you come, sweetheart. If you have an orgasm right as I bite into you then, well, that’s the most pleasure you can experience, I promise.”

“I-Is that allowed?” You gape, eyes wide and completely taken back by her words. Maybe you weren’t ready for honesty, but you admit she has eased most of your nerves. Now the only thing you can think about is her making you come, completely blindsided with it even being an option or something she would like to do to you.

“Oh, yes!” She throws her hands up in the air as laughter fills the room. “Drugs, alcohol, feeding…  _fucking_. It’s all allowed here. As long as no one gets hurt, and sweetheart-” She reaches for you again, except this time her hand rests atop your thigh, a gentle thumb soothing your worries with soft circles against your skin, completely warming you to your core.

“Y-Yes?”

“I promise… the last thing I want to do is hurt you.” She leans closer, the soft, flowery scent filling your nose to leave you light-headed, her soft tone whispering just before your lips. “It’s no fun for me if you aren’t having fun, too. What better way to have fun than getting off while I feed from you.”

She makes a convincing argument, you decide. Though you don’t ever recall Sua mentioning orgasms as part of the deal coming to the vampire club.  _Maybe she left it as a surprise_ , you think, not wanting to tell all of the secrets. She probably assumed you would chicken out even more so if you knew there was more than just feeding involved, but you make up your mind that you don’t care either way. Joohyun has made you comfortable enough, putting your safety and pleasure first, you realize. You can’t even think of many humans that would do that much, so with a heavy sigh, you turn to her.

“Okay,” you tell her with a nod, watching her face light up. “I think… I’m ready.”

She licks her lips and cups your cheek, running a gentle thumb over your bottom lip. “You won’t regret it. Promise.” Her hand falls from your face to snag a finger on the knot holding your robe closed, giving you a glance as if asking for permission before undressing you. “Is this okay?”

All you can do is nod and close your eyes, feeling the cool silk slack over your body as she tugs gently on the tie to expose your chest. She hums, in approval you suppose, before her hand reaches your shoulder, pushing the robe back to uncover all of you, leaving you bare in front of her.

“Stunning,” she whispers, more to herself than to you, but you feel her cold fingertips trace an outline over your ribs, and your eyes flutter open to notice how she takes in the sight of you.

“Can I… ask you a question?” you suddenly begin to mumble, ignoring how your nerves from being in front of her, exposed, waiting to be bitten, have you beginning to try to break the tension between the two of you.

“Anything,” she says just as quietly, never pulling her eyes off of your body. Before you can ask your question, her fingertips brush over the slope of your left breast, ever so gently as if she’s worried she might scare you off.

“How old are you?” You wince from how fragile your voice sounds, not wanting to offend her, but maybe getting to know something other than her name will have you a bit more relaxed as she admires your body, probably considering which spot she wishes to sink her teeth into.

Joohyun chuckles just as she brushes a single digit over an erect nipple, causing you to shudder even beneath her slightest of touches. “Well, I was twenty-seven in my human life. Is this okay?” As she speaks, she teases the hardened bud with the tips of her fingers, circling it gently until you can’t hold back even the smallest of whimpers. Nodding, you give her approval, feeling the heat begin to rise between your thighs as you press them together. “But, I became what I am now a few hundred years ago.”

You assumed as much, but you realize it doesn’t help calm the nerves. Even if you feel safe with her, paying attention to the careful way she touches and speaks to you, you suddenly feel so small and vulnerable in front of the old vampire. Knowing she’s had so much more time than you, so much more experience at this as you sit before her nearly trembling due to it being your first time, only works you up further in ways you never expected. Even if you’re venturing where you never thought you would find yourself before, you have to admit it adds a little bit of excitement, adrenaline coursing through you as she gently cups one of your breasts while leaning closer.

“This isn’t what I expected,” you admit, breath catching in your throat when you feel your soft lips brush against your skin. “You’re a lot more… gentle. Careful.”

“We’re not all monsters, sweetheart.” She presses your lips to your neck, softly at first as if to test the waters. You wonder if she can feel the pulsing of your heart beneath your flesh. Can she hear it? You’re curious if it makes her want you more, eyes snapping shut the moment you feel her tongue trace the curve of your throat. “You’re trembling a bit.” There’s a hint of curiosity in her tone, as if she’s amused you’re still nervous.

“I’m sorry, it’s just-”

“Still scared it will be painful?”

“No,” you reply in a sigh, gathering the courage to look into her eyes when she pulls away from your body. “You’re just so beautiful.”

She smirks at that, maybe from the way the words tremble off your lips or possibly because she’s heard it so many times before. “So are you.” She cups your cheek once again, thumb caressing away the worries with gentle strokes. “Can I kiss you?”

For the first time you nod with no hesitation, feeling the butterflies in your stomach as she leans closer, hearing nothing but your heart pounding against your chest when her lips press to your own. Soft skin caresses your lips, colder than you imagined but the kiss finds a way to light your body on fire. You can’t help but to whimper against her lips, eyes fluttering to a peaceful close as you sink into the moment, fully relaxed and ready to receive the pleasure she promised. Her hands begin to roam as your mouth becomes more desperate to taste her on your tongue, fingertips brushing over your breasts while feeling the sharp points of her teeth you remain mindful of.

“Don’t worry about my fangs,” she says in a rush when she pulls away, “they don’t do anything I don’t want them to.”

You believe her with confidence, trusting her in the moment as your body melts from her touch. Her hands skim lower, ghosting over your sides, reaching your hips until a gentle grasp causes your thighs to part for her. A sharp gaze falls instantly between them, and the way she licks her lips at the sight of your slit bare and open for her, you have a hard time remaining still, trembling a bit, butterflies swarming in your stomach, warmth blossoming in your chest.

“You know… I wouldn’t turn down tasting you in other places as well.” She gives you a devious stare, smirking with her full lips and the hints of her fangs to leave you breathless. “If you were to offer, that is.”

“I don’t-”

“You do, sweetheart,” she interrupts, narrowing her eyes just a bit to challenge your lack of confidence. “I think you do know what you want, you just need to ask for it.” The ache between your thighs intensifies when you feel her fingertips trace along your skin, making their way toward your awaiting slit, and you can only part your legs farther for her.

“Oh…” The breathless whispers you release, shaken and anticipating the pleasure, leaves a smirk on her lips as she stops just before reaching where you want her.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” she commands, voice deepening just a bit while there’s no longer a hint of sweetness. “It’s okay, you can say it. I won’t bite… yet.”

With a deep breath, you close your eyes and pray your voice doesn’t shake as nearly as much as your body begins to. “I want… you to taste me… between my thighs.” You can’t stop yourself from gulping, as if you can swallow down the trembling words after they’ve left your lips.

They seem to please her just fine. “Good girl.” She doesn’t hesitate to drop to her knees before you, pressing two palms on either knee and as your eyes flutter open, you can only look down at her with parted lips and a racing heart. “Lean back for me, okay? Get comfy if you want… I like to take my time.”

The warning sends a shiver down your spine, noticing the way her eyes darken as she stares at you. The sight of you leaning back against the couch with your legs opening for her earns a moan of her own leaving her lips, watching her tongue flick out to graze her flesh as if your blood isn’t her only meal tonight. You bite down on your lip, never taking your eyes off her as she leans closer to press her lips to your inner knee. She takes her time, meeting your gaze, grinning behind kisses pressed to your skin. She has goosebumps flooding your body in anticipation, trembling inside as heat rushes to your face.

“You smell amazing,” she tells you, just inches away from your awaiting slit. “Not just your blood, even though I can smell it stronger as your heart races. But you, as well. I can smell how turned on you’re getting. I do wonder if it’s your first time.”

“Being bitten?” you ask while she places her hands against your waist only to hold you in place when her mouth positions just over your mound. Another surge of heat courses through your body, feeling her lips dangerously close to where you’re dying for attention.

“Having your pussy eaten, sweetheart,” she clarifies with a wicked smirk. “I can smell how wet you’re getting. I’ve barely touched you.”

“Oh, uh,” you begin to stammer, gulping and screaming at your body to calm down. “I-It’s not.” You wonder why she intimidates you while also making you feel safer than most of your partners, but you consider her age for a second time. Not only does she have many more years of practice, she has dangerously sharp teeth she promises she has total control over.

“Hm, maybe no one’s ever worshiped you like you need, then.” She shrugs as if it’s no big deal a second before she presses a gentle kiss to the top of your slit, sending the gears in your body into overdrive. There’s no question her effect on your body now, feeling the warm trickle of arousal drip from your entrance even though she is right — she’s hardly touched you. Still, with your legs parted in front of the beautiful vampire and with her promise to make you feel nothing but bliss, you can hardly be blamed for such a reaction.

Just as her tongue flicks out to tease your flesh, a sudden gasp falls from your lips. With heat rushing to every inch of your shaking body, she takes her time worshiping you, just like she mentioned. She starts out slow, meeting your gaze while her tongue licks around one side of your slit before tending to the other, and the action has your fingers digging into the couch beneath you. A soft chuckle from her lips tells you she’s enjoying your reaction just as much as you begin to enjoy the way her tongue slips between your folds, teasing your slit with a slow, sensual lick from your warm, wet entrance up to your swollen clit.

“Tastes so much better than I imagined,” she says more to herself than to you, but you can’t miss the way her eyes darken now that your juices have reached her tongue. She leans in again, pressing her mouth right against your clit and you even feel the point of her fangs against your flesh. Though you keep in mind she promised they would do no harm, and certainly not do anything until she wishes to break skin. You put your trust in her, a quiet moan falling from your lips, head rolling to one side as she flicks her tongue back and forth.

“Joohyun…” Her name escapes your mouth as she circles the swollen, needy bud, breathless and desperate and causing another devious chuckle to spill between your thighs from her lips. You clutch the cushion beneath you tighter, gulping in an attempt to keep your moans quiet while she traces lazy circles over your clit. She’s attentive and determined, putting your own pleasure over her hunger for blood as she has bliss filling your body with every flick of her tongue.

“That’s it sweetheart,” she coos, her soft, gentle voice returning just as she aligns two finger up to your entrance. “Let go… and let me make you feel good.”

As if your body follows the words, you melt against the couch while feeling her ease the digits inside of you. Her mouth returns to your folds a moment later, lips wrapping around the hood of your clit, sucking lightly just to hear the way you gasp. You can’t help but to rock your hips against her, grinding your slit over her tongue and hearing the way she moans from tasting you. Her fingers become buried deep inside of you, sending a surge of heat racing through your body, shaking and burning hot from the vampire’s touch.

“Ride my fingers, baby,” she orders, and you listen well enough as curses slip from beneath your breath with your fingers dig into the sofa.

“Fuck… that feels so-” Your words are cut off as another gasp fills the room, feeling the curl her fingers inside of you just as she massages your clit with the flat of her tongue.

Her skilled maneuvers prove to be enough to have you so on edge as the overwhelming bliss fills your body. You cry out her name, mixing with a few strained curses from your tongue and a few more gasps when she switches from flicking her tongue just to tease you, to sucking hard enough to have your thighs closing around her. She chuckles between them, as if she’s getting off on the sight alone, nevermind the way your juices drip over her fingers and tongue or the noises you just can’t help but to release. They grow louder with every circle around your clit, every roll of your hips, and every pump of her fingers until you begin to see stars.

“J-Joohyun, I’m… getting close,” you try to warn her, feeling the tension tightening between your thighs, the warmth bubbling until every motion from her feels electric and satisfying. Your body tenses as she pulls her mouth away from your slit, skin glistening with wet, messy arousal over a smirk, fangs protruding to signal how she craves your body.

She continues pumping her fingers in and out of you, replacing her tongue with her thumb as she begins to caress circles into your flesh. Your body remains on edge, ever so close to your own release as your toes curl and your back arches from the couch beneath you.

“Come for me, sweetheart,” she encourages, every syllable laced with lust and desire. “Come on my fingers and let me taste more of you.”

Only a few moments later does your body give in to her request, red hot heat spiraling from between your thighs and the tension unraveling to leave you on cloud nine. Joohyun wastes no time pressing her mouth to the soft flesh of your trembling inner thigh as you ride out the bliss, pressing the points of her fangs against your skin before biting down. Another surge of heat courses through you as she sinks her teeth into your leg, ridding your body of every ounce of pain, worry, or desperation. A gasp falls from your lips before you’re moaning her name, hands reaching to entangle fingers in her hair as she drinks from your body, hips continuing to grind yourself against her fingers buried so deep within you.

You begin to settle a few moments later, but Joohyun continues to drink, filling herself with your blood as she groans against your flesh and her eyes roll to the back of her head. Behind heavy lids you watch her feed, completely at ease, body slacked against the couch after she’s pulled her hand from between your legs.

As if she has to regain her more human mind, she finally pulls away with a gasp, deep crimson trickling down each side of her mouth while she turns to stare with eyes black as night. With a smirk, she licks her lips, admiring not only the area she feasted from you, but the mess she’s created between your thighs. In an instant you’re looking away as the warmth of embarrassment reaches your cheeks, reality finally clicking in now that the heat of the moment has settled.

“Oh, you’re still bleeding,” is all she mutters a moment before placing a soft grip around your thigh, leaning in to slowly lick up the trail of blood that continues to seep out from two tiny holes against your flesh. You watch her as she cleans you off, lapping up any mess until there’s hardly a sign of where her fangs once were.

“Thank you,” you say, shying away with a grin. It causes her to giggle, and the contrast of her cute laughter and the way her mouth is stained with your blood has you wondering if you’re out of your mind. You push the feelings aside long enough to enjoy the way she cleans you up and takes care of you, realizing she kept her promise of making you feel nothing but pure ecstasy from her body and her fangs.

“It was my pleasure.” She smiles and stands before you, finding a cloth at the end table near the couch to clean her mouth with before turning back to you. She takes extra care dressing you once again, wrapping the robe around your body to cover you, before tying the strap in a loose knot. She bats her eyes and grins, wishing you a farewell so you can properly get dressed to head home for some rest, warning you that you’ll probably sleep in thanks to the amount of blood she drank from you.

You admit you’re already regretting having to leave her, even if you know the payment you’ll receive for your blood offered tonight will be well worth it. In the end, you decide getting to meet Joohyun was better than any check you could get in return, and the butterflies swarm your stomach over wondering if you will get the opportunity to be matched with her again.


	22. In the Morning | Rosé

“Just five more minutes,” she pleads with a breathy whine, an arm snaking around your waist to keep you close next to her, fingertips caressing gentle patterns along your skin to send a chill through your body.

“You’re going to be in trouble,” you huff with a sleepy voice, not being able to stop yourself from snuggling closer toward her between the warmth and softness of comfortable sheets.

“Five minutes,” she beggs, voice nearly a whisper. “That’s it.”

Chaeyoung is impossible. You’re worse, knowing she has to get going for her schedules for the day, yet your actions betray the words as you turn to face her, wrapping an arm around her body well. She smells of perfume sprayed on her the nightbefore, hints of unwashed mascara and eye liner on her face due to an urgency to get you to bed when she arrived, and even with messy bed head and smeared make-up she remains entirely stunning.

“If your manager finds out you left the dorm last night to come here, neither of us will see tomorrow.” A smile forms on her pink lips at the thought, realizing it doesn’t bother her too much.

“Then we better make today count.” She leans in, pressing those pink lips to the tip of your cold nose, causing you to pull her body even closer for warmth against the rainy, cold morning.  A few drops of rain fall past the foggy window between the two of you and the city busy outside. It’s too cold in the world outside. Her body is the warmest thing you’ve ever felt, and all of it makes it harder to get her out of bed so she won’t be scolded for being there in the first place.

“Do you really want to stay here with me and my morning breath?” you chuckle, watching her nod with her sleepy eyes fluttering as she leans in again, kissing your lips this time to prove it.

“Absolutely.”

You snicker at the affirmation. “You really are absurd.”

“You love me,” she teases, sticking out her tongue.

“I do.” Fingertips caress small circles on her back, feeling goosebumps form on her bare skin as well as her grasp tightening on your hip. You’re the one to lean in for a kiss a second later, knowing no matter what she says, or how much she tries to protest, she has to get going. Knowing you have to savor every moment with Chaeyoung like this, because the sweet, blissful mornings waking up next to her are so few and far between.

“At least let me make you coffee before you go.” Neither of you got much sleep the previous night, and with her alarm clock ringing right at seven a.m., you know she is going to be exhausted all day.

“It’s okay,” she sighs, “just stay here with me, like this.”

You do just that even if you have to push your worries aside, taking in the sight of her frame against your bed, limbs tangled in limbs while loving the way you feel so safe and warm in each other’s arms. Loving the way she looks at you, and you at her. Loving how her lips feel against your lips and how she giggles once she pulls away, only to lean in for another kiss to have your heart racing just like it’s the first time.

“You’re right,” she says when she pulls away, “I don’t want to say here with your morning breath.”

“What?” you squeak, watching her remove herself from your hold and jump out of bed before you can begin tossing pillows at her in playful retaliation. She scoops her jeans off the floor a second later, followed by the large t-shirt she arrived in and slips them over her body while shivering. You know she’s already regretting leaving your bed to face the cold, wet morning.

“Just kidding, love.” She smirks, climbing towards you with her knees pressed against the mattress to place a peck on your forehead, with your brows wrinkled in amazement the whole time at your impossible, absurd girlfriend. “ _You are right_ , though. I need to get going.”

“Be careful getting home.” You wrap the thin, white sheet around your body while wobbling out of the bedroom behind her as she grabs her coat near the front door.

“I always am.” She beams, slipping the jacket over both arms and tugging on the zipper, before slipping her feet into her boots.

“And if anyone gives you problems for sneaking out, just tell them to call me.” Your words have her in a fit of laughter as she pulls you towards her one last time, her arms wrapping around your body and yours doing just the same.

“What are you going to do?” She tilts her head to one side, seeing right through your bluff.

“Cry and beg for forgiveness, most likely.” She has to give you points for trying. Or, at least a few more sweet, soft kisses to your lips before she turns away, grinning a typical Chaeyoung grin while leaving your apartment and leaving you to make your coffee without her, just like you did most mornings she spends the night and needs to rush out first thing in the morning.


End file.
